Seven Sins
by RamenRenegade
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world ruled over by a ruthless empire, a group of mythical ninja have appeared to bring justice to an unjust world. Hated, feared and persecuted for their very existence these prophisied warriors are believed to be capable of saving this dying world. But have they come to be saviors or to bring a final, horrible judgement?
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION_

Welcome to my latest project. It's a new on going Naruto fic entitled Seven Sins. For those new to my work I usually like to state right at the beginning that I do not own Naruto. This fic will be a monthly release from me so I hope you stick with it as I plan for this to be pretty long. I'm not exactly sure how many total chapters. But I'm estimating 35 - 40 total chapters. I also like to respond to any reviews from a previous chapter in the next chapter.

_PLOT SYNOPSIS_

Seven Sins is an alternate reality fic where an evil warlord was able to take over the world nearly a hundred years ago. Since then the people of this land has been forced to live a life of subjugation and oppression where there is little hope. And though there are random groups of rebels hoping to bring this evil reign to an end, in reality they have little chance for success. Until a group of prophisied warriors appear. Feared and persecuted for their very existence, they are however, believed to be capable of saving their world.

But are these the long awaited heroes of destiny? Or the harbingers of a final annihilation?

_CONTENT WARNING_

Ok, so I want to make sure that all readers are aware that this story will contain some strong language, violence and sexual innuendo.

_GENRE AND PAIRING ALERTS_

The following story is primarily a fantasy adventure story. HOWEVER! There will be HUMOR, MYSTERY, ROMANCE, ANGST and even TRAGEDY.

As far as pairings I really don't want to give too much away so I WILL NOT BE GIVING ANYTHING AWAY AS TO WHAT PAIRINGS WILL BE IN THIS STORY. If that is an issue I apologize in advance.

_MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR_

Ok, so there you have it. **Please** enjoy my latest work and I hope to gain many readers. Please leave a little **review** when done.

* * *

_-Capital City – Midday-_

In the cold, darkened chamber that was lit only by a few sparse torches, four hooded priests knelt over a large open fire, chanting ancient words from a bygone era. They wore long, ankle-length black robes with a hood over their heads. The robes we all black with red stripes framing the edge of the hood and sleeves. They also wore a thick red, ankle-length scarf draped across their neck. They chanted in unison as was the long tradition of their order. Their chant was a prayer that they made to the Gods. They could smell the sweet aroma of the goat that had been sacrificed in the large fire pit in front of them.

As was tradition, they had brought the creature to the alter where they would then say their payer and cut open the best by the throat. Pouring the blood into a large chalice and then pour it into the flames. Then they took the carcass and threw it into the roaring fire and then knelt before the flames and began their prayers that would last for forty eight hours with no rest.

The smell of the roasting meat was alluring to these men who had already begun their fasting three days prior. But that was what this ceremony was about. It was a test of their faith, devotion and most of all, their strength of will. The only way for their prayers to be heard by the Gods, was to prove their devotion through this suffering of starvation and the refusal of the temptation of food.

They did this for many reasons. Sometimes they prayed for bountiful harvest. Sometimes they prayed for rain during droughts. At times it was simply for the protection of their people during harsh times. But now, they did as was instructed and prayed for their king. They prayed for his good health and his ability to continue to rule over all men with a just and firm hand.

The walls echoed in this ancient chamber deep below the city as the four priests continued their worship when suddenly the fire began to flicker and rage about wildly. The priests stopped their chanting as the fire began to grow.

The priests jumped back in shock and fear as the flame grew so high it threatened to hit the low stone ceiling. One of the priests ran to the door in fear and began to bang on it ferociously as smoke began to fill the chamber, hoping the guards would open it. But the other priests knew that this was a pointless exercise. The guards were instructed to never open the door until the entire ceremony was done.

Then one of the priests walked over and grabbed the panicking priest and pulled him to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself, Mizuki! Can't you see this is a sign from the Gods?"

Mizuki looked up at the priest with a mix of fear and anger. "Yes Iruka!" Mizuki said. "It's a sign that the Gods are angry with us! And now they plan to burn us alive within these walls!"

"No." Iruka said with a smile. "The Gods are not angry." Iruka looked at the large flames and the tranquil look on his face calmed the two other priests around him. Iruka looked deep into the flame wanting to see the sign that he knew in his heart the Gods were giving him.

Then he saw it. In the very flames he saw several beasts. Beasts that he knew from legends past. They were large and imposing and destroyed all in their path. But in their wake of death and destruction, Iruka saw life. Life anew that was cleansed by fire and born through sacrifice. A new world was coming. The vision was so powerful it brought Iruka to his knees.

Suddenly the flames began to die down until it was nothing more than burning embers. "Incredible!" Mizuki said as he got to his feet. "What do you think it meant?"

"I know." Iruka said groggily as the other priests helped him to his feet. "The Gods…they…they spoke to me though the flames. I have been given a great vision. And with that vision, a great task."

"Madness!" Mizuki said skeptically. "You have been given no vision! And if you had been why would the Gods choose you! You, the youngest of the us who is only seventeen!"

"Age and experience has no bearing on the whims of the Gods Mizuki." one of the older priests said. "Tell us Iruka. What did the Gods tell you?"

"I can not say it to you." Iruka said. "This I must first say to our king." Iruka then turned and knocked on the heavy wooden door leading out of the room.

"What are you doing Iruka?" Mizuki asked. "You and I both know the guards will not open the door for another two days! Even if we may die that door will not open."

But much to their surprise the door opened and one of the guards stood in front of them. Mizuki stared in shock as the two other priests gasped. "Surely the Gods guide him!" One of them said in amazement. In the six hundred year tradition, never had this door opened before the appointed time.

"I need you to send word to our king," Iruka said to the guard. "Inform him that I have received a vision from the Gods. Tell Lord Madara that the end times have begun! The Sins are coming!"

_Ramen Studios Proudly Presents…_

_With Characters and Locations Created by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura_

_The Seven_ **Sins**

_Chapter One_

_-The Land of Fire – Seventeen Years Later-_

The young boy buried the pickaxe deep in the loose dirt. He then quickly pulled the axe free and buried it into the ground again. Over and over he repeated the motion as he had done many times through out the day as he loosened the dirt in a straight line from one side of the open field to the other.

The sun beat down on his bare back relentlessly as he continued his work. Over and over he used his axe to dig into the earth and he did so with a smile on his face. After about an hour straight of working he stopped and removed a dirty white cloth from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his face and chiseled chest. He then put the cloth away as he walked a short distance to a large tree stump. On the stump sat an old metal bucket of water.

The boy grabbed the ladle that hung on the side, dipped it into the water and took a deep drink before dipping it into the bucket for one more. With his thirst satisfied, the boy took a deep breath of the crisp air and admired the area.

He stood on a large plot of farmland surrounded by the many large trees of the forest. For the last two days he had been using nothing but his pickaxe to toil and work the land, preparing it for planting the crops. It was hard work but it was honest and he enjoyed it immensely.

"Ahh!" The boy exclaimed as he stretched his arms out. Just then he heard the humming of engines above. Shading his eyes from the sun he saw the large air ship flying high above his head as it headed off to the north. "Man," The boy whispered to himself. "One day."

The boy slung the axe over his shoulder and began walking down the hill to continue his work when he heard someone called him. "Naruto! Hey Naruto! Come here kid!" Naruto turned to see an older, grey haired man walking towards him. The man was tall with waist length, spiky grey hair that was tied into a pony tail along with two bangs that framed the side of his face and a wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a short green kimono with matching pants.

"Grandpa!" Naruto said happily as he walked towards the man.

"How's it going out here kid?" The man said as he looked about. "Things look like they're shaping up quite nicely!"

"Yep!" Naruto said proudly. "Did you expect anything less than perfection!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly. "And I'll be finished in no time!"

"That's great Naruto." His grandfather said. "But why don't you take off for now. You deserve a break."

"No way grandpa!" Naruto yelled. "I'm almost done. I can have this whole field ready for planting in a few hours! Dattebayo!"

Naruto's grandfather waived his hands in defeat and said, "Settle down kid! I know you can! Geez, you have the energy on an ox! I don't know where you get all this stamina from! Anyway, I was thinking you and I could head down to Nawaki's for a quick bite!"

Naruto's smile broadened as his mind turned to food and in a burst of excitement he yelled, "Yatta!" It wasn't often his grandfather would suggest that Naruto join him on a trip to the village. Usually he would go alone leaving Naruto to mind the farm. On those days Naruto would wait for the inevitable knock on his door of villagers who had volunteered to bring his drunken grandfather home. Knowing this would happen, Naruto would already have sobering tea boiling in wait for his grandfather who was often so wasted he barely even conscious.

Most times Naruto would remain on the farm, working hard. Rarely would he leave the property and when he did it was to make a quick errand run. When he was younger Naruto would leave daily for school. It was the only thing about school he really liked. But once he had graduated a few months ago he rarely left. Which was fine with him. He loved this land and he loved working on it. His grandfather would joke that Naruto cherished this land more than even he did and he was the one who paid for it.

"Hey Naruto quit day dreaming and clean yourself up!" Naruto's grandfather yelled. "Don't think I won't leave you!"

About three hours later Naruto and his grandfather were walking through the streets of Konohagakure. Konohagakure was one of the largest villages in the land, second only to Capital City to the south and was, in its prime, to be considered one of the great metropolitan centers for studies in art, science and medical advancement. Naruto's grandfather would go on and on about how beautiful Konohagakure had been. "A great city in the heart of ancient woods." he'd say. "A place where man respected nature and worked in harmony with it. A city where many scholars would travel to learn and debate those of like mind. One could feel the pulse of the world that flowed to the future when you were in Konohagakure."

But that was before the war fifty years ago. That was before the village, like many others in this world, was ravaged by the Empire in its campaign for world dominance. A campaign they had won. And now, this once shining beacon for the future, was a crime ridden city of decay. It was said that Konohagakure had only had two types of people. The criminals and the victims.

Most homes were in disrepair or decay. The large school that once stood was turned into rubble where the few who choose to teach the unfortunate children of Konohagakure was forced to do so in one of the three rooms that still stand.

Most people went about their day trying to scratch out a meager existence trying to find hope in what little they could attain. Naruto's grandfather had come to the village and purchased the farmland several miles outside the village about around the time Naruto had been born. It was about twenty acres and when he brought it, it was nothing more than a pile of hard soil where nothing could grow.

The man he purchased it from laughed at him once the deal was done, believing he'd just robbed his grandfather blind. But within a few short years Naruto's grandfather had quickly turned the place into lush farmland. It was the only place for miles where fresh, unpolluted food could be found.

But instead of selling it at exorbitant prices, Naruto's grandfather would sell at prices so low that he might as well give it away. Which he often did at times. Naruto's grandfather, despite his reputation for drinking and carousing with women, was more known for his overwhelming generosity and ability to charm anyone. Which is probably why he was considered the most popular man in and around the village.

He was so respected that no criminal tried to rob him, none of the Empire soldiers bothered him. And unlike other businesses, they also did not try to shake him down for extra tax money. Many of the village elders often came to him for advice and would try to convince him to take over as Kage to represent the village and fight for the people's interests with the Empire. But every time he was asked he would decline stating that he was a farmer not a politician.

As Naruto and his grandfather walked down the dirty streets, Naruto was proud of the high stature his grandfather had attained and all the good work he tried to do for the people. Yet he was saddened that for all he did it was not enough as he looked at the rampant poverty that plagued the village.

Finally the pair arrived just outside their destination. Nawaki's Diner, named after the deceased little brother of Lady Tsunade, the venerable owner of the place. Nawaki's Diner was the most popular place to eat in the entire village. Not just for the fact that the food was cleaner and better tasting but because of the service. The bartender and the waitress were Tsunade's two adopted daughters who were becoming as famous as their mother for their beauty. Naruto followed his Grandfather in and instantly many of the patrons took notice. "Jiraiya!" One older man who sat amongst a group of men yelled. "Good to see you, you old dog! And I see you brought the kid out!"

Jiraiya gave a broad, bright smile. "Naruto deserved it!" He yelled proudly. "You should see all the hard work he's been putting in! I think this year's crops will be the best yet!"

Many of the men in the group cheered at the news. "All right Naruto!" One of the men said. "Keep it up! We're all depending on you!"

Over at the bar, two young girls were serving drinks. The girl behind the bar, was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. Her hair was fashioned in a high pony tail and she wore gold hoop earrings as well as a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. Seeing the commotion the girl smiled and said, "Well, it looks like lover boy is back, Sakura."

The blonde girls sister, Sakura, was standing on the other side of the bar. She looked and say Naruto and his grandfather surrounded by the small group of villagers. She sighed as she put her tray down on the bar. Sakura had bright waist-length, pink hair with large green eyes and slightly large forehead. She wore a tight red shirt and a tight pink, short skirt. "Stop kidding around Ino," she said with a hint of annoyance. "You know there's nothing going on between me and Naruto. He's just an old friend from school."

"Yeah, but how many times has he asked you out so far this year?" Ino asked. "Fifteen? Sixteen? The poor guy has it bad for you! Why not give him a shot?"

"Because we're friends, Ino!" Sakura said. "If things don't work out then we can't go back. Besides I need a guy who's a bit tougher than Naruto. I mean he's a sweet guy and all. But he's no fighter. He's just not…man enough for me. And no offense to him, but it's not exactly my dream to be a farmers' wife."

Ino laughed. "Well maybe you're right!" She said. "But you have to admit, compared to most of the guys in this god forsaken town, Naruto is quite a catch." Sakura and Ino looked around the diner. Most of the men were old, worn down and broken spirited. Many others were bar flies using the last of their money for a drink. Many of the young men their age had already left the village seeking fame and fortune. Many had joined the Empire.

As the girls looked around they caught two toothless men, in dirty clothes staring at them lustfully while in the far corner four Imperial Guardsmen laughed as they drank and ate. "Ugh!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sakura said.

"Anyway," Ino said. "I know Naruto isn't the most suave guy on the planet. But he's nice and he is kinda good looking. And you have to figure all that physical work he does has benefits!"

"Benefits?" Sakura asked.

"Oh come on Sakura!" Ino said with a wink and smile. "You know what they say about those country boys right? I bet under that god awful black and orange jumpsuit he has one hell of a body!"

"God, you are such a perv Ino!" Sakura said as the two girls giggled.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he came up to the bar. "How are you? Hey Ino!"

Ino waived with a knowing smile and nonchalantly walked to the other side of the bar. Sakura turned to face Naruto and, leaning back on the bar said, "Hey Naruto. Out with your old man, I see."

"Yep," Naruto said. He rubbed his nose with his thumb proudly and said, "It's a treat for all the hard work I've been doing. Thanks to me this year's crop will probably be the best ever."

"And we all appreciate it!" Sakura said with a warm smile.

"So how's about we celebrate?" Naruto said nervously. "How about you and I..?"

"Naruto," Sakura said. "We've been over this. You're really not my type and I'd rather just be friends."

"I know," Naruto said sadly. "I know I'm not the guy you love." Suddenly Naruto's demeanor changed and a smile came to his face. "But I won't give up! I'm getting stronger! And I'll do better! And one day I will win your heart!"

Naruto suddenly realized that he had been yelling and the entire diner had stopped and was staring at him and Sakura. "Geez, kill me now." Sakura said as she tried to hide her reddened face behind her tray.

Ino was behind the bar giggling while Jiraiya shook his head in disapproval_. Smooth move knucklehead_, Jiraiya thought to himself.

Just then a beautiful, older blonde woman came from the kitchen that was located behind the bar. "Naruto!" She said. "You really need to learn to control your emotions kiddo! Teuchi, Ayame and I could here you all the way back in the kitchen!"

Tsunade was a fairly tall, fair skinned woman with golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. She also had a tattoo of a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. Despite being in her fifties, Tsunade was well known for her incredible beauty and her large breasts. She wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves that was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. She also wore open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and soft pink lipstick. As well as a necklace in clear view on her chest.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Granny Tsunade," He said. Tsunade smiled warmly at Naruto. She'd known him since he was an infant and though she'd never told him, she thought of him as her own grandchild.

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya with a disapproving look. "Well, it looks like that old lecher is back to cause a commotion," Tsunade said. "But since you're here perhaps that means he plans to behave himself."

"Or maybe he preferred that I drag him home instead having strangers do it?" Naruto said with a laugh.

Tsunade gave a hearty laugh that caused her breasts to bounce. "Yes!" she said. "He is a foolish old bastard!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He'd known Tsunade all his life and despite how often she would talk down to Jiraiya or insult him he could see that she cared about him. In fact, though he wasn't sure, he would often see her look at Jiraiya in a certain way.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he came over with open arms. "Give us a hug!"

"No way Jiraiya!" Tsunade said. "You just want to feel me up!"

"Well can you blame me?" Jiraiya said as he stared at Tsunade's breasts. He had a bit of drool on the side of his mouth and was slowly reaching out towards them. "Who wouldn't want to touch those soft beautiful pillows?"

"Another step and I really will put you to sleep!" Tsunade yelled as she clenched her fist. Jiraiya immediately stepped back and smiled nervously.

Tsunade suddenly began to smile and then sighed as she shook her head. "Why don't you two grab a seat in that booth. I'll have Teuchi whip you guys up something."

Meanwhile, just on the outskirts of town, a lone, hooded figure slowly walked down the dirty streets. He looked at the hopeless denizens that littered the streets of this once great village impassively. Villagers looked at the mysterious man with their usual distrust as he made his way through the village.

Eventually he saw his destination in the distance. _It's time_, the man thought as he continued walking.

"Hey waitress!" One of the Imperial Guardsmen yelled as he raised his cup. "I need another drink!"

Sakura sighed and walked over. She really hated talking to these guys. "What do you want Raiga?" she said impatiently. Raiga had blue eyes with a ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and dark fleshy lips. He wore the regular ninja outfit with flak jacket and had a white armband on his right arm indicating that he was a platoon lieutenant.

"You should speak to me with a bit more respect Sakura," Raiga said with a smug smile. "I am after all a lieutenant in the Imperial Guard."

"Whatever," Sakura said. "To me, you'll always be that snot nosed kid who flunked out of school." This caused the three other guards to laugh which clearly upset Raiga.

"You should watch your fucking tone bitch!" Raiga said under his breath. "Unless you want that bitch of a mother of yours to pay for it with a higher tax rate! Understand?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Yes," She said through gritted teeth.

"What was that?" Raiga asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said louder.

"Yes…what?" Raiga asked.

"Yes…sir!" Sakura said. She fought not to vomit. Sakura stared at Raiga for a brief moment wanting nothing more that to carve the smile off his face. "What can I get you?"

"Well," Raiga said before he looked at his beer cup and slowly pushed it off the table causing it to shatter on the wood floor. Sakura looked at the shards of glass and back at Raiga who looked at her with a smug look. "Well," he said. "Aren't you going to get that?" As she bent over to clean it up Raiga continued. "As for what I want…there are…many things that I want." Raiga touched Sakura thigh and slowly moved his hand up, attempting to slip his hands under her skirt.

Sakura jumped and swatted Raiga's hand away. "To hell with you Raiga, you bastard!" She yelled. "Touch me again and I'll cut your penis off and feed it to you!"

"Is that so?" Raiga said as he suddenly reached out and pulled Sakura onto his lap. "So tell me, will you cut me now?" Sakura tried to pull away but he was too strong and held her still. Fearful, Sakura looked to Naruto who saw what was happening. Naruto flinched as he was preparing to get to his feet but Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's arm and Naruto stopped and remained seated.

Sakura stared at him with pleading eyes but Naruto looked away sadly. Raiga stroked Sakura's hair causing her to flinch. He then took some in his hands as smelled it. "Ah," he sad wistfully. "Like berries. You know Sakura. I do not know why we fight. You're what; seventeen now? You should know what's good for you. A girl as beautiful as you should be with a man of high station. I mean look at me. I'm only twenty and I'm already a lieutenant. You should be smart and be my friend. If you were to say…marry me…be mine…then think of what we could do together."

"I'd rather die." Sakura said.

"That too could be arranged." Raiga said as he forced Sakura to touch the hilt of his sword. "Perhaps if you were to…show me your gratitude to me for working so hard to protect this village…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tsunade yelled as she pulled Sakura out of Raiga's grasp. "If that's the type of service you're looking for Raiga then you should head to the whore house down the street!"

Raiga smiled. "You misunderstand me Tsunade," He said. "I was just mentioning how beneficial it would be for Sakura to be my ally. I mean, say for instance your taxes were to increase if I mentioned to my superiors how well this place has been doing lately." Tsunade gritted her teeth at Raiga's veiled threat.

"Would you be able to afford it if those taxes went up say…fifty percent?" Raiga asked. "But if you and your darling daughter here were to be more…accommodating to me then who knows." Raiga then looked at Sakura lustfully. "I'm sure we would be able to negotiate some form of payment."

Tsunade slammed a full cup of beer on the table in front of Raiga and said, "Here's your damned drink." She then pulled Sakura away and after they got back to the bar where Ino waited for them. Tsunade looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto who was avoiding her gaze. "Yes." She said. "I'm fine. Thank you mom."

Just then the front door swung open and everyone looked to see a man wearing a tattered, black hooded cloak that hid his face. The man paused at the entrance for a moment and surveyed the room. Naruto stared at the man and though he couldn't see his face or eyes he swore the stranger was looking in his direction. The man then walked to the bar as everyone looked at him suspiciously. As the man took a seat everyone slowly returned to their conversations.

Ino came over and said, "What can I get you?"

"I was told this place has the best ramen in the Land of Fire." The man said.

"You got that right!" Ino said with a smile.

The man placed his hand on the bar and when he removed it there were several gold coins. "One bowl then," he said. "And a bottle of sake."

Ino took the money and went into the back to place the order. About ten minutes later she came out with the food and drink and placed it in front of the hooded figure. Sakura was sitting at the bar, still visibly shaken by her encounter. Ino came by and handed her some tea. The man took a deep smell of the ramen and then pushed his hood back revealing his face.

The man wasn't a man at all. He was a teenager. He had black hair with a dark blue tint that was pulled back into a shoulder length ponytail. He had two bangs that framed the side of his face. As he opened his eyes it was revealed that they were red, with three black tomoe encircling the pupil.

Ino and Sakura gasped at how handsome the boy looked and began to whisper and giggle amongst themselves. Suddenly Ino broke away and slid back in front of the man as he ate in silence. "Hey there!" she said. "Enjoying the food and sake? Is there anything else I can get for you?" The boy looked up to see that she was leaning over the bar and he could see her cleavage. But he continued eating without acknowledging her.

"Maybe you'd prefer a booth, rather than sitting at the bar?" Sakura said as she brushed her hair back. Again the boy looked up and saw Sakura standing very close to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine right here." the boy said as he began to smile. He looked at both girls and said, "But I wouldn't mind the company."

Just then Tsunade came out with Naruto's and Jiraiya's food and placed it before them. Naruto's eyes were glued to Sakura as she flirted with this stranger. He gritted his teeth in anger but remained silent. Tsunade looked at Naruto and then to Sakura but chose to say nothing. She then looked at Jiraiya who nodded to her in silence before she turned and left.

"Ah!" Raiga said as he and his comrades rose from their seats. "This was indeed a great meal! Tsunade, how much do I owe you?" Tsunade gritted her teeth at the mocking question, knowing that she wouldn't dare request payment.

Raiga laughed as he walked towards the exit with his men in tow. As they passed the bar Raiga stopped in front of Sakura. "I suppose I'll see you soon Sakura?" He asked. "Perhaps in some…dark alley?"

"Raiga!" Tsunade yelled.

Raiga laughed and waived her off. "I'm just joking lady Tsunade!" He then looked at Sakura and said, "Just joking."

"I have a joke for you," the stranger said as Raiga was walking away. Raiga and his men stopped and looked at the boy. Without even looking away from his food the boy said, "Why should Dogs of the Empire be seen and not heard?"

Raiga gritted his teeth at the phrase. To be called a Dog of the Empire was a great insult. One that few would dare say to the face of an Imperialist. With a smile the boy said, "Because their smell is bad enough!"

"What was that?" Raiga yelled as he touched the hilt of his sword.

"What?" The boy said calmly. "Didn't you like my joke? It's a good one. I know, you've heard that one before right? Maybe you'd like the one about the Empire Dog that was fucking a goat."

One of Raiga's comrades was about to draw his sword when Raiga placed his hand on his chest to stop him. "What's your name kid? I like to know the names of the people I arrest. I place their name on my wall."

The boy spun in his seat and leaned back. "Uchiha…Sasuke," He said.

"Uchiha?" Raiga asked. "I thought they were all extinct."

The smile suddenly faded from the Sasuke's face as he said, "No. Not yet."

"Perhaps I should speed that process along," Raiga said as he held the hilt of his sword.

Sasuke smiled. "I wouldn't draw those swords if I were you." He said. "If you do…then you will die by them."

"Ok boys why don't we all settle down?" Tsunade said as she tried to intervene.

"Shut up you old hag!" Raiga yelled. Raiga stared at the boy and then said to his men with a smile. "You know what? Let's forget about prison. I think we need to remind everyone just who the hell they're dealing with! We're the elite soldiers of the Empire! Protectors of the people! And I think the people need protection from this foul mouthed idiot." Raiga looked to the ninja on his left and said, "Kill him."

As the ninja advanced and began to draw his sword, Sasuke moved with blinding speed. Without even getting up from his seat, Sasuke grabbed the ninja by the wrist and pulled it forward so that he fully drew his sword. And with amazing strength he forced the man to aim the tip of his sword at his own stomach and Sasuke quickly pushed forward, forcing the man to stab himself with his own sword. The ninja spat up blood and lurched forward, collapsing onto the bar before sliding to the ground dead.

Suddenly the restaurant exploded in a cacophony of screams as people flooded out into the street to escape the violence. In the midst of the stampede, Sasuke ran out into the middle of the street, followed by the three remaining soldiers.

A crowd quickly surrounded them as the fight continued. Sasuke unlatched his cloak and threw it to the ground. He was wearing dark blue pants and sandals. He also wore a grey, high collared, sleeveless shirt underneath black body armor, arm guards and a sword strapped to his back.

It was then the onlookers gasped as they saw the birthmark that looked like a tattoo on Sasuke's right shoulder. It looked like a snake trying to eat its own tail and in the center of the circle it formed, there was a number.

"_**2"**_

Many people gasped and began to whisper and talk amongst themselves. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the mark. He looked at Jiraiya who glanced quickly at him and back towards the fight. Sasuke seemed unfazed by the reaction and simply smiled.

"You just killed a member of the Imperial Guard!" Raiga yelled. "A capital offense! Now I have every legal right to chop off your head and stick on a pike! Kill him!"

Raiga and the two ninja charged at Sasuke as the smile faded from his face and under his breath he said, **"The Wrathful shall be shown Patience." **The first ninja swung his sword at Sasuke's head. But Sasuke ducked under the attack and grabbed the man by his arm and wrenched it back until it snapped by the elbow. The ninja screamed in pain and dropped the sword. Sasuke caught it in mid air and, still holding on to the ninja's broken arm, twisted the ninja into the path of the second ninja who was attacking on the opposite side. Unable to stop the ninja stabbed his comrade through the chest, killing him.

Meanwhile, Raiga, believing Sasuke preoccupied, attacked him head on. Raiga threw a kunai at Sasuke but Sasuke used the sword to knock the kunai away and into the crowd. The kunai flew straight towards Naruto's face but he quickly sidestepped it.

Raiga moved quickly, using his sword and striking towards Sasuke. But Sasuke was ready and used the sword he took from the fallen ninja to block Raiga's first attack and with blinding speed, countered and slashed Raiga across the chest and kicked him away. He then let go of the dead ninja was holding on to and used the sword to stab the last ninja in the neck, killing him.

Everyone looked on in awe and fear as they witnessed the deaths that took all but ten seconds. Raiga however, was still alive and as he held the open wound on his chest he slowly crawled trying to reach his sword.

Sasuke suddenly turned and threw the sword in his hand impaling Raiga through his wrist as he tried to reach for his sword. Raiga screamed in pain as blood gushed from his wrist. Raiga slowly reached out with his other hand and pulled the blade out of his wrist and began to scream in pain as he clutched his arm to his chest.

He then looked to the faces in the crowd who stared at him as though he were already dead and buried. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled. "A hundred pieces of gold to the man who kills him!" No one moved. "Two hundred!" Still no one moved.

Humbled and humiliated Raiga laughed bitterly. "You traitorous fucks!" He yelled at the crowd as he spat up blood. "Is this what I get! All I have done was to protect this fucking village and its people! And this is my payment? You all looked down on me as a child! Yet I earned my place! And still you look down on me!"

Raiga then heard a footstep by his head. He looked up to see Sasuke looking down towards him. Sasuke then bent down, reaching towards him. Raiga closed his eyes, believing the end had come, when to his surprise Sasuke instead reached for Raiga's sword that lay nearby. Sasuke looked at the blade as a customer looks over a piece a fruit before purchase. Raiga glared at Sasuke with scorn. "Mercy!" he said. "I beg for your mercy!"

Sasuke held the sword up to the sky and looked over the blade, causing the sunlight to gleam over the metal. "Did you know that members of the Imperial Guard are given weapons based on the quality of their station?" He asked as he continued to look over the sword. "In other words," he said. "The higher they think of you…or the more valuable they believe you to be…the better the sword you receive."

"Please!" Raiga said. "Mercy! I don't want to die!"

Without even looking at Raiga, Sasuke spun the sword in his hand before he suddenly stabbed downward, impaling the sword between the man's eyes. Blood gushed from Raiga's face like a volcano as he gurgled, choking on his own blood and died. "This sword isn't worth shit." Sasuke said as he walked away without even looking at the dead man.

Everyone stared at Sasuke in silence as he walked over to gather his cloak. Once he gathered it up, he began walking back towards the diner. The crowd parted like an ocean to let him pass as they watched him in fear. Sasuke walked back into the diner silently and returned to his seat and began to eat his meal. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up at his own reflection in the mirror on the wall in front of him behind the bar and he couldn't help but smile.

_-To Be Continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

_INTRODUCTION_

Welcome back to the Seven Sins. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_THANK YOU_

I like to thank the following people for reviewing my last chapter: Guest; RembrantOtaku; Dark Waffle; chelsearuls; mrgirmjaw; Ben Vilhaven; Konoha's Crimson Fox; nxsasori521; musguian.

* * *

_RESPONCES_

_**Guest** _- It's monthly because I have two other ongoing series that I'm working on plus...you know...life. Lol! Sorry but I can't produce things an quicker.

_**RembrantOtaku** _- Thank you.

_**Dark Waffle** _- Hey DW thank you for reading my work and I hope this knew series can live up to the expectations you have. As for the romantic pairings I'm not going to lie, all of the big three will be touched on to some level or another. I really can't say more than that. Just keep reading and you'll see what develops.

_**chelsearuls**_ - Thank you. I'll keep writing if you keep reading. Lol!

_**mrgirmjaw**_ - Thanks bro.

_**Ben Vilhaven**_ - Yep. This is a monthly fic. I was a bit late with this chapter due to some net problems I've been having. Damn PC's! Lol! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

_**Konoha's Crimson Fox** _- Glad to see you reading my new work KCF! I hope you enjoy bro.

**_nxsasori521_** - Thank you for reading.

**_musguian_** - The other Sins have not been revealed at all yet so you'll just have to wait. This is a long story and I'll be taking my time to reveal things. I'm glad you liked my initial representation of Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand is more of a weak person right now. But Like all my characters I plan to show growth with Sakura. So don't worry about it. Glad you liked Jiraiya and Tsunade. together. I never really had a chance to write to many interactions with them in my previous work so I'm really happy to focus in on them a bit.

* * *

_MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR_

Ok, so here is my latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And please remember to leave a review when done. I survive on reviews!

* * *

_Seven Sins_

_Chapter II_

Sasuke continued to eat his bowl of ramen in silence in the now empty diner when he heard the jingle of the bell as the front door opened. He continued to eat without acknowledging the movement in the diner but he could tell someone was coming closer.

With only the broth left, Sasuke picked up the bowl and began to finish it off. He could sense someone had now sat next to him. "That was pretty stupid," Jiraiya said as he looked at the young boy. "Sasuke…was it?"

Sasuke put down the bowl and looked at the grey haired old man. "This is a stupid world," Sasuke said as he reached for the bottle of sake. He poured a small amount into a cup and drank it down like it was water.

"You're a little young to be drinking that stuff aren't you?" Jiraiya asked. "What are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen," Sasuke said. "And in case you're wondering, my father is dead. You are not him."

Just then the front door swung open and Tsunade walked in with Sakura, Naruto and Ino in tow. "You idiot kid!" Tsunade yelled. "Have you any idea what you've done!?"

"I did the manly thing and took care of your problem," Sasuke said. He then looked at Naruto and with a half smile said, "Someone had to."

Naruto gritted his teeth and then jumped forward. "You didn't have to kill them!"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "Next time I'll bend over and let them shove their sword up my ass."

"That's not what we mean," Jiraiya said. "Raiga was an idiot. But he and those guys were harmless idiots. They'd never actually killed anyone before and everyone knew it. They just talk a big game."

"In my experience the one's who talk a big game eventually have to back it up," Sasuke said as he took another sip of sake. "Wouldn't you rather take care of the problem now before all you have are regrets for not acting sooner?" Sasuke then looked at Sakura and smiled. "I bet she feels like I do."

Sakura blushed and smiled back but said nothing. "That's not the point!" Naruto said. He was now angrier than ever as he saw the obvious reaction Sakura had for this boy. "No matter what we feel about the Empire, if we start killing before they even do anything then we're no better than them. We must come up with peaceful solutions."

Sasuke slammed his cup down and laughed. He then looked at Jiraiya and said, "What fairy dust did you sprinkle on this kid?! Peaceful solutions? The Daimyo of the Five Great Countries thought they could find a peaceful solution too. I wonder if they realized how wrong they were as their bodies were dumped into unmarked graves?"

"Naruto, Ino, Sakura," Tsunade said. "I want you to leave us in private."

"But Granny…" Naruto said.

"Now!" Tsunade yelled. Ino, Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before walking into the back.

"This is a load of crap!" Naruto yelled. "To think that guy would believe that going around killing people is a good idea!"

"Well," Ino said. "You have to admit he had good intentions."

"Grandpa once told me good intentions are meaningless without good actions behind it," Naruto said. As the two continued to talk, Sakura hung back and then snuck and hid behind the corner as she listened in on the conversation. As Naruto continued to talk he turned and realized that Sakura was eavesdropping. He, followed by Ino, ran back. "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Shh!" Sakura whispered as she strained to hear what they were saying. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to convince Sakura to stop as well as being intrigued himself, Naruto decided to listen in.

"So you think you're way is better?" Jiraiya asked. "Travelling from town to town, killing Imperial Guardsmen?"

"Seems to work out," Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Jiraiya asked. He then gestured towards outside where dozens of people were gathered outside looking in. Everyone could see the mix of fear and hate in the eyes of the crowd.

"I'm used to that," Sasuke said dismissively. "I have no reason to care what weak people think or say."

"You're used to it huh?" Tsunade said impatiently. "Is that because you're an Uchiha? Or because you're a Sin?"

Sakura gasped as she heard those words. 'He's…an…an actual Sin?' She thought.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled; shocked that she would ask such a question so loudly. Tsunade raised her hand to silence him.

"It's true, isn't it?" She asked. "That mark on your shoulder. It is the mark of Sin."

Sasuke looked at the mark on his shoulder and then back to Tsunade. "Yeah. Beautiful isn't it?"

Tsunade took a deep breath as though she were trying to calm herself. Realizing that she needed a moment to compose herself Jiraiya spoke up. "So then you're being increasingly foolish. You know that you're being hunted by the Empire. And yet here you are exposing yourself needlessly. When word reaches the Empire of those deaths, this village will be swarmed by Guardsmen looking for revenge. And now, they'll be taking it out on anyone they deem fit. Do you understand? The people have it hard enough as it is."

"The people shouldn't just be sitting around like trained sheep!" Sasuke said as he slammed his fist on the bar. "If they're not brave enough to fight for their own freedom then they don't deserve it and should open their legs to what ever oppression that fucks them up the ass!"

"And because you're proudly showing off that mark you ensure that this village will see hard times!" Jiraiya said. "Don't you care about what happens to the people?!"

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "You've got the wrong guy. I'm not the caring type."

"Then why are you here?" Tsunade finally said. There was a hint of fear in her eyes as she looked at the young boy. "What are you looking for?"

"For now?" Sasuke asked. "A place to stay for the night. But what I'm really looking for isn't in this village. At least…I don't think it is."

"How are you so sure?" Tsunade asked.

"Because no village this cowardly could house a segment of ANBU," Sasuke said.

"You're talking about those underground freedom fighters?" Jiraiya asked. "What makes you think they might be in Konoha?"

"I don't," Sasuke said. "I think they're in a village several miles to the north. I am just passing through this place. I'm also looking for someone who could guide me there. I've been told the village is difficult to find."

"I doubt you'll find anyone here that's willing to help a Sin," Tsunade said.

Sasuke laughed and said, "I never said it would be easy." Sasuke stood up and gathered his belongings. "Well, this was a waste of time. I'll see you around."

"Where are you going now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Like I said," Sasuke responded. "I need a place to stay for the night."

"You must realize that no one here will house a Sin," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke shrugged. "By the looks of this village I don't think it'll be hard to find some abandoned home to crash."

"Stay here for the night," Tsunade suddenly said, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks and cause Jiraiya to look at her in shock.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he came from around the corner with Ino and Sakura behind him.

"Damn," Jiraiya said to himself as he rubbed his forehead. "How much did you guys hear?"

"We heard enough!" Naruto yelled. "You can't let this guy stay here! It's obvious he's nothing but trouble that you don't need!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino yelled as she smiled at Sasuke. "I for one think it's a great idea. Don't you, Sakura?" Sakura merely smiled at Sasuke and did not answer.

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled. "This guy is bad news Granny and he can't be trusted!"

"Maybe not," Tsunade said. "But Sasuke stood up for my little girl and I can't just forget that. Sasuke, we have an extra room. You can stay here for the night if you wish."

Sasuke gave a little laugh as he looked at everyone in the room. "Tch, it's your call lady," he said as he walked over to her. "I'm not one to turn down a warm bed."

"Good," Tsunade said. "Ino, please show our guest to his room."

"No problem!" Ino yelled happily.

"I'll do it!" Sakura yelled causing everyone to look at her. "I mean…I should do it because you'll need Ino to help with this mess."

Ino gritted her teeth and looked like her head was about to explode when Tsunade said, "Alright Sakura. You do it."

Sakura turned and smiled triumphantly at Ino and then turned to Sasuke and said, "Please follow me."

As she began to walk off, Sasuke looked at her butt as it swayed and said with a smile, "No problem."

Sakura walked in silence as Sasuke walked behind. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't help but feel a mix of exhilaration and fear. As they walked up to the second floor all that could be heard was the creaking of the old wooden steps. Sasuke looked about at the old house with its faded, cream colored wall paper, healthy plants propped about and portraits of Tsunade and her daughters hanging here and there. He suddenly felt out of place here and somewhat uncomfortable.

As they walked the hallway Sakura could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. This was the feeling she'd lacked with any other man she'd met so far. This was what she was trying to tell Ino she needed to feel that Naruto could never invoke. "This is a bigger place than it looks from the outside," Sasuke said as he looked around.

Sakura smiled and said, "Many people say that. This was one of the older buildings in Konoha. Lady Tsunade purchased the place about fifteen years ago and fixed the place up the best she could."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup," Sakura said as she stopped by a door. "I know it's no mansion but I happen to think it's the most beautiful home in all of Konoha."

"Really?" Sasuke said as he walked around from behind Sakura and stood in front of her. "I happen to think it's what's in this home that gives it its beauty."

Sakura turned bright red as she looked at the boys charming smile. "So…is this me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the door they had stopped in front of.

"Oh! Um, yes…yes it is!" Sakura said nervously. "Here we are." Sakura opened the door and let Sasuke walk in. The room was small. There was a twin sized bed below the window, a small old wooden dresser, and an old desk and chair. There was faded cream wall paper that had small tears here and there. "It's not great," Sakura said. "But I'm sure it's better than some abandoned building."

Sasuke turned and smiled and said, "Well, the people here are better looking. That's for sure."

Again Sakura blushed. "Ah! Um, feel free to let me know if you need anything," She said as she bowed. Sakura looked up and said, "My…room…is just down the hall."

"Good to know," Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura quickly turned and walked down the hall leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke threw his cloak onto the bed and grimaced as he saw a cloud of dust billow out from the mattress. "Still better than nothing," He said in a low whisper. He then walked to the window and looked out at the view of the street. The sky, which was once blue, was now darkened with grey clouds. He heard the thunder in the distance as the rain slowly began to fall. Sasuke crossed his arms and stared out the window when he saw Jiraiya and Naruto leaving the diner. As the two walked down the street Naruto stopped and looked back and saw Sasuke staring at him. The two glared at each other before Naruto turned and left.

_~~~~~~Later that night…~~~~~~_

Naruto paced the living room floor frantically as Jiraiya sat in his favorite chair in front of the roaring fireplace reading a book. "Settle down kid! Your pacing is making my nauseous!" Jiraiya yelled as he put down his book.

"How can you be so calm Grandpa?!" Naruto yelled as he threw up his hands. "You know what that guy is!? You know that's he's nothing but trouble! We can't just let him stay in that house!"

Jiraiya sat forward in his seat as he took a moment to regard the young man before him. "And what would you suggest we do? Should we march over there, drag him from the bed and throw him out on his ass?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. "No! I don't know! But we have to do something! You said it yourself, once word of what he's done reaches the Empire they will swarm all over Granny's place! We can't let that happen!"

"Tsunade is well aware of that," Jiraiya said as he sat back in his chair. "She and the girls know how to take care of themselves. Besides, we have no say in the matter, its Tsunade's home and her choice."

"That's not good enough!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall which startled Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked up to see that Naruto had punched a dent into the wall. "Naruto, you must never allow your personal feelings to cloud your judgment," Jiraiya said sternly. "Wrath leads only to self destruction."

"I know that!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the dent Naruto had made. Naruto looked at the dent and sighed as he looked down at the ground. "Violence for your own sake is meaningless. And it will ultimately lead to the world we now live in. The only true way to defeat one's enemy; be it in war…or love…is to first understand them. However you can never hope to find peace with your enemy if you have not found peace within your self. Spend the rest of the night meditating on this."

Naruto took a deep breath and left the living room. He walked to his room and turned on the light and made his way to the window and looked at the storm that raged outside. He couldn't help but feel that a similar storm was beginning to rage within him. Naruto looked at his bandaged right hand as he rolled it around in his left. After a few moments he walked to the middle of his room and sat on the mat with his legs crossed and began to meditate.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Are you insane, Sakura!?" Ino yelled in a hushed tone. She was sitting in Sakura's room on her bed. Both girls were in their pajamas. "You can't possibly be serious!?"

"Why not!" Sakura said. "You heard what Sasuke said. He's searching for the Resistance forces that are fighting against the Empire. We've both talked about how we should join up! We can help put an end to the Empire! You know what they did to our parents! This is our chance for payback!"

"Sakura you aren't thinking clearly!" Ino said. "I know this guy is really cute and all but he's bad news. Even I can see that! And you saw that mark on his shoulder! You heard what mother said. That guy is a Sin! You've heard the myths! No good comes to those who associate with a Sin! They're harbingers of destruction!"

"Tch!" Sakura said dismissively. "That's just an old story parents tell their kids to scare them! You can't take that seriously!"

"All I know is that guy was in town five minutes and he killed three people!" Ino yelled. "Why do you think you can even trust him?"

"I…don't know," Sakura said. "But there was something. Something in his eyes. He looked…sad."

"Pft!" Ino said. "He looked sad? Please I saw you! You were too caught up looking at his lips!" Both girls began to giggle and continued their conversation. They didn't notice that Sakura's door was slightly ajar and standing in the hallway was Sasuke who stood motionless as he stared at them while listening in. Satisfied, he snuck back down the hall and back to his room where he sat in his bed and prepared himself for another sleepless night.

_~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~_

"Coming!" Tsunade yelled as she heard the front door bell ring. It rang again as she made her way down the stairs with her robe wrapped around her. "I said I'm coming!" She yelled. "Hold your damned horses!"

"What the hell do you..?!" She yelled as she opened the door. She stopped mid sentence when she was surprised to see Naruto standing at the door. "Naruto?" She asked. She then looked at a nearby clock and then back to him. "What are you doing here so early? It's eight in the morning?"

"Oh!" Naruto said nervously. "Good Morning Granny Tsunade! I was in the area and decided to stop by and say hi."

"In the area?" TSunade asked. "Why would you be around here this early?"

"Oh!" Naruto said. "I…umm…Grandpa Jiraiya wanted to me to pick up a few things at the market."

"The market doesn't open for another hour." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a nervous smile. "Now you know why I decided to stop by here. I can kill some time."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he looked around the house. "Naruto, are you here!?" He walked into Naruto's bedroom to find it empty. Jiraiya looked around confused. "Where the hell is that damned kid!?"

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

"Uh huh," Tsunade said with a smile. "Anyway, come on in. You hungry?"

"No thanks Granny Tsunade, I already ate!" Naruto said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked. "Too bad. I'm sure Teuchi has some leftover ramen from last night."

Naruto seemed to brighten up and with a wide smile he said, "Well Granny, if you insist maybe I could have a little something!"

"No problem," Tsunade said. "Sakura's in the kitchen by the way."

"Oh!" Naruto said. "Is she? Cool, but I didn't really come to see her you know."

"Sure you didn't," Tsunade said with a smile as she left the room.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen where he found Sakura over the sink watching dishes. Yet she seemed more interested in something happening outside the window over the sink. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Surprised, Sakura looked back. "Oh…Hey Naruto." She said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I decided to stop by while I wait for the market to open." Naruto said.

"Why would Jiraiya-san send you so early for?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows!" Naruto said. "The guy is old!" Sakura gave a little laugh as she went back to washing dishes. Yet she continued to stare out the window.

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence until Naruto asked, "So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Uhh, fine I guess," Sakura asked. "Why?"

"Well, with that…guy here…I figured…" Naruto said.

"That guy?" Sakura asked as she turned around. "You mean Sasuke? Is that why you came here? To check on me like some jealous boyfriend?"

"No, no, no Sakura! That's not…" Naruto said nervously.

"Because I can take care of myself Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "I don't need you to protect me!"

"Well, maybe you do need some protection from that guy. He's a maniac!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Oh! So now you want to protect me?! Funny, how you wanted to do this now when yesterday you…!" Sakura suddenly stopped as she realized she was about to say something she would regret. But it was too late. Naruto knew what she was about to say and even though the words were never said he got the meaning and he felt as though a knife had been plunged in his heart. Seeing the hurt on his face Sakura turned away, knowing there was nothing she could say to take it back. "Anyway," she said as she looked out the window. "Sasuke isn't a threat. I'm not afraid of him."

Naruto walked up to see just what Sakura kept looking at. When he looked out the window he was surprised to see a shirtless Sasuke chopping wood. "Yeah, I bet you aren't." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura who avoided looking at him.

Naruto turned and opened the door leading outside and made his way over to Sasuke who was in the middle of chopping another block of wood with an axe. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked impatiently as he walked up.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine!" Sasuke said with a smile as he sliced through the block. "Is that how people usually say good morning in this village?"

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke stopped and leaned on the axe. "Well let's see," he said. "I've got an axe here and some wood. So clearly I must be playing shogi."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto said angrily. "You said you would be leaving first thing in the morning. Why are you still here?"

"Actually, I never said anything about leaving first thing in the morning," Sasuke said. "As for this I figured that since the old lady was kind enough to put me up I might as well pull my weight. I noticed her firewood was low."

"You should go," Naruto said.

"What's your problem Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Does being in the presence of a real man threaten you so much?"

"Killing doesn't make you a man Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Neither does cowering in a booth like a coward," Sasuke responded. Naruto clenched his fists in anger but remained silent. Sasuke couldn't hide his amusement at seeing Naruto get upset. He reached down and grabbed another log of wood and placed it on the tree stump when he noticed Naruto's bandaged right hand. "Nasty wound?"

Naruto moved his hand out of Sasuke's view and touched his hand. "An old scar I got years ago on the farm." He said. "It's…pretty ugly. I prefer not to show it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and back to his hand. "Yeah," he said. "I know the feeling." For a brief moment here was silence between the two men as Sasuke went back to chopping wood.

"Why do you show it?" Naruto asked as he looked at the tattoo on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you show that tattoo?" Naruto asked. "You know what it means. You know what kind of trouble it causes you. Why show it so proudly?"

Sasuke stopped and leaned on the ax. He then looked at the tattoo and said, "Trust me; pride has nothing to do with it. If I could I'd burn this thing right off of me." Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise but remained silent. "But it wouldn't matter." Sasuke continued. "It would just come right back. Everything else I've tried doesn't work. Besides…it does serve a purpose."

"And what purpose is that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily and asked, "Hey, who the hell are you; my biographer? What's with all the damned questions about me?"

"I just want to know." Naruto said.

"Know what?" Sasuke asked.

"The real reason you're sticking around," Naruto said. "Something tells me you're not the kind of guy who hangs around to play house."

Sasuke laughed as he chopped through another block of wood. "You know, you might not be as dense as you act like you are farm boy." Naruto remained silent as he glared at Sasuke. "Ok," Sasuke said. "If you must know I'm looking for something."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"None of your damned business," Sasuke said.

"Tch," Naruto said impatiently. "Why shouldn't I be surprised that you would keep that a secret?"

"Takes a liar to know a liar I guess," Sasuke said. "We all have our secrets."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"These eyes of mine allow me to see much," Sasuke said. "You think I didn't notice what you did yesterday?"

"What I did?" Naruto asked.

"When I was fighting those Imperialist scumbags I blocked a kunai and it ricocheted into the crowd," Sasuke said. "It was heading right at you. And you dodged it…easily. Way too easily in fact, for some pacifist farm boy." Naruto seemed to grow ridged as he glared at Sasuke. "So, who the hell are you?"

"That was just luck," Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. "Luck? Right. Like I said, we all have our secrets Naruto."

"So what you're looking for is here in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Nope," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto with a smile. "Konoha is just where I can find someone to take me to what I'm looking for. But I must admit…I think I may have found something else that's pretty interesting."

Just then Sasuke saw Sakura exit the house, walking towards them. In her hand she carried a tray. "Some things are more interesting than others." Sasuke said with a knowing glance.

Sakura walked up with a pitcher of water and a glass. "Um, hey," She said to Sasuke. "I thought you could use a drink."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Seeing you is all the refreshment I'd need. But for now I'll take the water."

Sakura blushed as Sasuke took a deep drink. Naruto clenched his fist and fought to keep his composure as he suddenly felt like a third wheel. Sasuke finished his drink and placed it back on the tray. "Thanks Sakura," He said with a wink. Sakura gave a little laugh and then realizing how upset Naruto looked, she quickly gathered the tray and left. As she walked away Sasuke stared at her butt and said, "Yep, very interesting indeed."

Sakura made her way inside where Ino was waiting in the kitchen. "Is that Naruto out there?" She asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "He stopped by and went to talk to Sasuke."

Ino laughed and said "He's probably gone out there to challenge Sasuke to a duel for your hand!"

"Stop laughing Ino," Sakura yelled. "This isn't funny. Besides, Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against a man like Sasuke!"

"Yeah but it doesn't help with you throwing yourself at Sasuke like that right in front of him," Ino said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Naruto has a thing for me," Sakura said. "I've told him over and over that I just want to be his friend." Just then they heard the bell at the front door. "Looks like we have customers. Let's get to work."

"Right behind you!" Ino said with a smile as she followed Sakura out to the front.

Sakura and Ino walked through the kitchen and out to the bar. "Welcome to Nawaki's Diner!" Sakura exclaimed. "You guys…are…early." Sakura and Ino stopped in their tracks as they were greeted by eight, fully armed Imperial Soldiers.

"Funny," said the ninja who stood in front of the others. "It feels like we're right on time."

"Oh," Sakura said nervously. "How can we help you boys today? Would…you…like to see our specials?"

"Not today," the ninja said. "My name is Captain Kimimaro Kaguya. We're here about the incident that took place yesterday." Kimimaro wore the standard gray and blue Imperial armor. He was a tall, pale skinned man with vivid green eyes and two dots on his forehead. He had shoulder-length, grey hair which he wore divided down the middle of his head with two separate partings on wither side of his face.

Kimimaro was the captain of the garrison stationed in Konoha and was given the dubious nick name the Phantom of the Leaf due to his incredibly pale skin. He had garnered a reputation for his cold demeanor and brutal efficiency. Sakura and Ino had never met the man but they could see now what made this man so fearsome.

"Incident?" Ino asked as she did her best to feign ignorance.

"What's going on here!?" Tsunade said as she stormed in through the front door behind them. She pushed her way through the crowd of ninja until she reached the center of the room.

"Ah!" Kimimaro exclaimed. "I take it you must be Lady Tsunade? You're as beautiful as the people claim you to be."

"Skip the pleasantries!" Tsunade yelled. "Why the hell are you here with an army at my doorstep?! You're a bit early for lunch! My cooks haven't even arrived yet!"

"My apologies for how this may seem," Kimimaro said as he bowed. "My name is-"

"I already know who you are Captain." Tsunade said. "You don't keep as low a profile as you think. Now please tell me why you're here."

"Of course," Kimimaro said. "As I was explaining to your lovely daughters, last night the bodies of four Imperial Soldiers, including a lieutenant, were found in a ditch not four blocks from this establishment."

"How unfortunate," Tsunade said without showing a hint of surprise. "Konoha is a dangerous place, captain. You never know what awaits you around any corner."

"Indeed," Kimimaro said as he looked past Tsunade and at the girls who both looked nervous.

Tsunade quickly stepped into his line of sight and said, "But I'm not sure what any of this has to do with us."

"The last time these men were seen alive, they were on their way here to eat which they often did," Kimimaro said. "Lieutenant Raiga especially was known for having a certain…affinity…for the place." Again Kimimaro looked to the two girls who stood behind Tsunade.

"They were here yesterday." Tsunade said as she again stepped into Kimimaro's line of sight. "But they left after they ate. We have no idea what happened after they left."

"Really?" Kimimaro asked as he walked by Tsunade and slowly looked around the diner. He nonchalantly walked up to a nearby table and picked up a small glass salt shaker and began to inspect it. "Because we have reason to believe that these men were in fact killed much closer to your diner. Right outside in fact. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"No, we don't," Tsunade said. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at Sakura and Ino who both slowly began to make their way to behind the bar.

"And the man responsible?" Kimimaro asked. "The whole village is abuzz with chatter. A young man with black hair and red eyes; as well as a very unique tattoo on his right shoulder. You wouldn't happen to know who this person is and where he has gone would you?"

"Sorry," Tsunade said as she glanced at her daughters who had made it behind the bar. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kimimaro put the salt shaker down with a thud and Tsunade looked on in shock as she saw what looked like a large bone slowly growing out of Kimimaro's closed fist. "Such a shame," Kimimaro said as he turned to face Tsunade. "I was hoping we could avoid this."

_~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~_

Sasuke continued to chop block after block of wood in silence as Naruto stood silently with his arms folded in concentration. "So," Sasuke finally said. "I take it that you're in love with that Sakura girl right?"

Naruto's eyes flew open and looked at Sasuke. "Why the hell would you say that?!"

Sasuke laughed. "You kidding?" He asked. "I don't even need my eyes to see that pathetic display you just put on. I mean really, has anyone taught you how to be a man yet?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "What do you know about it!?"

"I know that women don't go for weak men," Sasuke said. "Women want a man they can feel safe with. They want a man who can protect them. Someone who can take charge."

"I can protect Sakura," Naruto said angrily.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked.

"Really," Naruto responded. Sasuke suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine as he stared at Naruto. There was a sudden change about him. Sasuke tried to focus in on what he was seeing. Suddenly Naruto seemed taller, stronger and more imposing. Something had changed. Something Sasuke couldn't quite put a finger on yet seemed very familiar. Before he could figure it out the two men where startled by a scream and the sound of breaking glass coming from inside the house.

The two boys gave each other a quick glance before they each sprinted from the back yard and into the house. Sasuke grabbed his sword that was leaning nearby and threw it across his shoulder. They quickly made their way through the house before they entered the diner area where they came to an immediate halt.

Standing before them were seven armed ninja. All of them had their swords drawn and prepared for battle. In the center of the room was a white-haired ninja holding what looked to be a long bloody bone, shaped like a short sword. Crouched in front of him was Tsunade, clutching to a bloody wound on her left shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto looked over to the bar and saw Sakura and Ino with kunai in their hands but they were surrounded by armed ninja. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, well," Kimimaro said as he looked at the two boys. "What do we have here? I came here expecting to find information on your whereabouts. But I honestly didn't expect to find you staying here."

Sasuke's body lowered into a semi-crouch and became tense as stone. He looked like a wild animal that had been cornered by predators and was preparing for its last stand. "You are the man I'm looking for are you not?" Kimimaro asked. "Uchiha Sasuke? My name is Captain Kaguya Kimimaro. I am the captain of the unit tasked with the protection of Konoha."

"Protection!?" Sasuke yelled. "You're not protectors! You're filth that was sent here by the Empire to maintain control over the people of this land. You're the boot the Empire uses to step on the necks of the people! You're not heroes! You're murderers!"

Kimimaro grinned as he looked at Sasuke. "It's funny to hear something like that coming from you." He said. "You, a man who has more blood on his hands than anyone else." Sasuke glared at Kimimaro. His eyes seemed to glimmer with a ferocity that seemed almost bestial. Yet he remained silent. "You are the man who in one night killed every Uchiha in his village, including his own mother and father? The man who then became a wanderer, going from village to village, killing Imperial soldiers on a whim with complete disregard to innocent life just so you could satisfy you lust for blood. I'd say you're the only murderer here."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke who glared at Kimimaro.

"Yes, you're right," Sasuke said. "I am a murderer."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. He knew that Sasuke was hiding something. He knew this man was dangerous but he couldn't believe that this was what he was hiding. As he looked at Sasuke he could see him tensing. He could tell that Sasuke was about to attack. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered low enough for Sasuke to hear.

"And you know what," Sasuke said to Kimimaro without acknowledging Naruto. "I think I might murder again."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered forcefully. "You can't!" Sakura and Ino looked around. They could feel the tension rising to a boiling point and it frightened them.

"Oh really?" Kimimaro said with a smile. "You would really risk a fight here and risk the lives of these innocent women?"

Sasuke didn't even look towards the women in the room his gaze remained fixated on Kimimaro. "Well, you said it yourself," he said. "I have a nasty tendency to disregard innocent life."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You can't! Not here! The girls..!"

Kimimaro began to laugh. "Yes, Sasuke!" He said. "Listen to your friend! Give up! You don't want to risk their lives do you? Surrender now and they will be spared."

"He's not my friend!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't have friends! This farmer boy is just a hindrance! And as for surrendering? I don't do surrender!"

Kimimaro stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. At the same time everyone heard a sickening sound of bones breaking and the tearing of flesh. Slowly another long, bloody bone began to protrude out of the palm of his empty hand. As it grew it took the shape of a sword that looked like the other one he held. Kimimaro then snapped it so that he could hold it like a blade. "Ah!" He said. "I had a feeling when I woke up today that today would be special. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be the one to kill the last Uchiha."

Sasuke suddenly seemed to calm himself. All the tension flooded from his body and he stood up out of his crouched stance. He then looked at the ground and then glanced to the cutlery that was sitting on the table next to him. "The last Uchiha?" He said in a low voice almost as if he were speaking to himself.

It was then memories flooded back to him. He could remember that night years ago. He could remember the screams and the heat of the flames as his village burned around him. He could remember the smell of burning flesh and…most of all…he could remember that face. And those eyes that glared at him with a malicious smile.

And as Sasuke looked up at Kimimaro he could see the same smile on his face. Kimimaro had that same smile that caused a burning in his gut and the heat to rise in his brain. "The last Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. "No. I am not the last. Not yet."

In one fluid move Sasuke reached for the knife that was on the table and turned and buried it deep into the neck of the ninja standing nearby. "Kill them all!" Kimimaro yelled. In shock, the ninja dropped his sword and clutched at his wound as he began to drown in his own blood. Sasuke grabbed the sword in mid air and quickly buried the blade to the hilt into the chest of the ninja that was closing in behind him.

One ninja that was standing behind the fallen Tsunade raised his blade, preparing to lop off her head. Sasuke pulled the knife out of the dying ninja's neck and threw it across the room, burying it deep through the man's eye and into his brain. The ninja screamed and fell back to the ground as blood gushed from his wound. Sasuke drew the double hilted katana out of the sheath that was strapped to his back. Kimimaro was surprised that not only did the sword have two hilts it also had two blades.

Sasuke suddenly leaped towards Kimimaro. He screamed a deep bestial howl as he cleared across the room with one jump. Kimimaro placed both his bone swords in front of him and blocked Sasuke's attack but the force knocked him and Sasuke's through the large glass window and out into the street.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he stood, dumbfounded by what he'd just seen. Suddenly he heard Sakura call his name. "Naruto!" Jogged from his state of shock, he turned to see that the two ninja that had surrounded Ino and Sakura were now closing in, intent on killing them.

Naruto then turned to see another ninja closing in on Tsunade who had yet to get to her feet. "Never mind me Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "Help the girls! I can take care of myself!"

Meanwhile outside, the two men crashed to the ground as they tussled for dominance over the other. Kimimaro kicked Sasuke hard in the chest and used the momentum to roll back away and quickly scrambled to his feet.

Sasuke hit the ground hard and skidded across the dusty ground before he quickly back flipped to his feet. The two men then stared at each other as they sized each other up. Kimimaro stared at the strange weapon Sasuke held in his hand. Sasuke held both hilts in his hand and had it at the ready. From what Kimimaro could tell, one hilt was bone white with a motif of a dragon spitting flame on the side. The other hilt was black that had the motif of a red sun on the side. The blade above the white hilt was longer, just over three feet in length by his estimation and serrated. While the blade over the black hilt was shorter, about half the length of the other and was flat at the tip. "I've never seen a sword like that before," Kimimaro said.

"And you likely never will," Sasuke said. "This is ChōmeiSaiken." Sasuke said. "And it's too good to be used on filth like you. You should be honored to be one who dies by this blade."

"ChōmeiSaiken?" Kimimaro said. "I've heard of that sword. It's one of the Six Great Swords bequeathed to the heads of five clans hundreds of years ago by the Rikudō Sennin."

"Yes," Sasuke said. "And one of them was given to the then head of the Uchiha. It was passed down from chief to chief."

"And now you have it?" Kimimaro asked. "What a shame that someone like you would have such a treasure."

"Yes," Sasuke said. "And now I plan to kill you with it!"

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to Seven Sins. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**THANK YOU**

A Special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter: Ben Vilhaven; mrgirmjaw; RembrantOtaku; Nefertieh; sasori521 & Blackmoon124.

* * *

**RESPONCES**

**Ben Vilhaven** - I wish I could answer your comment properly but to do so would give away too much I think. So you'll just have to trust that I will make sure Naruto has his moment...eventually.

**mrgirmjaw** - Sorry, now I really can't tell you that now can I? Just keep reading. All will be revealed.

**RembrantOtaku** - Thank you for reading R.O. I'm really trying to flesh out this alternate universe and I think you'll really enjoy some of the cahnges I make to this world and characters that exist here.

**Nefertieh** - I really want to do something different with these characters and I think you'll find this to be a little different from your standard post apocalypic Naruto fic. At least I hope so anyway. As for the grammar suggestion I'll try to keep that in mind going forward.

**sasori521** - Thank you.

**blackmoon124** - Aww, will you really drop it if this doesn't shape out as you like regarding the pairings? Oh well, I can respect that. I hope you stick with it but I warn you I tend not to rush pairings so don't expect immediate pay off from my story. Hope you keep reading.

* * *

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. **Please** remember to leave a little **review** when your done.

* * *

**The Seven Sins**

**Chapter Three**

Kimimaro stood stoically as he observed his opponent. Despite his seemingly wild nature Kimimaro could tell that this boy had been classically trained in the arts of swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. His every move had been perfectly timed. There was no doubt in Kimimaro's mind that his opponent was likely a genius in the art of fighting. Not someone who should be taken lightly. Kimimaro smiled. It had been a long time since he'd fought someone who could test him. This was going to be fun.

Kimimaro began to side step slowly to the right as Sasuke began to move to the left. As the two circled around they quickly analyzed each other for any weakness they could find. After a brief moment they stopped and Kimimaro immediately sprinted towards Sasuke with both of his bone blades at the ready. As he closed in, he swung one sword at Sasuke but he blocked the attack. Kimimaro followed it up with his other sword and slashed Sasuke in the side.

Sasuke grimaced but remained in his defensive stance. He swung his sword about wildly, forcing Kimimaro out of range. Sasuke then felt his wound. It was deep but not a hindrance. _Damn it!_ He thought. _What a time to be caught without my body armor!_

Kimimaro charged, deciding to press his advantage. One after another he sliced at Sasuke as Sasuke was forced to defend every blow. With every blow that Sasuke blocked he felt as though he was being bludgeoned by a hammer. _His bone swords are incredibly dense._ Sasuke thought as he fought to block each blow. _And despite how skinny he looks this guy is incredibly strong and just as fast!_

Sasuke quickly found himself overwhelmed as his arms grew ever more tired as he desperately fought off Kimimaro who continued his relentless attack. He had been pushed back to the other side of the street and was quickly running out of space. With a surge of speed Sasuke blocked both of Kimimaro's blades and swung at his chest. But Kimimaro was ready and sidestepped the blow. He then aimed his right index finger at Sasuke and to Sasuke's amazement Kimimaro fired a small bone out of his flesh like bullet, striking him in the stomach.

The bone cut clean through his body causing Sasuke to pause momentarily to fight off the sudden pain. Using that opening Kimimaro slashed Sasuke across his right arm spinning him around. He followed it up with a downward slice along Sasuke's back and then kicked him. The blow caused Sasuke to lurch forward and fall along a tree that was in front of him.

Sasuke winced in pain from the wounds he'd suffered and as he opened his eyes he saw one of a bone blade hurtling towards him, aimed squarely at his neck. Sasuke ducked under the blow and rolled forward on the ground and spun back up to his feet with his sword at the ready. He was shocked to see that Kimimaro's attack had so much force that he had sliced the tree in half and it was now falling back to the ground.

"Is this it?" Kimimaro asked. "Is this the best I can expect from the last of the Uchiha and the wielder of the fabled ChōmeiSaiken?" Sasuke remained silent as he quickly tried to assess his situation. Kimimaro chuckled. "They say the power of a Sin is beyond compare. Sins are said to have the ability to reshape the world. Clearly, as most myths are, reality is far less spectacular."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Disappointment?" Kimimaro asked. "I must admit that is not really what I feel. Most of all I'm a bit confused. The Uchiha were said to be one of the most powerful clans in existence. And you, as a teenager were able to kill the entire lot of them."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist around his blade. "What are you suggesting?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kimimaro asked. "That just like the nature of the Sins, the Uchiha myth is equally far less spectacular. Because if someone of your caliber could kill your entire clan then, in reality, your clan must have been rather…pathetic."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard those words. His body stiffened as he slowly stood straight up. _What__'__s this?_ Kimimaro thought as he observed Sasuke. _He__'__s standing as though he__'__s not in pain._ Suddenly steam began to rise from Sasuke's body and the tattoo on his arm began to glow red. Kimimaro watched in rapt attention as Sasuke's body seemed to pulsate with new found energy and the three tomoe in Sasuke's eyes spun slightly as he glared at Kimimaro.

Sasuke looked at his blade and slowly held it up to his face. "Did you know that only a master swordsman is capable of using ChōmeiSaiken in this form? I've been forcing myself to use it like this in order to gain the skill necessary. But right now, killing you just became more important than learning how to use this weapon."

To Kimimaro's amazement Sasuke separated the two blades. He looked to his left hand which held the shorter black blade that now looked like a tanto and then he looked to his right which held the longer white sword. Sasuke then looked up and glared at Kimimaro. Again the tomoe in his eyes spun briefly and stopped. "Hmm," Sasuke said. "Now this…" Sasuke suddenly moved so fast Kimimaro couldn't even react. Within a split second Sasuke went from standing several feet in front of him to being a foot behind him. "…is much better." Sasuke continued.

Kimimaro felt a jolt of pain from his side and looked down to see blood spurting like a geyser from a wound on his side. He quickly used his hand to cover the wound as he turned to face Sasuke who glared to him silently. "I'm surprised you're not dead." Sasuke said. "Most rarely survive that attack."

"It's my bones," Kimimaro said with a wry smile. "They're so dense that it makes it almost impossible to cut through. Even with a one of the legendary great swords."

Kimimaro removed his hand from his wound and Sasuke was shocked to see a long white bone covering the wound. _He used a bone to patch his wound?!_ Sasuke thought.

"That was an impressive attack, Uchiha Sasuke," Kimimaro said as he readied himself. "Let's see if you can impress me even more!"

_-Meanwhile-_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as the two ninja closed in on Sakura and Ino. _What do I do? What do?_ Naruto looked around and saw a fork from the nearby table. _Aha!_ Naruto remembered seeing Sasuke effortlessly throw the knife across the room. _If he can do it so can I! And the great thing is this won__'__t kill anyone! And I can prove to Sakura-chan that I__'__m just as manly as Sasuke!_

Naruto quickly aimed his weapon and let it fly. The fork hurtled across the room towards its intended target and bounced off the man's back. The two ninja's stopped and looked back at the nervous young boy standing there with an awkward smile. _Hmm, that…didn__'__t go as planned._

"Kill that kid!" One of the ninja's yelled with a sinister smile.

"My pleasure," the other answered as he began to walk towards Naruto with his sword raised.

Using that brief distraction Naruto had caused Ino grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her. "C'mon Sakura, let's get out of here!" Ino said.

As the ninja stood smiling as his comrade closed in on Naruto he looked to see the girls trying to sneak away. With a burst of speed he leapt in front of them and cut them off. He then grabbed both girls by their hair and forced them to their knees. "Tsk tsk!" He said. "Trying to run!? Just when things were getting interesting? Why not wait to watch my comrades kill your granny and boyfriend!" Bending down so that only they could hear the ninja whispered. "And maybe the three of us can have some fun once everything's done. Who knows, maybe I can convince my Captain to spare your life if you treat me well."

"Get away from them asshole!" Naruto yelled at the ninja. He was about to run over when the other ninja stepped into his path.

The ninja laughed as he looked at the young, unarmed boy. "Hey! You should pay more attention to your opponent, don't you think?!" He yelled.

Naruto began to step back as the ninja advanced on him. "C-Can't we talk this over?" Naruto said nervously as he waived his hands.

"Sure, we can talk." The ninja said with a smile. "After I cut off that hand for throwing that fork at me."

"Ah!" Naruto yelled in fear as he continued to back up. The ninja then raised his sword and ran at Naruto, intent on finishing him off. Naruto took a step back and stepped into a puddle of water from a cup that had been knocked over by Sasuke in the commotion. Naruto suddenly slipped back and fell while at the same time the ninja's foot hooked under Naruto's flailing leg and he tripped falling forward.

The ninja's head came crashing down on the edge of the table with such force that he chipped it and he collapsed, unconscious onto Naruto. Naruto nervously moved the fallen man off of him and got to his feet. "You little bastard!" The other ninja yelled as he stepped past the girls and raised his blade towards Naruto. "I'll make you pay for that!" He yelled angrily.

"Eep!" Naruto yelled as the burly man advanced towards him with a murderous look on his face.

_-Meanwhile-_

Sasuke sprinted at Kimimaro and swung his blade. Kimimaro blocked the attack with one sword and tried to counter with the other but Sasuke was able to recover and block the attack. The two began to go back and forth as parried each other's attacks in a desperate attempt to find any opening. Sparks flew as steel clashed against bone as the two swordsmen fought for dominance.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as one of Kimimaro's blades cut him across his arm and again in his side. But despite the pain he continued to fight as he blocked as many attacks as he could wile dodging others. _Shit_, he thought. _This guy is blocking every attack! I guess I__'__ll have to use that combo._

Sasuke quickly took a step back out of Kimimaro's range and immediately moved in. As Kimimaro raised his bone swords Sasuke crouched and used a sweep kick to take Kimimaro off his feet. As he planned, Kimimaro had no choice but to jump to avoid the attack and Sasuke immediately sprang into the air and using his short blade, simulated an uppercut towards Kimimaro.

Kimimaro placed both of his swords in front of him to block the attack. He could feel his muscles tighten as he fought to stop the incredible force of Sasuke's move. "Damn!" He yelled as he was completely surprised by Sasuke's strength. _He wasn__'__t this strong before! What the hell is going on?_

As Kimimaro blocked Sasuke's short sword, Sasuke suddenly spun and sliced Kimimaro across the chest with his long kitana. Kimimaro yelled in pain as he fell back and collapsed to one knee. He looked up at Sasuke who remained glaring at him. _I don__'__t get it_, Kimimaro thought_. His strength and speed keep increasing. What__'__s going on!?_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stared at the man before him. And though he was staring at this pale man, in his mind he could hear the screams. He could feel the heat of the flames. And he could see that sick smile as everything around him burned.

Kimimaro looked on in shock as more steam seemed to rise from Sasuke's skin. "Hmm," he said as he got to his feet and readied his swords.

Sasuke dug his feet into the ground within a flash, sprinted towards his target with both blades at the ready. _So fast!_ Kimimaro thought as he tried to raise his swords in time. _I__'__ll never make it._ Sasuke quickly moved in and swung both swords at Kimimaro, intent of cutting him in half. As the last second he saw several white bones shoot out of Kimimaro's chest. Sasuke was able to stop just in time as several of the sharp bones were less than inch from his eye and throat.

Sasuke quickly leapt back and out of range and stared at the ten long and impossibly sharp bones that stuck out of Kimimaro's chest. Blood dripped from the tip of a few of them as Kimimaro stared at Sasuke. "Is this the power of a Sin?" He asked. "How is it that you seem to be getting stronger and faster as this fight goes on?"

"Maybe it's my sunny disposition," Sasuke said as he glared at Kimimaro.

Kimamaro looked at the blood that dripped from one of the bones that protruded from his chest. He then looked at the deep puncture hole on the upper left side of Sasuke's chest_. Hmm, a wound that significant should at least slow him down. He__'__s using the short blade in his left hand for speed attacks and the long katana in his right hand for powerful attacks. With that wound his attacks with his left hand will be slowed._ "Give up Uchiha," Kimimaro said. "I'd prefer to avoid needless, excessive fighting. You're skills have no chance against my Kekkei Genkai."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said. "I am going to carve the flesh from your stinking carcass!"

"Can't you see this fight is over," Kimimaro said. "I've seen the extent of your warrior's spirit. And it is lacking. Is this really the pinnacle of the Uchiha? Tch! To think that the Uchiha name was once regarded as above the Kaguya. Pathetic!"

Sasuke gave a low almost bestial growl. "There's that word again." Sasuke lowered himself to a crouch and then launched himself at Kimimaro. "I'll show you pathetic!"

_-Meanwhile-_

"Krraaagh!" The ninja yelled as he swung his sword at Naruto who just barely was able to lean back and out of the weapons path.

"C-Can't we talk this out!" Naruto asked as he fell back to the floor. The ninja raised his sword and screamed as he prepared to attack.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Watch out!" Ino screamed.

Naruto rolled to his left to avoid the attack as the ninja's sword hit the ground. The ninja immediately raised his blade and swung down again and Naruto this time rolled to his right. The ninja continued to attack as Naruto kept rolling to his left and right to avoid each strike. "Stay still you little cockroach!"

"Why would I do that?!" Naruto yelled as he continued to avoid every thrust of the ninja's blade.

"That's it!" The ninja yelled as he stopped. He then swung his blade towards Naruto's neck. "Dodge this!" He yelled as the sword hurtled towards Naruto's neck.

Naruto quickly dropped and laid flat on the ground as stiff as a wooden plank as the sword swung by harmlessly overhead. He then scrambled towards a nearby booth and crawled under the table. "Get back here you little punk!" The ninja yelled as he turned the point of the sword down and buried it into table.

Naruto curled up under the table waited when suddenly the ninja's sword cut into the table and into the ground in front of Naruto. "Ahh!" Naruto yelled. The ninja pulled the sword up and buried into the table again. This time Naruto moved to the right as the sword just missed him. The ninja quickly pulled it out and drove it back into the table and Naruto moved back as the blade just missed the side of his face and only cut a few strands of hair from his head.

The ninja gritted his teeth and pulled his sword out and raised it above his head. "Enough of this!" He yelled as he swung his sword down and cut the table in half.

At the same time Nauto leapt clear and out of the booth. "Uzumaki-style escape!" he yelled with a devilish grin as he landed behind the ninja and ran towards the bar.

"Get back here! Don't run away!" The ninja yelled as he gave chase.

Naruto jumped over the bar to the other side as the ninja swung his sword and missed. "I'm not running! This is The Uzumaki-style Tactical Retreat!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the back door and into the kitchen. Naruto made a left, and through another door thinking it was the exit to the back yard. But when he ran through the door he came face to face to a wall of shelves, fully stocked with large containers of food. _Shit!_ Naruto said as he looked around the small room. _I just ran into the pantry!_

He then heard laughter behind him and when he turned he saw the ninja standing at the door with a wide grin plastered on his face. "No where to run now you little shit!" The ninja said.

The two girls ran into the kitchen and gasped when they realized that Naruto had cornered himself. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

The ninja looked at the two horrified girls and licked his lips with anticipation. "I want you to watch his death closely," he said.

_-Meanwhile-_

Sasuke closed in on Kimimaro within a blink of an eye. _So fast!_ Kimimaro thought as Sasuke moved in and sliced him across the arm. Kimimaro yelled in pain as he clutched his wound_. Shit! If not for my dense bones he would have cut my arm clean off!_ Kimimaro turned to look at Sasuke who had his back turned to him. He could see more and more steam rising from his body_. And what the hell is that energy emanating from his body?! _Kimimaro wondered.

Sasuke looked at Kimimaro out of the corner of his eye and then swung his long sword back at him. Kimimaro instinctively raised his two swords up to block the attack that hit with such force it pushed Kimimaro back. Kimimaro was then shocked to see that Sasuke's attack had chipped both his bone swords.

Sasuke immediately turned and began attacking Kimimaro like a wild animal, swinging his swords wildly. Kimimaro found himself unable to keep up with Sasuke's speed as his continuously forced back and cut across his arms, leg and chest. Pressured and severely wounded, Kimimaro suddenly dropped both of his bone swords as bone spears began to grow all around his arms.

As Sasuke swung his right sword down, Kimimaro used this left arm spears to block the attack. He then twisted his arm slightly to lock Sasuke's sword in place to prevent him from pulling away. He then swung his right arm at Sasuke's stomach, hoping to disembowel him. Sasuke used his short sword to block the attack.

Kimimaro smiled as the two men were locked in a death grip. Bones slowly began to grow out of his chest and Kimimaro suddenly pulled Sasuke towards him, intent on impaling him. "You're mine!" He said as he pulled Sasuke to certain death.

Sasuke pulled himself back as hard as he could as some of the bones cut deep into his chest. He grunted in pain as he twisted his body and swords to free himself from Kimimaro's grasp. He quickly jumped back to put distance between himself and Kimimaro.

Sasuke's legs shook as he fought to stay on his feet. His head was throbbing and he knew he was losing too much blood. "I will give you this one last chance to face justice," Kimimaro said as he began to walk towards Sasuke. "Give yourself up."

Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at Kimimaro with a smile. Suddenly his body began crackle and sizzle with electrical energy. Kimimaro's eyes widened in shock as he saw the electricity pulsate throughout Sasuke's body and heard what sounded like the chirping of birds, before finally reaching his swords that began to glow with electrical energy. "I-Is that…what I think it is?" He asked.

"Chidori: The Lightning Cutter," Sasuke said as he stood up straight. "I didn't think someone like you would be worth using this technique."

"That technique," Kimimaro said. "I'd heard that it was the special technique of one of the most powerful ninja in the modern world. How did you acquire it?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I'm not the creator of this technique and it's not perfected. But…I think it's good enough to kill you." With what seemed to be the speed of a flash of lightning, Sasuke cleared the distance between himself and Kimimaro and sliced him across the chest. Kimimaro was launched back into the air as he screamed in pain. He hit the ground several yards back and tumbled to a stop.

Kimimaro gritted his teeth as he slowly forced his body to move. His breathing was ragged and his legs felt like leaden weights. _Shit!_ He thought. _My body…it feels so numb. That attack of his. The electricity must attack the muscles._

Kimimaro fought through the pain as he rose to his feet Glaring at Sasuke he slowly began to laugh. "What's so damned funny?" Sasuke asked.

"It's been too long since I've been pushed like this!" Kimimaro said as he finished laughing. "It seems this level isn't enough to kill someone like you." The bones slowly sunk back into Kimimaro's arms. Once they were gone he then bent forward as a bone slowly grew out of the back of his neck. He then reached behind his neck and grabbed the bone and began to pull a long column of bones out of his neck.

_What the fuck!?_ Sasuke thought. _I-Is that his…that__'__s his…spine!? He just pulled out his entire spinal column!? What the fuck is this son of a bitch!?_

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru," Kimimaro said as he held up his spine like a sword. "Don't look so horrified," Kimimaro said as he looked at Sasuke's face. "I've already grown a replacement spine."

Sasuke calmed himself and immediately took the time to analyze Kimimaro's weapon. It was about five feet in length with what appeared to be incredibly sharp protrusions along the side of the vertebrae. And Sasuke had no doubt that the bone it was made from was incredibly strong. But what about this sword is so special? Sasuke had already proven he was faster than Kimimaro. The sword was longer and not as thick. This could help improve his speed but not enough to match Sasuke.

"Shall we continue?" Kimimaro asked with a smile.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Hey! Can't we talk this out!?" Naruto yelled nervously as he waived his hands in front of him.

"Shut up and die!" The ninja said as he swung his sword down. Naruto quickly side stepped the attack. The ninja swung again and again he side stepped. "Stay still damn you!" The ninja yelled as he swung again and again as Naruto continued to dodge.

Naruto then grabbed a large cast iron pot and held it like a sword. "Don't make me use this!" He yelled. With a lightning fast swing the ninja sliced the pot in half. "Ah!" Naruto yelled as he threwh the other half at the ninja's head and closed his eyes. He then heard a loud crash. When he opened his eyes he saw Sakura and Ino standing some distance away through the door. When he looked down he saw the ninja laying unconscious, surrounded by a pile of large broken plates and pots. It was then Naruto had realized what happened. The ninja must have dodged the pot he'd thrown. But the pot then hit the two shelves on the wall above the door that had several iron pots and plates. The shelf gave way and everything crashed down on the unsuspecting ninja.

Naruto laughed at his good fortune and then stood triumphantly over the fallen man. "How was that!?" He said to the girls.

"Lame," They both said as they held up an 'L' over their foreheads.

Naruto grabbed his face as he cried. "I get no respect!" He said as he shook his clenched fist.

_-Meanwhile-_

Sasuke flooded more electricity into his swords and crouched, prepared to attack. He took off towards Kimimaro, lightning flashed from his body as he moved. _I__'__ll cut his throat before he can even swing that sword!_ Sasuke thought.

With incredible speed Kimimaro swung his sword and to Sasuke's amazement the sword extended out and bent towards him and slashed him in the arm. _Shit!_ Sasuke thought_. That__'__s no sword! It__'__s a whip!_ Sasuke jumped up and over the weapon before it cut through him.

Sasuke leapt back and immediately clutched the deep wound on his arm. "Fuck!" He yelled before he glared at Kimimaro. He could feel the pressure building in his head and his heart racing. It had been a long time since he'd felt such rage.

"Heh!" Kimimaro said as he watched his opponent. "I have to admit that you're better than I thought. With your speed and power I have to avoid close combat. I'll use this to rip the flesh off of your body!"

Sasuke growled and leapt towards Kimimaro. "Fuck you!" He yelled.

Again Kimimaro used his whip, swinging it with incredible speed and precision and slashed Sasuke across the chest, cutting away a large chunk of flesh. Sasuke fell back and landed hard on the ground. As he opened his eyes he saw Kimimaro's whip slicing its way towards him, about to wrap around his neck. Sasuke immediately flipped back and out of the whip's way and jumped back. Satisfied that he was out of the weapons range he fell to one knee and clutched his wounded chest.

Sasuke's breathing was ragged and he felt close to losing consciousness. "Is it finally over?" Kimimaro asked. "Have you finally seen the difference between you and I?"

Sasuke gave a little laugh. "I knew the difference between us when we first met."

Kimimaro was shocked to see Sasuke stand up and his body seem to pulsate with electrical power. "What?" He said. _How can he be standing? How can he have this much power?!_

"The difference is…" Sasuke said. "…five minutes from now…you won't be breathing anymore!" Sasuke suddenly took of sprinting towards Kimimaro with increased speed.

Kimimaro began to swing his whip but Sasuke would dodge every attack as he made his way closer and closer. _No!_ Kimimaro thought_. How can he be getting faster! How can his chakra be increasing!?_

As Sasuke dodged another attack he raised his sword to attack. _Shit!_ Kimimaro thought as his left arm began to transform. Sasuke was about to strike when he felt a great piercing pain in his stomach. When he looked down he was shocked to see that Kimimaro's left arm and transformed into a large bone drill that was buried into his stomach. "Tessenka no Mai: Hana," Kimimaro said with a blank expression.

Kimimaro raised his left arm, lifting Sasuke in the air and then threw him to the ground like a piece of discarded trash. Sasuke hit the ground and rolled to stop and remained motionless. Kimimaro watched for a moment to see if Sasuke would move but he didn't. _Hmm_, he thought as he turned and walked towards Tsunade's restaurant. He also began to absorb his bone weapons back into his body_. I should go check on the others. Those people inside will have to be dealt with to._

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Sasuke yelled.

Kimimaro turned and was amazed to see Sasuke slowly getting to his feet. Blood was pouring from the large wound in his stomach and electricity emanated from his body. "Impossible," Kimimaro said. "Impossible! What are you!? How can you still..?" It was then Kimimaro noticed the tattoo on Sasuke's shoulder was glowing and seemed to be almost throbbing. And his wounds appeared to be healing so fast that Kimimaro could actually see it.

Kimimaro unexpectedly began to laugh to himself as a realization finally dawned on him. "So that's it," Kimimaro said. "So that's your ability." Sasuke just stared at him in furious silence. "That number isn't just random is it? You're number two and it coincides with who you are as a Sin. It seems I am in the presence of the Second Sin…

_**~~~~~~WRATH~~~~~~**_

"Let me guess," Kimimaro said. "The angrier you get, the stronger you become. Am I right?" Sasuke remained silent as he glared at Kimimaro. He then lunged towards him with has swords at the ready. Kimimaro swung his whip but Sasuke dodged each and every attack. _I am right_, Kimimaro thought as he desperately fought to defend himself from Sasuke's uncontrollable onslaught. _He__'__s even faster now._ Sasuke dodged Kimimaro's whip again and moved into range with his sword. Kimimaro lunged with his large bone drill but Sasuke suddenly jumped and landed on top of the drill. "What!?" He said in disbelief. Sasuke then swung his sword and sliced Kimimato across the chest with such force that Kimimaro's body was thrown back several yards before crashing and tumbling across the ground.

Wincing in pain Kimimaro looked up to see Sasuke in the air above him, hurtling towards him. Instinctively Kimimaro raised his drill arm up the block Sasuke's attack as Sasuke landed on top of him and began slashing at him wildly.

With every blow Kimimaro could feel his own body being pushed into the earth as a crater was being formed beneath him. _Shit!_ Kimimaro yelled as Sasuke continued to pummel him. Looking into Sasuke's eyes, Kimimaro could only see the vacant eyes of a beast. _It__'__s just as I thought._ _As his rage increases so does his physical abilities. But at the same time his self control decreases. He truly is the living embodiment of Wrath!_

As Sasuke continued the slash wildly at Kimimaro's arm it began to chip. _Shit!_ Kimimaro said_. I have to end this fight now! If his powers continue to increase he__'__ll kill me for sure! I have to use that technique!_

Suddenly several dozen long spear-like bones jutted out of Kimimaro's chest that forced Sasuke to jump back. The bones then receded back into Kimimaro's chest as he slowly got to his feet and faced Sasuke. "I didn't think you could force me into using my ultimate technique," Kimimaro said. "Perhaps the Uchiha aren't as pathetic as I assumed." Sasuke grunted as he raised his electrified blades and sprinted towards Kimimaro. "Mai!" Kimimaro yelled. "Sawarabi no Mai!"

Sasuke came to an immediate halt as thousands upon thousands of bone spears began to grow out of every part of Kimimaro's body in all directions. And more bone spears grew out of other spears. Kimimaro suddenly seemed to be like a seed from which grew an endless, intertwined vine that covered and obliterated everything in its path.

Sasuke was forced to keep leaping back as he avoided the razor sharp bones as they continued to grow and extend towards him. Unable to outrun them he began to slice at them and dodge desperately but they would not break and they would not stop. Finally one bone punctured him in his side and another in his right shoulder. Another buried itself into his left bicep and before he knew it he'd been skewered by a dozen bone spears that pushed him back and slammed him against an old brick wall.

Sasuke spat up blood as he found himself suspended in the air with bone spears buried in his legs, stomach, arms and shoulder. Slowly all the other spears began to recede, leaving only the spears that kept Sasuke pinned to the wall. Kimimaro smiled as the bones that kept Sasuke pinned jutted out of his left hand. "This was an entertaining fight Uchiha Sasuke," Kimimaro said as he walked up to Sasuke. Another bone spear slowly grew out of his left hand and crept its way towards Sasuke's face and stopped less than an inch from his left eye. "But even if you are from the gifted Uchiha and even if you are a Sin you were destined to lose to me. Because despite all you're power you are still only flesh and blood, while my bones are indestructible."

Sasuke smiled at Kimimaro through his blood stained teeth. His face covered in dirt, grime and his own blood. "Really?" He said. "Let's…put that…to…the…test then…shall we!"

Kimimaro's eyes widened as Sasuke's body suddenly began to glow. "No!" It was all he could manage to whisper in disbelief before he was bathed in light.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled has he burst back into the restaurant followed by Sakura and Ino.

Tsunade remained seated with the ninja standing behind her, holding his sword to her neck. "Naruto!" She yelled.

"What the hell!?" The ninja said. "Did you actually beat both of them?!"

"Of course!" Naruto said triumphantly. "Those two losers are nothing compared to someone as great as me!"

Both Ino and Sakura looked at sarcastically. "I wonder if looking like you're about to pee yourself is part of his fighting style," Ino whispered to Sakura with a smile which caused Sakura to stifle her laughter.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard what Ino had said. "Hey!" He yelled at them. "Me looking like that was all part of my plan! I wanted to lull him into a false sense of security!"

"Was running like a chicken and cornering yourself in the storage room part of your plan!?" Ino yelled.

"I wasn't running!" Naruto yelled as he swung his arms in the air. "It's called a tactical retreat! Tactical retreat!"

"Hey!" the Ninja yelled, clearly having little patience. "Shut the hell up all of you! I don't care what the hell happened! Right now I'm calling the shots!" The ninja then pulled Tsunade up by the hair and put the blade of his sword by her neck and drew a bit of blood. "Now I want all of you to lie face down on the ground with your hands behind your head or I swear I will cut this old bitch's throat!"

A vein popped up in Tsunade's forehead and flames appeared in her eyes. "OLD!?" She screamed as she grabbed the ninja's wrist with her left and his hand with her right. She moved so quickly than the ninja was taken by surprise. With a twist of her hands she quickly disarmed the ninja and she pulled him down while at the same time she rolled back and using both her feet she kicked the man directly in the face. "Who are you calling old!?" As he fell back Tsunade flipped up and back and landed on the fallen man's chest with enough force to break several of his ribs.

"M-Mom?" Sakura said in shock.

"How did you..?" Ino asked.

"Sorry about that girls," Tsunade said. "But I didn't want to make a move until I was sure you two were safe."

"How are you so sure that we'd be ok?" Sakura asked.

Without the two girls noticing Tsunade glanced at Naruto as he turned and looked out the window at the street. "Call it a hunch." Tsunade said.

"We should go and check on Sasuke," Naruto said. "He might be in trouble out there."

"You're right!" Tsunade said. "Let's go!" Everyone made their way to the exit and as Naruto grabbed the door knob a massive explosion from outside knocked them off their feet. The exit door was blown off its hinges as the large glass windows that lined the front wall shattered and glass showered the diner. Many chairs and tables were thrown about and destroyed.

As the chaos died away Naruto slowly emerged from the rubble. He grunted as he pushed the door that was thrown on top of him off as he coughed. _What the hell was that?_ He wondered as he looked around the restaurant that was in ruin. A few feet away he heard moaning and he scrambled to his feet and removed a table that had fallen nearby. Underneath was Sakura. "Sakura-chan, are you alright!?"

"Yeah," She said as Naruto helped her up. She was dazed but mostly unharmed. Naruto quickly found Ino and Tsunade who were also uninjured.

They all sat in the rubble as they took a moment to gather themselves. "Naruto, you're hurt!" Tsunade said as she noticed the blood running down his forehead.

"This is nothing Granny," Naruto said with a smile.

"Nonsense," Tsunade replied as she ripped her sleeve away and inspected the wound. Satisfied that it was a small gash she used the cloth to cover the wound.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked. "Explosive tag?"

"Never seen one with that level of explosive power before," Ino said.

"Well, whatever it was it was sure strange," Naruto said. "I'm not sure…but…I could almost swear that just as the explosion hit I could see…black flames."

Tsunade looked at the three teens but said nothing as they tried to make sense of what had just happened. "Well, sitting around here won't help matters!" Naruto said as he got to his feet. "Sasuke and that other guy were out there. We need to see what happened!"

"Oh my! You're right!" Sakura said as she leapt to her feet. Everyone quickly got up and made their way through the restaurant and out into the street. Ash and dirt clogged the air around them making it impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. As they walked they passed by a fallen, charred tree as well as broken bricks and glass.

"Has anyone noticed how odd this is?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Ino asked.

"It feels as hot as a furnace and everything around us looks burnt," Sakura said as she walked cautiously through the fog. "Even the ground looks like it was struck by incredible flames. But, do any of you see any signs of fire? No actual fire anywhere."

"You're right," Naruto said as he continued to walk. "Everything's burnt but there's no fire. What kind of flames extinguishes themselves?"

As the group continued to walk they finally saw something ahead. As they got closer they could make out the silhouette of someone standing. "There!" Naruto yelled as he began to run ahead.

"Naruto be careful!" Tsunade yelled. "That could be Kimimaro!"

As Naruto and the others got closer and the cloud of dirt and ash began to settle they saw that it was Sasuke standing at the foot of a large crater. He was looking down in the crater with a blank expression. "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as they saw how badly wounded Sasuke was.

"Hmm," said to himself. "The son of a bitch was right."

Sakura ran up to him and began to look him over. "Sasuke-kun, are you ok? Let me take a look at you!"

Sasuke brushed her off and began to walk away. As he walked passed the group, Naruto asked. "What the hell happened here Sasuke?"

"Just performing a little experiment," Sasuke said with a smile. "And that bastard was right after all."

"Oh my god!" Ino yelled as she looked into the crater with a disgusted and horrified look on her face. Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto looked to see what was in there and they recoiled in horror at the charred and burnt skeleton lying in the blackened crater. Most of the flesh had been burnt off the skeleton and the blackened remnants of skin hung off the bones loosely. They could tell by the few tattered pieces of cloth and the few strands of long white hair barely hanging on to the skull that this was all that was left of Kaguya Kimimaro.

As Sasuke walked off he gave a quick laugh and said, "His bones are indestructible."

_-To Be Continued…-_


	4. Chapter 4

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to Seven Sins and **Happy Halloween!** As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

**THANK YOU**

A special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter: azure blue espeon; Rigoudon; Minato 0077; blackmoon124; RembrantOtaku; Inuyonas; Ben Vilhaven; mrgrimjaw; BigPac09-Narusaku-HeavenEarth & MyHikari.

**RESPONCES**

**azure blue espeon** - Lol! Yeah, I know it's tough with a monthly release schedule but time wise I don't think I can devote more time to get these out faster. The good news is that I'm quickly coming to the end of my first Season of my Blade of the Shinigami series. Once done I think I can start releasing chapters of this series bi-weekly. *fingers crossed*

**Rigoudon3** - Thank you for reading Rig, but I can't divulge who or what Naruto is. At least not yet. But it will be clear soon, I promise.

**Minato 0077** - Thank you Minato-san.

**blackmoon124** - I am aware of the personalities of both Ino and Sakura. And yes, they are both a bit bitchy, even after being rescued. But there is a reason for that. I believe that one of the most interesting aspects of a story isn't just point A to point B but the way that journey affects the characters. It's about how they each grow and learn and all of these characters (I hope) will grow in an organic and satisfying way. The Sakura you see in chapter one will not be the Sakura you see in chapter 12, 13, 14 and so on. But yes, her reaction was played so as much for humor as well as to highlight her lack of appreciation.

**RembrantOtaku** - The analogy of Sin and what that means to these characters is a major theme in this story. I hope you enjoy how I expand on it.

**Inuyonas** - Those are some interesting theories. It'll be interesting to see how right you are as more is revealed. As for Sakura, there is little I can say that wouldn't reveal more than I want to regarding the plot. All I can say is that Sakura's rejection of Naruto and subsequent infatuation with Sasuke has more to do with an internal strugggle within her. It's deeper than attraction. In time I hope you'll come to see that.

**Ben Vilhaven** - I wish I could tell you but alas! Lol! Thanks for reading Ben.

**mrgirmjaw** - Patience my friend. All will be revealed in time.

**BigPac09** - Longest...name...ever! Glad you're enjoying the story. There is a theme I'm really trying to hammer home when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**MyHikari** - No need to apologize for your passion. I appreciate it and i know it comes from your love of NS that is unquestioned. I wish I could tell you why I'm doing what i am but for now I'll have to ask you to trust me and have faith. You know where my alligiances lie.

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Well, here is the latest chapter of my story. For those who wish I would release them sooner I am anticipating some free time to write faster as my Blade of the Shinigami series is soon to go on hiatus. At which point I plan to switch to a bi-weekly schedule. Hopefully. For, now **please** enjoy this latest entry and remember to **review**.

* * *

**_Seven Sins_**

**_Chapter 4_**

Naruto sat in silence in Tsunade's living room and watched as Tsunade and Jiraiya huddled together on the other side of the room and spoke in hushed tones. Jiraiya had arrived about three hours ago after Tsunade called. Naruto was expected Jiraiya to be a bit more panicked at the situation he'd been greeted with. He expected Jiraiya to yell and scream at him for putting himself in such a situation. But much to his surprise Jiraiya's demeanor was stoic; even somewhat icy. With laser-like focus Jiraiya walked into Tsunade's home and quickly and methodically instructed everyone as to what to do.

With Teuchi's and Ayame's help, the bodies of the fallen soldiers were removed. Naruto and Ino went about fixing the restaurant as best they could. Removing and replacing broken furniture and putting up wooden planks to cover the broken windows as well as putting up a replacement front door.

Sakura was instructed to take Sasuke to the back to look after his wounds and once Naruto and Ino were done, Ino was sent to join Sakura. Naruto, upset that Sakura was left alone with Sasuke, wanted to go into the back as well, but Jiraiya ordered him to stay.

Now Naruto was sitting in Tsunade's leather chair as he watched her and Jiraiya talk amongst themselves. Every few moments he would see them glance at him but they would say nothing to him.

After what seemed like a lifetime Jiraiya broke away and walked over to Naruto and kneeled next to the chair. "How you doing kid? You okay?" He asked.

"Of course." Naruto answered. "Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm just…mad at myself for allowing Sasuke to do what he did. If I could only…"

"You can't, not yet anyway," Jiraiya said. "You know what's at stake. The time isn't right."

"And when am I supposed to know when the right time is?!" Naruto yelled. "I'm tired of all this hiding. I'm tired of being something I'm not."

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's head. "I wish I didn't have to ask this of you kid," He said. "I can only imagine how hard this must be. I wish I could give you the answers you need. All I can say is…"

"That I'll know when the time is right in my heart?" Naruto said impatiently. "I've heard the same speech before. No offense Grandpa Jiraiya but it's getting old."

Jiraiya was about to say something when the sliding living room doors opened and Sasuke slowly limped into the room, followed by Sakura and Ino. Sasuke took one look at the serious, reprimanding faces that greeted him and smiled. "Who died?" He asked as walked into the room.

Naruto watched as Sakura carefully helped Sasuke to a seat and he gingerly sat down. Sasuke grunted in pain as he sat. "Oh My!" Sakura yelled. "Are you alright?! Is there anything..?" Sasuke smiled and waived her off which caused her to blush. Naruto felt a wave of sickening nausea in his stomach as he watched the whole scene.

"Sakura," Tsunade said. "Can you and Ino please leave us alone for a bit? Go help Teuchi and Ayame clean up."

"But mom..!" Sakura yelled in protest.

"Sakura!" Tsunade screamed. Sakura immediately went silent. She looked at Sasuke and then at everyone in the room.

"C'mon Sakura," Ino said as she pulled Sakura by the arm. "Let's go. They'll call us if we're needed." Sakura sighed and followed Ino out the door and closed it behind her.

"So is the part where I get scolded by the principal?" Sasuke said with a sarcastic smile that angered Naruto even more.

"Shut up you idiot!" Naruto yelled. "You put everyone in danger back there just because you couldn't control yourself! You put Sakura-chan and Ino-chan in danger! Not to mention Granny Tsunade! You selfish ass!"

"Naruto, that's enough," Jiraiya said. "Please settle down." Jiraiya then looked at Sasuke and said, "That was a pretty interesting showcase you put on there kid. You proud of yourself?"

"Actually no, I'm not," Sasuke said. "I should have been able to finish those pieces of trash off a lot sooner than I did."

"What?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Is that all you can say?!"

"Hey is there a volume switch on you?" Sasuke asked. "Not everything needs to be yelled ya know."

"Regardless of who's side they were on those were human beings you killed!" Naruto yelled. "They had hopes and dreams and thoughts just like you!"

"Cry me a river farmer boy," Sasuke said dismissively. "They were dead the second they came into the range of my sword. Unless you forget they were going to kill everyone in that restaurant. Would you rather I just asked them to please stop?"

"But..!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto," Tsunade said. "I hate to admit it but Sasuke has a point. Their intent was to kill us. We had no choice but to respond in kind."

"So I was right?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Tsunade. "You did take care of the ones I left in the restaurant."

Tsunade shook her head. "Only one of them. Naruto here took care of the other two."

"Really?" Sasuke said with a smile. "Well aren't you full of surprises. And here you are lecturing me on killing."

"That's because I didn't kill them," Naruto said.

"What?!" Sasuke asked as he looked at everyone in the room. "Wh-What did you do with them?"

"We dumped their bodies in an alley a few blocks from here." Jiraiya answered.

"You should have killed them!" Sasuke yelled. "I mean what is wrong with you people?! Are you all insane!? The second they wake up they are going to bring in reinforcements! What are you guys gonna do then?!"

"You let us handle that," Tsunade responded. "Besides, reinforcements would have been sent either way once their captain didn't return. Killing those two would serve no purpose."

"It would have been two less people to try and kill you later!" Sasuke yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked. "How can you think about taking lives the way you do?"

"Hey dumbass have you looked around lately?" Sasuke said. "I don't know what kinda world you think you live in but this world is a steaming pile of shit. I mean look at this village. Half the people here spend their lives trying to scratch out enough food to help them survive to see tomorrow while the other half spends their time trying to steal it from them. This world is dying. The people are dying. And all the while the Empire puts its boot on the neck of the people, trying to get what little they have left from them. People are dying out there! People are killing for water! But I guess you've got your head buried so deep in the ground that you can't see that. So don't you dare look down on me when I fight for the people and you do nothing."

"I do what I can for the people of Konoha," Naruto said.

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at Naruto's bandaged left hand. Naruto seemed to suddenly shrink away from him as he rubbed his hand. "Heh," Sasuke said bitterly. "Doing what you can isn't the same as doing all you can, I suppose."

"There has to be a better way than the path you've chosen," Jiraiya said. "Killing indiscriminately serves no purpose. You have to have a better plan than this."

"Hey," Sasuke said. "You're his grandfather. Not mine. So skip the speeches. And I do happen to have a plan. Like I said, I'm just passing through."

"Yes," Tsunade said. "You said you were searching for something. What is that exactly?" Sasuke grew quite and looked out the window. "Hey, considering all the trouble you've brought upon us we at least deserve some answers."

Sasuke took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said. "If you must know I'm on my way to Kusagakure."

"Kusagakure?" Naruto asked. "Why that small village?"

"I was told a small regiment of ANBU is located there," Sasuke said. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at the young man before giving knowing glances to each other.

"ANBU?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

Jiraiya sighed deeply and said, "You really should have paid more attention in school kid. Don't you remember that seventy ago, before Madara defeated the Allied Nations, each nation used to command their own division of highly specialized ninja for high level missions. They were called Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, or ANBU for short."

"Yes," Tsunade said. "But after the fall of the Allied Nations, ANBU was all but destroyed. Now it's rumored that there is an underground resistance force that goes by the name ANBU. But no one knows for sure."

"Correct," Sasuke said. "And I received information that there is a small group of ANBU located in Kusagakure. Unfortunately the road between here is too heavily guarded. I could fight my way through but that would bring too much attention to the village. However, I heard that there exists a secret back road that leads from here to the village. I was hoping to find a guide in Konoha to help me get there."

"Hmm, I see," Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin. "And just what do you plan to do if you were to ever find this group?"

"You wanted to know where I was going and why and I told you that," Sasuke said. "My motivations however are none of your business. I just want to know if there is anyone who can help me. I can pay of course."

Tsunade stared at the young man for a moment and then said, "Well, I'm sorry. It seems you've come all this way for nothing. We can't help you."

Just then the living room door slid open and Sakura walked in with Ino in tow. "I can!" She said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead and said, "Do any of these kids listen anymore?"

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade yelled.

"But mom, you said it yourself that we have a responsibility to do what we can to help the people of this world!" Sakura yelled. "And Sasuke-kun needs our help! Besides I know the hidden path! You've sent Ino and I to Kusagakure with Teuchi all the time to purchase supplies! I could lead Sasuke..!"

"I said no!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "I will not subject you to that type of danger! It's out of the question Sakura! You will stay here!"

"Why?! So I can stay here in this dingy old restaurant and be a waitress for the rest of my life!?" Sakura yelled. "You heard Sasuke, people are dying out there! The damned Empire has taken everything from us!" Tears began to well in Sakura's eyes as she screamed. "And you just want me to sit here and do nothing and pretend everything is okay!? Well, I can't! I won't!"

"That's even if ANBU exists," Jiraiya said as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Like I said, no one knows for sure."

"And what do you plan to do if you come across the kind of trouble this young man routinely faces?" Tsunade asked. "Handling yourself against some drunk bar flies is one thing. You're not trained to face trained ninja."

"Old lady has a point," Sasuke said. "I tend to garner a lot of the wrong attention. And I don't have the time to protect a kid like you."

"I'm not a kid!" Sakura yelled defiantly. "And you and I are only a year apart!"

"But your worlds apart when it comes to experience," Tsunade said. "I'm sorry but my word is final. Now please leave us and stop eavesdropping."

"Tch!" Sakura said as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist before storming out.

"Perhaps you should go speak to her," Jiraiya said to Naruto. "See if you can calm her down." Naruto nodded and quickly got up and left the room. Jiraiya walked over to the door and checked to make sure they were gone. Once satisfied he turned to look at Tsunade and then back to Sasuke. "Ok, so now why don't you try telling us the truth."

"I don't know what you mean." Sasuke responded.

Jiraiya gave a little laugh and said, "A guy like you doesn't stay in one place for more than a day yet you jumped at the chance to stay here. Why?"

"Well, there is the beautiful company," Sasuke said with a smug smile.

"Enough games Sasuke," Tsunade said impatiently. "We're not as dumb as you think we are."

"True, I don't think you are what you seem to be at all are you?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you really doing out here?" Tsunade asked.

"Like I told you, I'm looking for ANBU," Sasuke said.

Jiraiya walked up to Sasuke and kneeled in close to him. "That would be believable," he whispered. "If you didn't already know that they exist."

"I saw that technique that you used today," Tsunade whispered. "It's called Chidori. Only one man alive could have taught it to you. Did he send you here? What are you really doing here?"

Sasuke sighed and then laughed as he shook his head. "Man, he told me you two would be tough to trick." Sasuke said. "Alright, you want the truth? Here it is."

_-Meanwhile-_

Naruto walked out into the restaurant area where he saw Ino, Teuchi and Ayame cleaning up. Naruto walked up to Ino and before he could even say a word Ino said, "She's outside. Be careful what you say to her Naruto. She's in a foul mood."

Naruto took a deep breath and walked outside. He could still smell the faint aroma of the flames Sasuke had left. Sakura was sitting on a fallen tree on the other side of the street. Her head was bowed as she stared at the ground between her feet.

Silently Naruto walked over and sat next to her and for a while they sat together in silence. After a few minutes Sakura finally said, "I'm sorry for letting you see me like that."

"It's no big deal," Naruto said. "I get it. I get it."

Sakura looked up at Naruto. He could see the streaks her tears had left on her face. Sakura leaned on his shoulder as the two sat together. "You've always been a great friend Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sakura sadly for a moment before looking up at the stars. "Yeah."

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

The living room door opened and Sasuke limped out of the room and headed to his room to rest, leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya as they watched in silence. Once gone, Tsunade slumped in her chair and buried her face in her hand. "I can't believe this," She said. "Why would he do this? Could things have gotten this bad?"

Jiraiya walked behind the mini bar in the living room and poured two glasses of sake. He then took the glasses, along with the bottle and walked over to Tsunade. "This was against the plan," Jiraiya said as he handed a glass to Tsunade who took it eagerly. "One thing's for sure; he must be pretty desperate to pull this shit." Jiraiya dropped into a nearby chair and gulped down his drink.

Tsunade finished her drink and immediately began to pour another. "Jiraiya, what do we do? Is…he ready?"

Jiraiya sighed as he sat back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Physically…he's been ready for quite some time." He said before reaching for the bottle and pouring another drink. "But mentally? I don't know if he's quite ready yet. Hell, I don't know if he ever will."

Tsunade drank down her second drink as fast as her first and slammed her glass down so hard, Jiraiya was surprised it didn't shatter. "Are we ready?" she asked. She looked at Jiraiya with a soft, almost pleading expression. It had been years since he could remember the last time she ever looked at him like that. It almost broke his heart to see her so vulnerable.

"We knew this day would come years ago Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he finished his drink.

"That doesn't make it any easier," She responded. "He's still just a child. They all are."

"It's never easy to ask children to bear the burden of a world destroyed by previous generations," Jiraiya responded. "But this is what we've come to." Jiraiya sighed again and sat back in his seat. "All we can do now is trust in what we've taught him."

"Is that all we can do?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Soon, It's all we'll ever be able to do. But for now, we still have tonight. And this sake."

"And each other," Tsunade said as she looked at Jiraiya lovingly. Silently she put down her glass and walked over to the living room door. She quickly scanned the hallway to ensure no one was around and then she quietly slid the door shut and locked it and then made her way over to Jiraiya.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya whispered.

Tsunade placed her finger on his lips and said, "Shh!" Slowly she began to undress as Jiraiya finished the last of his drink.

As she removed the last bit of clothing Jiraiya took a deep breath as he allowed her beauty to sink in. He then rose to his feet and kissed her deeply. "It's been too a long time," he said. "You're as beautiful as ever."

_-Meanwhile-_

The man's footsteps echoed as he walked down the massive stone hallway. The walls were adorned with expensive and rare paintings and every few feet he passed by rare statues worth their weight in gold. Finally, he arrived at the massive ornate wooden double doors that were close to ten feet high and a foot thick.

The man grunted as he pushed the doors opened. All the while his master's words played in his mind. _"If someone is not strong enough to open these doors they have no right to be in my presence." _The man couldn't help but laugh at himself as he entered the large chamber. This was his masters war room, where he and his closest advisors, his Judges would gather and debate strategy.

The room was adorned with animal furs, trophies of his masters' conquests, weapons and a giant self portrait that hung above the massive fire place that was always roaring. On the far side of the room was a massive raised relief, topographic map of the entire nation. It had been custom built years ago per his masters' orders.

The man could see his master now, his back turned to the door, standing along side several Judges pouring over a particular section of the map. Only three of the seven Judges were with Madara in the room. The man shuddered as he looked upon them and even though he was used to seeing them, they still made him uneasy. Unlike the other Imperialist Ninja, the Judges wore heavy armor from head to toe. The armor was metallic black and polished to a high sheen with red flame motifs on the edges. The Judges also wore a porcelain mask, each with a different design which was the only way to tell them apart outside of their hairstyle. Two of the Judges stood on either side of Madara while one stood off to the left, obscured by shadow.

"Have a regiment march from the north," Madara said as he addressed his subordinates. "The rebels will be unable to hold their position if we march from that direction."

"We'd have to march through a small settlement located two miles to the south in order to get there," said the Judge to Madara's left. "They may attempt to delay us."

"Kill them," Madara said simply.

"Understood." The Judge said. "If they attempt to delay us…"

"I didn't say that," Madara interrupted. "I said kill them…immediately. There may be a chance that sympathizers to the rebellion might be among those settlers. I don't want any of them warning the rebels. Kill every, man woman and child. Do you understand, Judge of All Sorrows?"

"I…understand My Lord," Judge of All Sorrows replied. "I'll send word to Immortal Judge."

Taking the brief pause in their conversation, the man at the door cleared his throat. Which got the attention of Madara and the Judges. "Apologies for disturbing you, my Lord," He said. "But we have a pressing issue that needs your attention."

Madara continued to pour over the map and said, "Is that so Suigetsu? Speak quickly."

"We just received word from Konohagakure My Lord," Suigetsu said. "There was a disturbance and several of our soldiers stationed there were killed about two days ago, including a sergeant."

"And why should that concern me?" Madara asked. "Has the captain stationed in the area investigated?"

"That's just it My Lord," Suigetsu said. "The captain stationed there, a man by the name of Kaguya Kimimaro, left this morning to investigate the situation. Only two of his men returned alive. Apparently a battle between he and an unknown assailant ensued and the captain and three of his subordinates were also killed."

"Is that so?" Madara said. "Impressive. I happened to have known Kimimaro quite well. He was well on his way to becoming strong enough to be a Judge one day. Do you know who killed him?"

"The surviving men claim the murderer was Uchiha Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

Suddenly everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. The three judges turned to face Suigetsu which made him uncomfortable; though he would never have admitted it. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Asked the Judge of All Sorrows. "Are you sure?"

"The men and other eye witnesses both agree that the person was a young man with black hair and red eyes," Suigetsu said. "He was armed with a strange double bladed sword and had a birthmark on his right shoulder of an Ouroboros with the number two in the middle."

"I see," Madara said as he finally turned around. Madara wore a light purple mask that covered the entire upper-half of his head with a design consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the center, two of which made out of the mask's eye-holes while the third was painted on. He also wore purple robes complete with the Uchiha crest on his back, belt sash, gloves and a purple bandanna that tapered off down to his back. "So it seems Wrath has made his presence known yet again." He said.

"He keeps popping up in random villages," said the other Judge next to Madara. "And every time he does he makes some flashy killing. It's like he wants us to chase him."

"Hmm, but I don't think this is random, Judge of Pain." Madara said. "At least not this time."

"Allow me to handle this My Lord," Judge of All Sorrows said.

"No," Madara answered. "I know what Sasuke means to you but I need you here." Madara then turned to face the third Judge that remained in the shadows. "You should go Judge of the Cursed. Besides…this will give you a chance for a long delayed reunion."

Judge of the Cursed bowed, placing his right arm across his stomach and his left hand across his back. "I will not fail you," he said before turning and exiting the room.

_-Later That Night-_

Tsunade walked down the darkened hallway in her home and stopped at the door to Sakura's room. Jiraiya and Naruto had left a few hours ago along with Teuchi and Ayame. Tsunade, Ino and Sakura ate dinner in relative silence and the two girls immediately went to bed. Tsunade sighed deeply. She always hated arguing with the girls. Sakura especially as she seemed to be as stubborn as she was. Where as Ino was more willing to agree, Sakura rarely gave an inch and their arguments usually ended badly with neither of them speaking to each other at the end of the night.

Tsunade quietly opened the door and peaked in. She saw Sakura under her covers sleeping soundly. She'd make up with her in the morning, Tsunade thought to herself as she closed the door. She then walked down the hall to the spare room. She quietly opened the door to see Sasuke sitting in a wooden chair, staring out the window. To Tsunade's surprise he was fully dressed.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and asked, "Is this where you ask me to leave?"

Tsunade walked in and looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry," She said. "I asked you to stay here because I wanted to observe you. You seemed…so troubled. And despite the fake tough guy act you try to put on I can see how much pain you're in. How tortured a soul you are."

"Tortured soul?" Sasuke said with a dismissive laugh. "Isn't that what a Sin is by definition?"

"No." Tsunade said. "They don't have to be. He isn't."

"Give it time," Sasuke said.

"Maybe so, but that time will not be now," Tsunade said. "Not if I can help it. Tell your sensei that we will decide when he's ready. Not him. This rebellion of his can only end with pain and loss. I won't subject these kids to that."

"Pain and loss? Hmm, you of all people should know that," Sasuke said. "But it doesn't change the fact that I still need to get to Kusagakure. The way things are now, the Empire makes it difficult for different factions of ANBU to communicate with one another. Right now we're forced to act as separate cells."

"Here," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a small bag. Sasuke took it and opened it and looked inside. "There's some food, water, some gold I could spare and the contact information of someone I know in Kusagakure. They'll be able to help you. Please leave now, before Sakura wakes up."

"And what's this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at a tattered piece of paper.

"A map for the back roads to Kusagakure," Tsunade said. "It's a little crude and incomplete. But it's enough for a resourceful guy like you to make your way."

Sasuke took a deep breath before stuffing the small bag into his duffel bag. He then got to his feet and strapped his sword to his back and threw his duffel bag across his shoulder. "Thank you for your hospitality," He said and walked passed Tsunade to the door. "You can't protect him forever you know."

"Maybe not," Tsunade said. "But I will try for as long as I can."

"Heh, he's a lucky guy," Sasuke said. "I wish someone had felt that way about me." Sasuke left and walked through the quiet house and exited into the desolate nighttime streets. He immediately walked down the street and about thirty minutes later he had reached the outskirts of town. Sasuke stopped and looked in his duffle bag. He pulled out the map and located the path he needed to take.

Sasuke continued to walk for a few more minutes when he saw someone sitting on a fallen tree up ahead. When he saw who it was he smiled. "You know it's dangerous to be out here this late at night."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a smile as she hopped to her feet. She had a bag strapped across her shoulder and she wore a pink, sleeveless shirt, a black knee-length skirt and black knee length boots. "I can handle myself," Sakura said.

"I can see that," Sasuke said. "You sure do have the right…assets. So what the hell are you doing out here?"

"To help," Sakura said. "That map my mother gave you isn't worth crap. I can help you. Besides, you haven't fully recovered yet."

"Hah!" Sasuke said as he looked around. "You're mother is going to kill me when she finds out about this."

"You let me worry about that." Sakura said.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he began to walk. "But I ain't no god damned body guard. Don't expect me to come running if you get into trouble."

"Don't worry," Sakura said as she followed. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Sakura replied confidently.

"Then how is it you allowed yourself to be followed?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke bent down and picked up a small stone and threw it up in the air and caught it. He then turned and threw it passed Sakura's head and up into the trees.

The stone hit something with a thud. "Shit!" Someone yelled before falling out of the tree and into the bushes below.

"Who's there?!" Sakura yelled.

At the same time Naruto rose out of the bushes with a smile on his face while holding his bruised forehead. "Hey Sakura-chan," he said.

"Wh-What the hell!? Naruto what are you doing here?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Naruto responded. "Didn't Granny tell you not to go with this guy?! He's dangerous and psychotic!"

Sasuke laughed to himself and walked over and leaned against a nearby tree. "I can't believe you followed me!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, it seems like it's a good thing I did!" Naruto yelled. "You think I'm going to let you just go with this guy?! No way!"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not going anywhere! Now go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Naruto yelled. "You're coming back with me!"

"Like hell I am!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine! Then, I'm going with you!" Naruto yelled.

No way!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke, help me out here!"

Sasuke had a canteen of water in his hand and he took a deep long drink. Once done he looked at Naruto and said, "Look here farmer boy. The lady said she wants to go with me. So why don't you head home and grow some carrots or whatever or I'll have to send you back myself."

"Heh," Naruto said as he turned to leave. "Ok, but if I head back then I'll tell everyone where you've gone and then we all come back to get you. I'm sure that will put Granny in a great mood. I wonder how far you'll get before we catch up?"

"No! Wait!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked back at her. "You…can come. But you'd better behave and stay out of the way of Sasuke-kun and I!"

"Tch! Whatever," Naruto said as he walked over to a bush and pulled out a duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. "We ready?"

"What's that?" Sakura asked at the long wrapped cylinder wrapped in cloth.

"Oh that?" Naruto asked. "It's just my shovel and utensils for cooking. We have to eat right?"

"Good thinking Naruto," Sasuke said with a smile as he began to walk away. "You'll make someone a good wife someday you know that."

"Shut up asshole!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to catch up to Sasuke. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Sure thing farmer boy," Sasuke said. "I'm shaking in my boots." Sasuke laughed. "You're such a loser."

"I said shut your ugly face!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugly!?" Sasuke screamed. "Who're you calling ugly you back country hick!"

Sakura stood and watched as Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue. She buried her face into her hand and said, "Ugh! This is going to be a long trip."

_-To Be Continued…-_


	5. Chapter 5

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to Seven Sins. I know I've been gone for a while but I was dealing with some issues. But now I'm back! As always I like to start by stating that I do not own Naruto.

**THANK YOU**

a special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter: Inuyonas; Minato 0077; Azure blue espeon; Myhikari; mrgirmjaw; blackmoon124; sasori521; jashin ideologi sekte; Boris Vorontsov.

**RESPONCES**

_** Inuyonas**_ - Unfortunatley I can't reveal who is who but those are some interesting guesses. As for Naruto...maybe he is...maybe he's something else. Lol!

_** Minato 0077**_ - All good things come to those who wait my friend. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have a long journey ahead of them.

_** azure blue espeon** _- Well, I hope this new chapter helps out with that desire for development.

_** MyHikari**_ - aww, C'mon MyHikari. You know very well what side of the pairing fence I sit on. But it'd be too easy if I just threw them together. They need to grow...learn and hate before they can love. Lol! Liked that J-man X Tsunade scene did ya? Lol!

_** blackmoon124**_ - Quite a bit of predictions there. It'll be interesting as time goes on to see how many of them are right and how many are incredibly wrong. We...shall...see. Lol!

_** jashin ideologi sekte**_ - Thank you.

_** sasori521**_ - Aww, you make me fell like this story isn't up to the Chronicles. Lol! As for that series, I've been dealing with some serious writers block, writers fatigue and tech issues that have really killed my momentum. But I'm back now and I'm writing every day. Give me another month or so and Book 4 should be ready for it's debut...I hope...maybe. Lol!

_** Boris Vorontsov**_ - No. I don't release incomplete work. If I start something I finish it. This too will see completion.

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Well, thank you all for being so patient (or not whatever) and here is, after several months, a new chapter of Seven Sins. **Please** remember to leave a little **review** when done reading. Thanks.

* * *

**Seven Sins**

**Chapter 5**

"Mom!" Ino screamed as she came crashing through the door into Tsunade's room. Tsunade was sipping her tea as she stared out of her bedroom window.

"What is it Ino," Tsunade asked calmly as she continued to sip her tea.

"It's Sakura! Sakura…she's…" Ino said breathlessly.

"Not in her room," Tsunade said. "Yes, I know. I realized she was gone when I woke up this morning."

"Well, where is she!?" Ino yelled. "And Sasuke-kun isn't in his room either. And all his stuff is gone."

Tsunade took a deep breath as she lowered the tea from her lips. "It appears your sister snuck out with Sasuke last night. If I took a guess I'd say they're well on their way to Kusagakure."

"Well," Ino said. "I'll pack some things for us mom! I'm sure it won't take us long to catch them!"

"No Ino," Tsunade said. "We won't be going after them. I'm getting too old to go chasing your sister across the damned countryside."

"But mom!" Ino yelled.

"Your sister isn't a child Ino." Tsunade said as she sipped some more of her tea. "She can take care of herself. She said so herself, she's travelled that path many times before. I'll have to have faith that she knows what she's doing." Ino laughed lightly. "What's so funny?" Tsunade asked.

"You always loved to tell us that no teenager knows what they're doing." Ino said.

Tsunade looked back at her for a moment before looking out the window. "Go make yourself some breakfast Ino. We're reopening the restaurant today. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes mother," Ino said as she turned and left the room reluctantly.

Tsunade continued to stare out of the window. She was pleased with herself for convincing Ino that everything was ok. She didn't want her to see how terrified she was. Sakura was a strong willed girl and had all the makings of a fine kunoichi and revolutionary. But Tsunade had seen many like her in the past. Idealistic and stubborn. Wanting to change the world but unwilling to acknowledge their own limitations. People like Sakura often had ambitions that extended far beyond their grasp and they would chase them into oblivion. Tsunade could only hope she had taught Sakura well enough that she would have the sense to stop before she became the instrument of her own destruction.

As Tsunade fought to hold back the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes, her phone on her night stand began to ring. She put her cup down and walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Tsunade smiled as she heard the familiar voice on the other line. "Morning Jiraiya." She said. It was uncanny his timing. She wished he was with her now. Jiraiya would be able to hold her and say something to calm her. Of course she'd never say that to him. Jiraiya's ego became nearly intolerable whenever she complemented him like that. After last night, and like every night they ended up in each others arms, Jiraiya would become intolerably boastful and she would have to send him on his way.

"No." Tsunade replied in answer to Jiraiya's question. "Naruto's not here. I haven't seen him since he left with you last night. What? What do you mean he's missing? Uh huh. Heh!" Tsunade suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably as she sat on her bed to catch her breath. "What?" She asked finally. Jiraiya wanted to know what was so funny. "Oh nothing." She said. "It just dawned on me where Naruto is. Jiraiya are you sitting down? You should." Tsunade looked out the window at the sunny, blue sky. _Maybe things aren't as bad as I thought._ She thought to herself.

_-Later That Day-_

Sakura collapsed into a pile of leaves on the side of the small dirt path and massaged her aching feet. "Ok," She said. "I don't care what either of you say. We're not taking another step. We're staying here and resting."

Sasuke looked down at her dismissively. "We should keep moving," he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see she's exhausted?" Naruto asked as he knelt by Sakura and handed her a canteen. "We should rest a bit."

"No way," Sasuke said. "We should be making better time than this. We should go for a few more hours."

"A few more hours!?" Sakura yelled in disbelief. "We've been walking non stop since we started last night! We didn't even eat breakfast."

"Hmph!" Sasuke said as he folded his arms. "I thought you promised not to be a hindrance? This is how I travel all the time."

"Why you bastard!" Naruto said as he rose to her feet. "Can't you see she's exhausted!? Where's your compassion?!"

"Compassion?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto blankly. "Not sure I'm familiar with the term." Sasuke then looked at Sakura and asked, "Didn't you say you wanted to become strong? Strong enough to fight as your parents once fought? Or was all that tough talk just the ramblings of a naïve little girl?"

"That's enough Sasuke!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar. Sasuke simply stared at Naruto without the faintest expression on his face.

"No Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she slowly got to her feet. "Sasuke-kun…is right. I asked to come along." Sakura got to her feet. "I have no right to hold him back. Let's go. We can rest later." Sakura limped past Naruto. He could see how much pain she was in. Sasuke smiled at her as she walked by him. He then looked at Naruto with a triumphant look before he turned and walked off. Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth but chose to remain silent and followed reluctantly.

Another hour passed as the three walked in relative silence. Sakura began to walk slower and slower as Naruto walked behind her. Sasuke's pace had never changed the entire time and he was so focused that he either hadn't noticed or didn't care how far behind the others had fallen. Realizing that Sakura had no intention of stopping on her own, Naruto knew he needed to do something.

Just then he saw a small rock sitting on the side of the dirt road. Just pas,t there was an embankment that didn't seem too steep. As Naruto walked by the rock he stepped on it and yelled as he slid down the side of the embankment. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she saw him tumble out of view.

Sasuke turned and looked back. "Shit. Now what?" He said annoyed as he walked back to where Sakura stood looking down the bank. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I think he slipped." Sakura said. "We should head down and check on him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sasuke said. "He'll probably climb up in no time."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. She could hear Naruto moaning somewhere down below. "That's it, I'm going." Cautiously Sakura began to make her way down the small hill, almost slipping twice.

Sasuke sighed. "I should have left both their asses," Sasuke said as he followed Sakura down.

As Sakura reached the bottom she looked around. "Naruto!" She yelled. "Where are you!?"

"Over here!" Naruto yelled. As Naruto saw Sakura coming over he propped his leg so that it looked twisted and he began to moan loudly.

"There you are. Are you ok? What happened?" Sakura asked as she knelt next to him.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I must have slipped. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I hurt my ankle."

"Quit faking you big baby!" Sasuke yelled as he walked up. "Get up and walk it off. We need to keep going."

"He's hurt Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "We should at least check it out." Sakura removed Naruto's shoe and checked his ankle. "It doesn't look swollen or damaged. Are you sure you..?"

"It hurt like hell as I fell." Naruto said as he feigned tears and pain.

"Well, it doesn't look bad at all." Sakura said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Naruto said. "But I think I should rest a bit."

"No way!" Sasuke yelled. "This guy is just being a baby. His ankle doesn't hurt that bad."

"Maybe so! But I think we should at least give him a chance to rest it." Sakura said.

Naruto could see the exhaustion on Sakura's face. His heart ached for her. "Sorry about this Sakura-chan." He said. "I know we were making good time too. I guess I'm just a klutz."

Sakura took a deep exhaustive breath and said, "No worries Naruto." She then crawled over to a nearby tree and sat against it and removed her shoes and rubbed her aching feet.

"Well, since we're going to take a break anyway, we might as well eat," Naruto said with a smile as he hobbled to his feet. He then removed the pack from his back and opened it up and took out the supplies. I brought some shishamo and some onigiri. It's not much, but it'll do. Here you go Sakura-chan, eat up."

Sakura took the food appreciatively. "Thank you Naruto," she said with a smile.

"Here you go Sasuke." Naruto said as he handed some food towards Sasuke.

"Tch!" Sasuke said as he took the food and reluctantly sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura and Naruto said as they dug in. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then Naruto and rolled his eyes before he began to eat.

For a while the three of them ate in silence as Naruto could feel tension in the air. He knew Sakura was still mad at him for butting in on this trip but he didn't care. And Sasuke didn't try to hide his annoyance at having to stop. "So Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, thankfully breaking the awful silence. "Where are you from originally?"

Sasuke continued to eat and at first seemed unwilling to talk. "I know that the Uchiha clan used to be part of Konohagakure." Sakura continued. "That was before the war of course. Then they left."

Sasuke grunted and said, "More like chased out. The Uchiha didn't leave Konohagakure willingly. The citizens began to distrust us. They began to hate us. They believed we had something to do with this war. My people were victims! But the people of Konoha didn't want to hear what we had to say. All those…idiots…could think about was Madara's last name was Uchiha. That's all those sons of bitches needed to know."

Sakura and Naruto remained silent for a while. The tension in the air was thick as they looked at how visibly angry Sasuke was. "So," Naruto said. "Where did your people go?"

"My father would often tell me that we were nomadic for many years." Sasuke said. "It wasn't by choice of course. But no other country, no other village would take in the cursed Uchiha clan. They all feared a connection with Madara. Either that or they wanted to kill us simply because of our last name. Eventually we gave up on joining another village and settled in a deserted area in Kawa no Kuni to create our own home. I was about three when we settled there. That's where we stayed until…"

"Until?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stayed quiet as he stared at the ground. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto angrily and asked. "What the hell is this; an inquisition?! What's with all the damned questions!?"

"Well, we are travelling with you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "It only makes sense that I…I mean we…would want to get to know you a bit better."

"Look, we're travelling together because it's mutually beneficial." Sasuke said. "When we get to Kusagakure I'll pay you for your help and then you can go home."

"That wasn't the plan?!" Sakura yelled.

"Who's plan? Yours?" Sasuke asked. "I don't recall planning anything with you. So don't go thinking this is anything more than what it is." Sasuke threw down the remainder of his food and got up.

"So it's true then?" Naruto asked as he too stood up. "What Kimimaro said about you was true? You…murdered your clan."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He then turned away from them and took a deep breath. "Truth in itself is a lie because truth is determined simply by perspective. I'm going to scout the area. You guys get an hour to rest and then I'm leaving, with or without you." Sasuke then walked away leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"Well he's a great guy huh?" Naruto said jokingly to Sakura but she didn't smile back. Naruto took a deep breath and finished off his meal as Sakura ate in silence. When finished Naruto threw away his trash. "I don't know about you Sakura-chan, but I'm going to take a quick nap."

"Go ahead," Sakura said with a half hearted smile. "I'll wake you when it's time to go." A few minutes passed and Naruto had fallen asleep leaving Sakura on her own. Sakura quickly put on her boots and tip toed off in the same direction Sasuke had walked away.

A few minutes passed by before Sakura saw Sasuke leaning against a tree as he inspected his sword. Sasuke heard her approach and turned to face her with his blade ready. "You?" He said as he put his sword away. "What do you want?"

"That's a nice sword." Sakura said as she approached cautiously. "Where did you get it? Did it belong to your family?"

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. He then turned away and folded his arms. "We're not going to be hanging around long." He said. "You should use this time to et some rest."

"It belonged to someone in your family didn't it?" Sakura asked.

"My father," Sasuke said curtly.

"I knew it," Sakura said.

"Oh really? How?" Sasuke asked as he looked back.

Sakura dug into her collar and pulled out a necklace that was around her neck. Sasuke looked at the necklace. The necklace was made of thin silver with a gold pendent of a flower. "A Sakura blossom." Sakura said. "My mother gave this to me when I was a child. Before she and my father died."

"Died?" Sasuke asked. "I thought that old woman was you're mom."

Sakura shook her head. "Lady Tsunade is not my biological mother. But she has done so much for me she might as well be. My parents lived in Konohagakure all their lives. They were kids when that place was a beautiful beacon of peace. But after the war the village fell apart. I guess they couldn't stand to see what had become of their home. That's why they chose to take part in a protest that they were having one day. Even though I was only about five I can still remember what it was like. There were so many people there. Maybe the whole town. But the protest was peaceful."

"The then Captain of the army stationed there ordered the protesters to disperse." Sakura said. She seemed to grow sadder with every words uttered and she began to clutch the pendant as though it gave her strength. "When they refused, he ordered his men to move them by force. Things got bad pretty quickly after that. The men drew their swords once the people refused to leave. People began to die. I still have nightmares sometimes. I can here the screams of panic. I can see the blood. I can feel the fear. My mother had me in her arms when a soldier tried to force her away. When my father tried to defend us, the soldier killed him."

"All I could remember was the blood and my mothers' screams." Sakura said as tears welled in her eyes. "The soldier then raised his sword to us. My mother turned her back to him to shield me. The next thing I knew we were falling. My mother landed on top of me. I could see her crying as she told me it was going to be ok. People were dying all around us. There was screaming everywhere. I just remember just sitting there, begging my mother and father to wake up. But they never did. I don't know how long I sat there. But at some point Lady Tsunade found me. She took me home and raised me as her own."

Sasuke stared at her in silence as she told her story. Once she was done he looked at the pendent. "Why tell me this?" He asked.

"Because I don't believe you could have killed your family." Sakura said as she came closer to him. "That's why I was willing to come with you. That sword, I've seen how you take care of it. You're always inspecting it and you take it everywhere you go. You treat it as if it as precious to you as this pendant is to me. Someone like that couldn't have done such a horrible thing."

Sasuke regarded Sakura for a moment before slowly walking towards her. As the distance closed between them Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she felt a wave of excitement and even fear. Sasuke gently grabbed her by both arms and pulled her closer to him. She was so close now that she could feel the heat from his body and smell the light scent of sweat on his skin. Sasuke and Sakura stared into each other's eyes. Sakura tried her best not to show how nervous she was. _This is it!_ She thought as she stared into Sasuke's deep red eyes.

At the same time Sasuke noticed movement somewhere behind Sakura. With a quick glance he noticed Naruto peering at them while hiding behind a tree. For a second he looked as though he was about to come out to stop what was surely about to happen. But at the last second Naruto stopped and walked back to the camp.

Sasuke then looked to Sakura who was inching closer to his face. Her eyes were closing and her lips were puckered. Sasuke moved in and as he reached less than an inch from her lips he stopped and said, "You really shouldn't be so quick to assume things about me. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of." Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock as he let her go and walked back to the tree he was leaning on. "I'm not interested in little girls with childish fantasies of prince charming with a broken past. Don't fool yourself into thinking you can heal me."

Embarrassed, Sakura turned and marched off to the temporary camp when she saw Naruto leaned against the tree sleeping. She slumped down against a tree and fought to control the mix of anger, embarrassment and sadness she suddenly felt. A few minutes passed by before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_-Sometime Later-_

"So, where to now?" Sasuke asked Sakura. It had been a few hours since the threesome had continued their travel when they had come to a fork in the dirt trail in the middle of the dense woods. Sasuke quickly analyzed both paths. One led to their right and the other continued straight ahead. The path to the right was so narrow and covered with underbrush he probably wouldn't have noticed it on his own.

Sasuke impatiently pulled out the map Lady Tsunade had gave him and looked it over. _Senile old bitch!_ He thought. _There's no mention of a fork in the trail on this damned thing!_ _This damned map ain't worth shit!_ Sasuke crumpled the map up in disgust and tossed it to the side.

Sakura sighed and then smiled at Sasuke. "You really need to work on keeping your cool. I told you I know the way. We need to go in this direction."

Sakura pointed off to the trail to the right causing Sasuke to give a deep exasperated breath. "Of course." Sasuke said. Sasuke then looked back at Naruto who was standing a few feet behind the two of them. He stood with his arms folded and seemed as though his mind was a million miles away. "What's with you?" Sasuke asked. "You've barely said a word since our last break."

Sakura looked at Naruto. They had been friends long enough that she could tell something was bothering him. "Naruto?" She asked. "Is there something..?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Naruto snapped as he walked by both of them towards the entrance to the narrow path. "Let's…just keep going. The sun is going to set in a couple hours."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto walk away.

"Maybe it's that time of the month?" Sasuke quipped with a smile as the two followed behind.

For the next several hours the group walked in relative silence. Naruto led the way down the narrow path followed by Sasuke and finally Sakura. Several times Sakura thought of speaking up in hopes of starting a conversation with her mysterious new comrade but her nerves would keep getting the best of her. Naruto continued to walk at a high pace as he remained lost in his anger and jealousy. _How could she be interested in a guy like that?_ He wondered. _Can't she see that he's a psychopath? Can't she get how damaged that guy is? Shit!_

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, who also appeared lost in thought. He seemed to walk as if on autopilot yet every few minutes Sasuke would apparently rise from his trance and look around as though he were making sure he wasn't followed. _What's he looking for?_ Naruto wondered as he quickly glanced at Sasuke before looking back ahead.

Some time passed before they finally reached the end of the long winding path and the entered a small clearing. The two boys stopped as Sakura walked ahead of them and looked around. "We'll be heading Northeast from here." She pointed in the direction and said, "On the other side of this clearing is a path that will take us right to the village."

Sasuke looked up at the late evening sky. Even though the sun had yet to set he could see the faint outline of the moon and a few stars to the east. "So how long before we get there?" He asked.

"I'd say about five more hours." Sakura replied. "Four if we move at Naruto's ridiculous pace." Sakura stared at Naruto with a clear look of annoyance on her face. Naruto saw her glaring at him and looked away, equally annoyed.

"How well travelled is this road?" Sasuke asked as he seemed oblivious or didn't care about the tension in the air.

"Not very." Sakura replied. "Like I said, very few people know about this path and even fewer take it for fear of bandits. But…that's not something we need to fear with you around."

Sasuke peeked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and saw her smiling at him. Her face was as red as a cherry. Sasuke winked and said, "That's true."

Naruto sighed heavily and walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. "This is bullshit," he whispered only loud enough for himself to hear. He then glared at Sasuke who again seemed to be looking behind them. Naruto looked back and saw nothing and then looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto staring at him and quickly looked away.

"Anyway, we should camp here for the night," Sasuke said to Sakura with a smile.

"Uh, oh no! You don't have to do that for me," Sakura replied. "I'm not tired. We can keep going!"

"No need," Sasuke said as he walked towards Sakura. "I know how tough you are. But we've made good time so there's no need to rush." To Sakura's surprise and Naruto's horror Sasuke held Sakura's hands in his own and said, "Besides, it's dangerous to travel at night and I wouldn't want to put someone as beautiful as you in needless danger."

"I-I, um…well," Sakura stuttered as she found herself speechless and as she could feel the heat coming off her face she knew she must have been blushing more than she'd ever had.

Naruto could feel a seething rage boiling inside of him. He felt as though his insides were like an ocean caught in a raging storm. His teeth were clenched tight and he could feel the pain as his fingernails dug deeper in his palms as he clenched his fists. Unable to stand the scene before him and knowing that if he tried to intervene Sakura would hate him, Naruto took his backpack off and dropped it to the ground.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked over to Naruto at the same time. "I'm going to hunt for something for us to eat." Naruto said. Without waiting for a response he turned and walked out of the clearing and into the woods.

Naruto stomped through the woods as he fought to control the anger he could feel over taking him. He remembered Jiraiya's words to him, _"You can not hope to master anything until you first master yourself."_ Naruto sighed deeply as the ground began to slope downwards. He could hear rushing water ahead of him and knew he was closing in on a river.

A few minutes later Naruto reached the bank of a small rushing river. He stared into the rushing water and took another deep breath. He paused for a moment before he suddenly turned and punched a nearby tree causing the surface of the tree to splinter. He then heard someone behind him. "Not bad…" Naruto looked back to see Sasuke walking down towards him. "…for a farmer boy, anyway." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto sighed and said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't fuck up finding dinner," Sasuke said.

"I didn't ask for your help," Naruto said as he turned to face the river.

"Doesn't mean you don't need it," Sasuke said as he stood next to Naruto. "No offense but while you've been growing sunflowers or whatever I've been the one travelling this world. When it comes to hunting I know what I'm doing. If we need someone to grow a pumpkin I'll call you."

"Hey what's your problem?!" Naruto yelled.

"My problem is sanctimonious assholes like you!" Sasuke yelled. "You know nothing about me! You don't know what I've been through! But you…you sit there on your throne and want to judge me. You've been looking down on me since the moment I walked through that old ladies' door. People like you piss me off!"

"You're not the only one who's had it tough Sasuke," Naruto said. "But that doesn't mean you have to sink so low as to murder anyone who pisses you off!"

"I only kill those who want to kill me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Bullshit!" Naruto replied. "What about Raiga!? You picked a fight with him! He didn't even know who you were!"

"I stopped a situation before it got out of hand," Sasuke said. "I've seen punks like Raiga come and go. If no one stopped him he was going to get worse and worse until he really hurt someone. I saved lives."

"Well isn't that a convenient excuse." Naruto said as he walked by Sasuke, bumping his shoulder along the way. "Here's a piece of advice; if you're going to lie to yourself at least come up with a more convincing lie." Naruto looked about the ground and picked up three long, slender pieces of timber. Falling to one knee he took out a kunai and began to sharpen one end of each, until they looked like spears. Sasuke, meanwhile, stood in silence, staring daggers into Naruto's back.

Naruto looked over each pole and, satisfied with his work, stood up with each in his hand. He then walked past Sasuke and stood at the bank of the river. "I didn't ask for your advice." Sasuke said.

Without looking back Naruto said, "And I didn't ask for you help." Naruto stared in the water intently and then took one of the makeshift spears and held it over his head. He then looked back at Sasuke and said, "And by the way, not only didn't I ask for your help but…" Naruto quickly looked around at the river and launched the spear into the water. He quickly jumped into the water that was only waist deep and pulled the spear out. To Sasuke's surprise the spear had impaled a large trout. "…I also didn't need it." Naruto finished.

Naruto immediately threw the pole along with the fish onto dry land. He then walked back onto the bank and raised his second spear over his head. A moment later he launched the spear and then followed it into the water. Again he had caught another fish. He repeated the process a third time before he left the river. He removed the spears from the fish and tossed them aside before placing his catch into a small bag and tied them up.

Naruto then picked up the bag and as he was about to walk away, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm. "You may not want to admit it but you and I are more alike than you realize," Sasuke said.

"You and I are nothing alike," Naruto said. "I could never be what you've allowed your anger to turn you into."

"Wait until you've experienced some of the hardships I've faced," Sasuke said with a smirk. "It's easy to talk when you've lived a sheltered life. But I didn't have a loving grandpa with a farm or a caring old woman with a restaurant. Wait until you're alone and desperate like me."

"Yeah but who's fault is that?" Naruto said as he jerked his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "You're the one who killed his own parents aren't you?"

"Careful," Sasuke said as the smirk faded from his lips.

"You're the one who killed his own clan," Naruto said.

"Shut up," Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto.

"You're the one who decided to kill everyone who cared about you," Naruto said as he poked Sasuke in the chest. "And you have the nerve to suggest that we are anything alike? You…are a monster."

"I'm warning you," Sasuke said. The tomoe in his eyes slowly rotated around his pupils which unnerved Naruto.

"Or what?" Naruto asked as he dropped the fish and spread out his arms. "Are you gonna kill me too? You gonna cut my throat? Is that how you killed your mother Sasuke?"

Without warning, Sasuke punched Naruto squarely in the jaw, sending him tumbling down the river bank into the cold, muddy water below. Sasuke could feel the dark lust for violence and hatred began to swell within him. His nerves began to fray as he battled his natural instinct to attack. He buried his face into his right hand as his breathing quickly became deeper and faster and he began to sweat. He frantically fought the near overwhelming urge to follow Naruto into the river to continue his assault because he knew that if he gave in he wouldn't stop until either he or his victim was dead.

Eventually Sasuke was able to regain control as the urge for blood subsided. Looking up, he wiped his brow of the excessive sweat as he saw Naruto rise out of the water. Sasuke expected to see rage in Naruto's eyes but to his surprise Naruto didn't seem angry. He didn't seem on the verge of wanting payback. His expression seemed almost melancholy if not apathetic.

Naruto walked out of the river, rubbing his bruised chin. As he walked up the river bank Sasuke watched him, partly unsure what his reaction would be. Naruto reached where Sasuke was and merely picked up the bag with fish and prepared to walk away. "You're really not going to hit me back?" Sasuke asked. "You're going to let me get away with it?"

"It's not about letting you get away with anything," Naruto responded as he walked by Sasuke. "If I were to retaliate against you all it would prove is that I let you get to me. Besides my grandfather once told me to only seek revenge if you're willing to dig two graves."

Naruto continued to walk up the embankment when Sasuke yelled after him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Naruto stopped and looked up at the sliver of lights from the sun as it streamed through the canopy of trees. "It means only seek revenge if you truly believe it's worth the price you have to pay." Naruto then looked at Sasuke with the same apathetic expression. "And you are not worth it." Naruto then walked away leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke turned and looked at the rushing water below for a moment before a small sliver of a smile appeared at the corner of his lips. He then turned and quickly headed back up towards the camp.

Back at the clearing, Sakura had made a small camp by spreading out three sleeping bags that surrounded a slowly growing campfire. She sat in front of the campfire poking it with a stick to help it grow when she heard the snapping of twigs and crunch of leaves. When she looked up she was shocked to see a soaked and muddy Naruto emerge from the forest. "What the hell happened to you?!" She said as she jumped to her feet.

Naruto stomped over to the fire and dropped the bag causing the fish to tumble out onto the ground. "Nothing," He said as he picked up the fish and began to prepare them to be cooked.

"Nothing?" Sakura said as she saw the bruise on Naruto's chin and his dirty and slightly torn clothes. "Nothing happened?" Just then Sasuke emerged from the forest. Naruto and Sakura looked towards him but Sasuke said nothing as he walked over to his bag and went through its contents. "Something happened between you two." Sakura said.

"Nope." Naruto replied. "I fell. That's all."

Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto. She didn't believe him for a second but she knew that pressing the issue would get her nowhere. "Well, we can't have you just sitting here in cold clothes and bruised. Come here." Sakura pulled Naruto over to her and began to pull his shirt over his head.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Naruto screamed.

"Do you want to catch a cold?!" Sakura yelled. "Now take off the shirt. The pants too!"

Naruto blushed and then, with a devilish smile he said, "How about my under-?"

"Those stay on!" Sakura yelled with a flushed look on her face which caused Naruto to stick out his tongue. "Hurry up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked at the two of them as they went on and he shook his head as he sat back on his sleeping bag. The sun had almost set and he could see the stars. Once Naruto was stripped down to his boxers Sakura took his clothes and hung them over a nearby branch and then walked back over to Naruto and sat in front of him. She then looked at the wet cloth that was wrapped around Naruto's hand. "That too," she said as she reached to take it off.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he yanked his hand away. Sakura looked at him in shock at his response. "I-I mean, it's unnecessary." Naruto said with a smile. "It's not like this can make me sick. Besides, I'd rather not let you see my scar. It's…pretty gruesome."

Sakura shrugged and then made several hand signs and suddenly a warm green aura began to glow around her hands. She then put her hands to Naruto's cheek causing him to wince in pain. "Don't be such a baby," She said after he cried out in pain. Eventually he could feel the pain slowly begin to subside.

Sasuke looked over and was shocked at what she was doing. He got to his feet and cautiously walked over as he observed Sakura. He could see the bruising beginning to fade. "That…is that…the Mystical Palm Technique?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye and then back to Naruto before nodding. "My mother taught it to my sister and I." Sakura said. "We're not masters yet but we're pretty good at it. But don't tell Ino I said this, but I'm way better at it than she is. My mother says I'm a natural."

"And where did she learn that technique?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura shrugged. "She said she learned it during her journeys as a young woman," Sakura replied. "I never really questioned her too much about it. She's always been very protective of her past. She says that it's too painful to talk about."

"I bet," Sasuke said as he went back to his sleeping bag and sat down.

"There," Sakura said as she stopped healing Naruto's face. The bruise was gone and Naruto wiggled his chin and was delighted when he felt no pain "Try not to "fall" again."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he realized how close her face was to his. Naruto looked at her soft lips and swallowed hard as he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss them. Sakura looked at Naruto and realized how beautiful his eyes were as they glimmered in the light from the fire.

The pair stared at each other momentarily until Sakura quickly got to her feet. "I'm hungry!" She yelled. "How about you Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said happily. "I should get the food ready. This is going to be good."

The sun had long since set when Naruto was sitting on his sleeping bag staring at the fire. The fish bones, the remnants of their dinner had been thrown off to the side. Sakura was in her sleeping bag, fast asleep. On the other side of the camp fire, Sasuke sat staring at the star lit sky. Periodically he would look around the vicinity. It was clear that he was uneasy being in such an open space. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Naruto asked. "I can take first watch." Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think I can sleep knowing that a farmer boy has the first watch," Sasuke said. "So reassuring." He said sarcastically. "No offense but I'll keep watch tonight."

"Regardless, I'll keep watch," Naruto said.

"Hmm," Sasuke said as he scratched his chin. He then looked to Sakura and then back to Naruto. "I wonder…are you offering to keep watch so you can protect us from bandits or me from her?"

Naruto remained silent but Sasuke could tell from the look in his eyes that the answer was clearly the latter. "You don't have to worry," Sasuke said. "I have no intention to take your friends virtue. I mean why should I steal something that she's considering giving to me willingly?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. It took all self control not to leap over the fire and strangle Sasuke. For his part Sasuke could only smile as he could see that he'd struck a nerve. Naruto turned away from Sasuke and stared at the fire as Sasuke went back to keeping watch.

Twenty minutes passed before Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment then asked, "You don't sleep much do you?"

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"You haven't rested for a moment since we've left," Naruto answered. "And now you plan to stay up all night?"

"Sleep is over-rated," Sasuke said dismissively.

"Or maybe it's terrifying," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him but said nothing. "My grandfather said that those who kill are tormented by the souls of those they had killed; which is why the decision to take a life must not be made lightly."

"No offense but your grandpa talks too damned much," Sasuke said spitefully.

"Maybe, but I know a tormented person when I see one," Naruto replied. "And you are very tormented."

Sasuke made a low hiss as he turned away from Naruto. Naruto smiled to himself as he knew he'd touched a nerve. He then decided to lie down. "Fine," He said. "If you're going to stay up anyway I might as well get some sleep." Sasuke didn't answer and a few minutes later Naruto was fast asleep.

_-Sometime Later-_

As Naruto dozed he heard a man's voice. "Hey. Hey. Hey!" He then felt someone strike him in the face. Startled, Naruto's eyes flew open. Immediately he could see the sun streaming through the trees and then, to his surprise he saw a young dark haired man kneeling above him. Naruto immediately tried to get up when the man held him down by the chest and placed a kunai at his neck. "Don't move so suddenly," He said as he pushed the point of his kunai slightly into Naruto's neck drawing a bit of blood. "You wouldn't want me to slip now would you?"

Naruto looked down past his feet and saw Sakura on her knees as a smiling woman with exceptionally long black hair pulled her by her hair. She too had a kunai at Sakura's neck. Naruto frantically looked around for Sasuke and saw no sign of him. He then heard someone else speak. "Well, well. It seems our little sparrow has woken up."

Naruto looked around and saw a man walking towards him. His face was completely bandaged except for his left eye and he wore a large poncho with extra long sleeves that nearly touched the ground. "Good morning little birdie," He said. His voice sounded rough as though he had gravel in his throat. "I'm going to need you to sing for me."

_-To Be Continued…-_


	6. Chapter 6

**INTRODUCTION**

Welcome back to the Seven Sins. As always I like to start by stating that I do not own Naruto.

**THANK YOU**

A special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter: azure blue espeon; Boris Vorntsov; MusingRaydius; Inuyonas; Konoha's Crimson Fox; The Royal Queen Akito; blackmoon124; MyHikari; mr grimjaw; sasori521 & jis.

**RESPONCES**

** azure blue espeon** - There is a reason behind everything Azure. You'll see.

** Boris Vornotsov** - You are welcome.

** MusingRaydius** - Thank you for suggestions. I have tried to be cognisant of over using phrases. It's a trap many writers have trouble avoiding. I'm happy to see you're picking up on some of the underlying themes in this story. My only hope is that the payoff I have in store is as awesome as it feels in my head. Lol! Anyway, thanks again.

** Inuyonas** - All good things to those who wait. But those are interesting theories though. Lol! And yes, Sakura is being a bit of a bitch. But she's young, confused and idealistic. And like many teens, she believes she knows it all.

** Konoha's Crimson Fox** - Thank you for the praise bro. As for what Sasuke is up to, you'll just have to keep reading.

** The Royal Queen Akito** - Well, my queen it is good to know my work pleases you so far. I hope to continue to exceed your standards. *bows*

** blackmoon124** - Well, for now this is a monthly release. I do hope to get this to be bi-weekly. We'll see. As for Sasuke's motivations, I won;t lie. Part of it is to mess with Naruto. But there is more to it.

** MyHikari** - Lol! Yes, they are all a bit annoying. But then all teens are a little annoying when dealing with angst. Lol! I should know. Anyway, you did indeed catch a glimmer. Just a glimmer. For now. And yes, Jiraiya was a wise old man when not troubled with perversions.

** mr grimjaw** - Thanks.

** sasori521** - I'm going to start updating more. LMAO!

** jis** - Thank you

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

Here is the latest chapter of Seven Sins. For those who have been asking about Book IV of my Chronicles series, I'd like to announce here that the official release date for chapter 1 will be **Sunday March 3rd 2013**. I know you guys have been patiently waiting (or bombarding me with PM's demanding updates! Lol!) but I'm pleased to annouce that I'm almost ready to roll out new chapters. Anyway, **please** remember to leave a little **review** when done reading. Thanks.

* * *

The two old men sat facing each other on two weather beaten chairs under the shade of a large, barren oak tree. Imposing in its height but nevertheless dried and bent, it looked like a decaying hand reaching from the earth threatening to snatch up the men that sought shelter from the early morning sun.

The two men sat facing each other with an old table between them and an old shoji board that seemed to be as worn and beaten down as they themselves. Both men wore dirty old rags for clothes, they were grizzled and one was balding. Their faces had deep age lines and scars. They were the faces of world weary men who'd seen a fair share of sorrow and hardship. Now, as they had done for many years, they would come here daily to their favorite spot near the outskirts of town to play their game. Day in and day out they would play together, barely saying a word between them. For at their age there was truly little to be said. Neither kept track of who won or who lost. Victory meant very little after so long.

In a way this was an accepted reality between them. They had long since become too old to work and had very little by way of wealth or family. So they would come here, every morning until dusk until the day one of them did not show up. Until the day their game would end. Until then they would play; silent watchers of the slow and inevitable decay of a once vibrant village.

As one of the men moved his piece with his deeply calloused and veiny hand, he looked up to see a person in a dark cloak walking out of the main wooded path. The men paused and tried to get a good look at the person but the cloak completely hid their face. Without a word the person walked past the two men into the village. As the person continued their slow deliberate march into the village the two men gave each other a knowing glace. They'd been alive long enough to know, at a glance, when a person has a bad air about them. They had sense enough to know when they see someone who brings nothing but misfortune in their wake. And they could tell, whoever that was, brought no good.

**Seven Sins**

Chapter Six

In a darkened, circular room, lit by only a few sparse torches, a short man in a dark tailor made suit and circular sunglasses stood on a raised stone platform. He stood straight and proud as he looked about the massive hall. This was his moment. He was the ringmaster to the performance that was about to begin. His name was Gato.

Years ago, as a teenager, he came to his predecessors' door looking for work in the slave trade. All it took was a brief conversation and Gato convinced him to give him work. For the next few years he worked as what was called a "herder". It was his job to go out to find the product. Sometimes this entailed bribery and scouring the neighborhood brothels for new girls who were still fresh. Sometimes it required more clandestine and often bloody work of kidnappings and murder to find the girls who were truly worth it. It was bloody work that tested the resolve within a mans' heart to do what was necessary. And he did it expertly.

To be honest, Gato rather enjoyed the work. As a child he was short and overweight and was often over looked by even the worthless wraiths of women that came from his dying home town. Now he was a man who controlled the fates of some of the most beautiful women in the land. A single word determined how much pain or pleasure they'd endure for the remainder of their lives. One word was all that was needed to have these women brought to his room for his own personal pleasure.

But that wasn't enough for the young Gato. Within a few short years Gato had made a name for himself within the organization as a ruthless and efficient herder which caught the eye of the then owner. Taking Gato under his wing, he promoted him to the position of "shepherd" which now meant that Gato ran his own "farm" which was what the location where women were housed and trained as they were prepared for sale was called. As a shepherd, Gato had several herders working for him.

Gato immediately brought his brutal style of efficiency to his farm and his quickly became considered the best of them all. Not only did the women he'd bring in be of the highest quality but they were the most obedient having no sense of self worth and obeying commands like a whipped dog. Other shepherds would soon look to him for advice as to how he would train his women. Was it more beatings? Withholding food? Gato would only laugh and shake his head. His methods were his own and he would never share them.

Soon, Gato was the highest ranking shepherd in the entire organization and was treated like a son by the then boss. But even that wasn't enough to satiate his overwhelming ambition and on one rain swept night, Gato buried a knife into his predecessors' heart and summarily took control of his business. And exploiting the contacts he'd made, Gato grew the business to unprecedented heights.

Now Gato had dozens of farms spread throughout the country and he would host auctions once a month in different locations each time. Over the next two decades he would become known in the trade as the premiere trader. And finally the time had come once again for another auction. As he looked around the eight darkened doorways carved into the wall he could see the eight powerful men who sat in plush chairs he'd provided. These men came from across the globe. They were a collection of the most powerful and influential men in both legitimate business as well as the underworld who came to inspect the product that he had to offer. For he was known within these small circles of influence of having the highest quality as well as the highest regard for discretion.

Gato nodded at a tall, burly, square-jawed man who stood guard at the door. The man immediately turned and stepped out of the door and a moment later he returned holding the arm of a young blonde girl in a loose fitting, white robe. Despite her sheepish demeanor, the guard pulled her in roughly. Her head was bowed as she entered the room.

Gato smiled proudly as he heard the pleased murmurs coming from the darkened recesses. Clearly this girl had already piqued interest. But Gato wasn't surprised; when this girl was bought to him he was immediately attracted to her. So much so that he even considered keeping her for his own personal collection. But something he'd learned long ago was to never get overly infatuated with your own product. That was bad for business.

The guard roughly pushed her onto the platform in the center of the room almost causing her to stumble to the ground. The platform was well lit so that everyone could see her clearly. The girl kept her head bowed as Gato stood next to her. "Alright gentlemen," He said in a booming voice and with enough flair that you would think he were a ringmaster at a circus. "It seems we're beginning today's auction on a high note!"

With one smooth motion, Gato pulled the girls robe off revealing her white bra and panties. The girl immediately yelled in embarrassment and tried her best to cover herself. But Gato immediately grabbed her firmly by the arm and glared at her over the top of his glasses. "Don't!" was the only word he said. The girl shivering in fear as though she were out in the cold, snapped her mouth shut. She had been through the training enough to know not to say another word for fear of punishment.

Gato pulled her roughly so that she would stand up straight. He then grabbed her by the chin to force her to look up. "Now," he said as he spoke to those in attendance. "This one is of high value. Her name is Shion and she is fifteen. Her light blonde hair and lavender eyes are both authentic." Gato then grabbed her by right breast and squeezed gently. "This one is young..." He then patted her butt. "…and very firm."

He then grabbed her by the mouth and forced her lips apart to show her teeth. "And as you can see she is quite clean." He then smiled at those in attendance and said, "In fact she has never been touched. Yes, gentlemen she is a virgin."

The room burst into loud murmuring as Gato knew the clients were all happily checking their finances for what Gato knew would be a high bid. Virgins, above all others, called for a high price. "Now, gentlemen let's skip the pretense of this being a bargain auction. Let's start the bidding at…say…one hundred thousand?"

"One hundred thousand!" One person yelled.

Another said, "One twenty five!"

"One fifty!" Said another person.

As the clients feverishly fought to outbid each other a deep smile formed on Gato's face. Today was going to be a good day.

_-Meanwhile-_

The mysterious, cloaked stranger walked down the dusty street until he came at last, to a large stone building that was clearly in better shape than the others that surrounded it. He walked up to a large and imposing metal door that looked fairly new and knocked. For a moment there was no answer. Again the stranger knocked and this time he heard a gruff voice on the other end. "Who is it?!" The person on the other side quickly tried to assess the cloaked stranger. He couldn't see the persons' face but the person was about a foot shorter than he was.

"I'm here to see Gato," The stranger said.

The man on the other side was taken aback at the purely feminine voice coming from the hooded stranger. "Who the hell is Gato?!" The man asked.

"Gato is the man who is auctioning off several women here today," The woman responded. "As one of his guards I would think you'd know that."

The peep hole slid shut with a thud and a moment later the heavy metal door began to open with a slow grinding noise as it scraped against the stone floor. Once the door opened, three tall, heavily armed men stepped into the doorway. One particular man, with a mohawk and scar running down his left eye, which was milky white which highlighted the fact that his left eye was blind, stepped towards her and tried to look under her hood. "And just what business do have with Gato?"

The woman pulled her cloak back revealing her face. The three men were pleasantly surprised by her striking beauty. The woman had long, flowing black hair with two beaded bangs that framed her face, lavender eye shadow and porcelain-like skin. She also had white pupils with a touch of lavender. "I heard that he takes in girls and puts them to work." The woman said. "Right now I have nothing to my name."

The three men laughed. "You do know what type of "work" Gato has women do right?" The scared man asked. "You prepared for that?"

"It's better than staving to death on the streets." The woman replied flatly. "There's not much honest work for a blind woman these days."

The three men looked at each other and the one of them cautiously waved his hand in front of the woman's face. She didn't even flinch.

"And what makes you think you have the proper "assets" for this kind of job?" The guard asked.

Without a word the woman slowly unbuttoned her cloak and opened it, leaving the three men gasping and slack-jawed. Underneath the cloak the woman wore a tight, dark blue blouse that revealed her firm stomach including her pierced naval. The hem was very low which exposed her ample breasts, arms and the upper half of her back. She also wore skin-tight black pants that highlighted her very curvaceous form and extended all the way down her legs and stopped just before her toes with white high heeled shoes.

The men were momentarily speechless as they looked at this vision of beauty with skin that showed not one blemish. One of the other guards bent over to her and slowly waived his hand in front of her face. She didn't react. He then stood straight up and the three men smiled at each other. Silently they stepped aside to allow the woman to enter and they quickly shut the door.

The woman walked behind the scarred man as he led the way while the other two guards followed closely behind. "Do you need help?" The scarred man asked as he looked back. "I mean, you're blind right?"

"Yes," The woman responded. "But it's not a problem. I can follow your footsteps well enough."

"Nice," the man answered with a smile. A few minutes passed as the foursome walked in silence when the woman heard the man in front of her stop and open a door. He then walked in and the woman followed. "Here we are." The man said.

The woman walked a few feet into the room. Outside of the three men that followed her in, she could tell there was no one else here. The woman closed her eyes as she concentrated.

_Closed in room approximately three hundred square feet._

_No windows._

_Only one door._

At that moment she heard a small click behind her.

_Door was just locked._

_Room contains two small tables with cups and plates, four chairs and a small bed on the other side._

"So where is Gato?" The woman asked without turning to face the three men.

"Gato's already hosting an auction," The scarred man said as he stood right behind her. The woman could feel the heat emanating from his body and she could smell his salty odor. By the smell of him it was clear to her that this man hadn't bathed in weeks. "But I'm sure we could find something to do until he shows up."

"I'm sorry, but you misunderstand me," The woman replied.

_One male behind me._

_Another five feet away._

_Final male standing guard at the door to prevent my escape._

_Two more in the hallway heading in this direction._

"I didn't come all this way to fuck his guards. I plan to work for Gato."

The guard's face suddenly changed as he began to grimace. He violently grabbed the woman by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "And you misunderstand me!" He yelled. "You're going to be a good bitch and show me and my boys here a good time. That is if you ever want to see the boss." Slowly the man's expression once again changed as he began to smile. He reached up and played with one of the beads on the woman's bang and said, "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be gentle."

"Funny," the woman said with a brief giggle that sounded like the ringing of harps. "Too bad I can't say the same thing to you." The man was about to speak when he felt an immense pain in his stomach. Looking down he was shocked to see that the woman had buried a long silver sai with red clothe wrapped around the hilt, into his gut. The man gurgled as blood quickly filled his lungs and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as she pulled the weapon free.

"What the fuck!?" The next closest guard yelled as he saw the body fall. He immediately reached for the hilt of his sword on his waist but the woman was too fast as she leapt across towards him as she drew a second sai and buried both of them into his chest as she knocked him down to the ground and landed on top of him. The third guard drew his sword and moved in. He swung it at her neck, intent on beheading her. But the woman instinctively rolled forward, under the strike. As she rolled, she pulled both of her sai free, spun one in her hand until it was upside down and buried it through her attackers' foot and into the wooden floor, pinning him to the ground.

The guard screamed in pain as he dropped his blade and the woman quickly leapt to her feet and sliced the man across the neck, killing him instantly. The guard clutched at his throat as he crumpled to the ground.

_Footsteps._

The woman quickly bent down to pull out her weapon.

_Two sets of them._

_Long strides._

_Elevated heart rates._

_The other two are coming._

_Must have heard the commotion._

Almost immediately the door to the room was kicked in as two armed men came crashing in. "Shit!" One of them said in disbelief at the bloody carnage. "Who the hell are y-" The man's question was cut short as the woman pulled her sai free and with lightning quick reflexes threw it at him striking him through the mouth and stuck out the back of his neck. The last guard yelled in horror and ran out the room as his comrades body crumpled to the ground.

The woman quickly got to her feet and walked over to the guard and pulled her sai free. Without a word she walked out the room. Her work had only just begun.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Sold! For four hundred seventy five thousand!" Gato yelled happily as he pointed to one of the darkened rooms. Gato couldn't hold back his joy. The sale of this girl alone netted him a massive profit. The other eleven he had would at this point be gravy.

Just as he was about to hand Shion over to the guard to be taken and prepared to leave with her new owner, Gato heard a ruckus taking place outside. He heard screams and muffled yelling as orders were given. He could also hear the sounds of things breaking and glass crashing to the ground. His clients heard the growing sound of destruction and began to sound uneasy. "No need to worry gentlemen!" Gato said in a soothingly calm voice. "My men often run practice drills to keep themselves sharp. Clearly they must have forgotten that we have an auction taking place."

Gato signaled to his guard who stepped close to him. "Go find out what the fuck is going on out there," He whispered in his guards' ear. The guard nodded and walked over to the door. He opened it and stepped out, locking it behind him. Gato and his clients waited as they heard more and more yelling and the sounds of breaking glass and wood and metal striking metal. The noise seemed to keep getting closer until, suddenly, it stopped altogether.

"You see," Gato said as he addressed his clients. "It's all taken-" Gato was unable to finish his sentence as his guard came crashing through the door reducing it to splinters. The guards body slid to a stop at Gato's feet and he was shocked to see two sai buried in the man's chest. Shion screamed and ran into a darkened corner and curled up into a ball. The room was turned into chaos as several well dressed men and their body guards looked for a way out.

A moment later the raven haired women sauntered through the doorway and stood in front of the entrance. "Who the fuck are you?!" Gato yelled. It was clear that he wasn't fueled by fear but rather anger and embarrassment by this intrusion. _This little bitch is going to pay_, he thought as he glared at her.

The woman remained silent for a second as she quickly analyzed the room.

_Circular room with eight small annexes._

_Seventeen heart beats registering at a high level._

_Eight armed._

_One hiding in the corner._

_One standing in the center of the room._

"Well?" Gato yelled impatiently. "Did I kill your mother? Father? Sister? Who the fuck are-?" Gato stopped when he noticed the silver ring with an ornate blue flower on the woman's ring finger. A lotus. Gato began to laugh momentarily before looking at the woman. "I should have known. You're one of those bitches from the Sisterhood or Izanami, right? So another one of you found me?"

"I am an avatar of Divine Justice, Gato." The woman replied. "The Sisterhood has deemed you to be too evil to continue to live."

"Hah!" Gato laughed with a sneer. "Save the speech. Have you any idea how many times I've heard that? How many times I've had to kill one of you bitches! You must be the sixteenth by now over the last twenty years. You bitches keep showing up to "punish" me and I keep killing you. And now they're so desperate they send some blind bitch!? Hah! I must admit though. None of you have ever gotten this close."

Slowly the eight guards began to advance on the woman from every side. The woman remained calm as she found herself surrounded. "Just wait Gato," She said with a smirk. "I plan to get a lot closer." One of the guards swung his sword at her neck, but to his surprise the woman instantly ducked and rolled as a second guard thrust his sword.

In one fluid motion, the woman rolled and came to a stop by the dead guard and pulled her weapons from his chest, and raised them above her head to block two swords that swung down to cleave her in half. She then pushed them back and swung her leg around, sweeping the two guards off their feet. As soon as they hit the ground the woman stabbed hem in the neck and the chest, killing them both.

The room immediately devolved into chaos as Gato's eight clients frantically ran for the door as the remaining six guards closed in on their target. The woman quickly leapt to her feet and blocked one attack turned and blocked an attack from behind her, before slashing the guard in the chest. She then back flipped over a guards head and while airborne she threw one of her sai, impaling it into the top of her attackers' head. As she landed she immediately engaged two more guards and began to block and dodge every attack they attempted.

Gato stood in awe as this woman, gracefully and effortlessly picked his men apart. He'd never seen anyone move as she did. The Sisterhood, as he knew them, were an organization made up of well trained female warriors, and each one who'd come after him where excellent fighters. But this? Gato had never seen anything like this. Within seconds this one woman decimated his personal guard, which was comprised of some of the deadliest warriors in the underworld. And the greatest indignity was not that she was just a woman, but a blind one.

As he looked on he marveled at how easy the woman made it seem to route his men. While she remained untouched and the little splashes of blood on her cloak was that of his men. As the eight guards dwindled down to two, Gato looked about. He could try to make a run for it. But that woman was too fast. He then saw the girl Shion, huddled in the corner.

The woman whirled like a ballerina, around the last two guards. As she sidestepped another attack she stabbed her attacker in the heart causing him to slump into a blood soaked heap leaving one final guard. The man looked around at his fallen comrades. "Fuck!" He yelled as he suddenly sprinted towards the door and out the room. A second later she heard a woman's scream and she turned to face that location.

_Two Charka signatures._

_The one in the back is Gato's. _

_The other…belongs to the girl._

_The one in front is unstable…frantic._

_Smell of heightened perspiration coming from the signature in the front._

_Fear._

Gato had taken the blonde girl hostage. He had a knife to her neck as he hid behind her. "Drop the weapons," He commanded. The woman remained motionless. "Now!" Gato yelled as he tugged at Shion's throat and pushed the point of his knife deeper into her flesh.

The woman stopped and slowly put her weapons on the ground. "Back away from them!" Gato yelled as he began inching his way around her. He kept Shion close to him as a shield. "You're going to stand aside and let me walk or I cut this cow's throat!"

As Gato spoke the woman slyly slipped three needles from her sleeve that was as thin as gossamer thread. She held the needles between her fingers and they began to glow a faded blue aura. Gato was close to the door now and he nervously kept looking at the woman and back at his salvation. The moment he looked back at the door, the woman pounced. With a simple flick of her wrist, she threw the needles, all three striking him in the forearm that held the weapon. Gato yelled in pain as he felt a cold sensation travel throughout his arm and within seconds he could feel his arm going numb.

The knife slipped out of his cold fingers and hit the ground as the panicked Shion used that moment to pull out of his grasp. The woman immediately moved in. She quickly picked up her sai and sprinted towards Gato and buried her weapon into the shoulder blade of his other functioning arm.

Gato screamed as he fell onto his back and the woman moved with him to maintain the pressure. Gato whimpered like a beaten dog and could feel a warm liquid between his legs. "W-W-Wait!" He muttered. "Pl-Please don't! I…I can…I can pay. Anything! Anything you want!"

"Hmm," The woman said as she pretended to think his proposal over. "I'm sure you don't hear this often but this bitch isn't for sale." The woman slowly turned her blade inside his wound causing Gato to scream. "Any…thing!" He yelled. "There must be something!"

"Oh yes," the woman replied. "Two things actually." She then slowly ran her hand across his sweat and blood soaked shirt and down to his belt buckle. In one swift move she put her hand inside his pants and pulled out a large ring of keys. Without a word she threw the keys across the room. They slid across the floor and came to a stop at the feet of Shion. "Use those to free the others," The woman said. Once again she slowly twisted the blade forcing screams out of her prey. "Gato and I need to have a chat."

Shion picked up the keys and quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to the cages where eleven girls ranging from nine to twenty two all sat in robes waiting for their turn. "What's going on?" One of the older girls asked when they saw Shion run in excitedly.

"Freedom!" Shion screamed which brought elation to the women as she opened their cages. The women followed Shion out of the dank room and back to where they were shocked to see their savior, kneeling over their beaten and bloody oppressor who lay crying in his own filth.

"I've told you everything!" He yelled. "That's all I know, I swear!"

The woman let Gato's collar go and stepped away from the whimpering man. Looking towards the group of women, she said, "Can one of you please lead the young ones out of the room." Silently, one of the women immediately gathered the younger girls together and led them out of the room. Once they were gone, the woman gestured to the scattered weapons on the floor with her hand. "Ladies, the tools of your salvation lie before you. To be free you must first deal with your oppressor." At first the women hesitated as they looked at each other until Shion bent down and picked up a sword. Seeing this, the others followed suit until they were all armed.

The woman looked in Gato's direction one last time before she put the hood back over her head and began to walk past the women towards the exit as the women glared at Gato. "Wait!" Gato screamed. Everyone could see the terror in his eyes. "Y-You said that if I told you what you wanted to know that you'd spare me!"

The woman stopped at the door. "And I have," She said. "I never said that they would. If you want to live, then all you need to do is get past them." She then walked out of the room as the women surrounded Gato.

Several minutes later, the woman stood in the middle of the street with the two young girls and the woman who took them out. One of them, a raven haired girl who said her name was Kikyo, stood staring up at her with a smile. "You're very pretty!" she said.

The woman smiled and stroked the young girls' cheek. "Thank you," she replied. "And you are very pretty as well."

"How can you see if your eyes don't work?" Kikyo asked.

The woman put her fingers to her lips. "Well, if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you. It's magic." Kikyo giggled in delight.

Just then the other women, who'd been left alone with Gato emerged from the building. They all carried blood stained weapons and there was splashes of blood on their clothes. They all walked up to the woman and stood in silence. For nothing needed to be said. "I want you all to understand something," The woman said as she addressed the group. "What you just did was not about revenge. It was about justice. And about protecting those who come after you. This world is unjust…especially to women. No one knows that more than you. But if you have the will, you can work to make this place safer. Through your efforts, you can prevent what you have experienced from happening to others."

The woman looked at the faces that stared with rapt attention. "But know this," she continued. "I am not here to make you do anything. You did not kill your master just so I could take his place. If any among you choose, you can walk away now and return to those family and friends you may still have in this world. But if you have no where to go, if you have no true place that you can call home, then you can choose to follow me. I can take you to a place to call home. A place you can, perhaps for the first time in your life, be free of persecution and perversion. Where you can find peace, safety and above all…purpose."

Shion looked at the other girls in the group and then stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "We in the Sisterhood prefer not to use names. But if you must, you may call me, Hinata."

_-Meanwhile-_

"Who the fuck are you!?" Naruto screamed.

The man with the bandaged face calmly walked up to his backpack and crouched down. "Is that how you always speak to your elders?" He asked Naruto mockingly as he searched inside. "Tsk! Tsk! Ahh, the youth of today."

Naruto tried to get up but the young man crouched over him was too strong and had all the leverage. He smiled with a wide, toothy grin that reminded Naruto of a jackal. "What do you want?" Naruto yelled.

"We want your companion," The man asked as he stood up. "Tell us where he is. We don't care which one of you speaks. Maybe we'll let you go if you do."

"Companion?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb!" The young man who held the knife to Naruto's neck yelled. It was obvious from the sudden wild look in his eyes that this guy wasn't the patient type. "Uchiha Sasuke! Where is he?! He's been traveling with you since Konohagakure! Tell us where he's gone off to!"

"Don't tell them anything Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" The woman who held Sakura screamed as she pulled her up by her hair causing Sakura to yell in pain.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell them anything even if he wanted to. Sasuke's disappearance was as much a surprise to him as it was to them. _Where the hell did he go?_ He wondered. _That son of bitch!_ Naruto then heard Sakura scream and saw that the girl who held her was again pulling her up by her hair while she kept a knife at her neck. If he made a move now there was no way he would get to Sakura in time if that woman decided to cut her throat.

"Hey, listen," The bandaged man said as he crouched down next to Naruto. His voice was suddenly calm, almost soothing despite its rough sound. "It doesn't have to be like this, you know. It doesn't have to go this way. How well do you know that guy, anyway? Because trust me, he's not the kind of guy worth protecting. He'll leave you to rot if it benefits him. Tell us where he is and we will let you go. You and your little girlfriend here can leave and never see us again."

"We don't know where he went." Naruto said. "He took off while we were sleeping."

"He's lying!" Said the young man as he held the knife closer to Naruto's neck. "Lemme kill him. We can get the girl to talk."

"No," the bandaged man said. "I think we can get him to talk. We just need to know the right button." He then looked back at Sakura and then back to Naruto. "And I think I know what it is. Tell us where he is or…"

"You leave Sakura alone!" Naruto yelled. "Hurt her and I'll-"

"Hurt?" The man responded. "No, you misunderstand me. I never said I'd hurt her." The man stood up and slowly walked towards Sakura. "There are worse things to experience than pain and death. Would you like to see?"

The woman who held Sakura, pulled her by her hair. "Don't move," She said.

"You're very pretty," The bandaged man said as he walked up to her. He crouched down and gently stroked her cheek. "I wonder…have you ever been with a man darling?"

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled as she tried to pull away.

"Wait," The man said as he saw how Sakura was trembling. "You've never been with anyone have you? You're a virgin?!"

"Really!?" Yelled the woman who held Sakura gleefully.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," The man said as she held Sakura firmly by the chin. "Are you excited sweetie? To know that I'll be your first?" Sakura spat in the man's eye in answer to his question. The man suddenly slapped her hard across the face. "That was rude." He said. "Maybe I can help you learn how to treat me nicely." He then reached out and opened the top button of her blouse.

"Get away from her!" Naruto screamed.

"You want me to stop?!" The man yelled. "Then tell us what we want to know!" He then opened the next button and said, "It's up to you to decide how far this goes. If either one of you talks, this ends." He then opened the third button and he could see the top of Sakura's breasts. He ran his finger lightly over them. "But I must admit, I'd prefer if you don't start talking…too soon."

"No!" Sakura yelled as she began to cry.

"I said shut up you whore!" The woman yelled as she pulled Sakura's head back. She then whispered in Sakura's ear, "Keep your eyes open. I want you to see this."

"I said enough!" Naruto yelled.

The man who held a knife to Naruto's neck smiled. "Don't get so mad," He said. "We know how to treat your lady. Maybe I'll take a turn too, huh?" Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to find some way out of this. His body trembled with rage and suddenly, when his eyes flew open, instead of his pupils being blue they were now yellowed and like an animals'. His hair slowly began to spike up and the man could feel a strange energy emanating from Naruto's body. "What the fuck?" The man whispered.

Just then, they heard loud, slow clapping coming from above. Everyone looked up to see Sasuke, smiling as he clapped as he was lying on his side on a large tree branch. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled gratefully.

The man who held Naruto looked back down at him and was shocked to see that whatever was happening to Naruto had stopped and he was normal again. _What the hell was that?_ He wondered.

"Good to see you're still the class act you've always been, Dosu," Sasuke said as he sat up. He had a wide grin plastered on his face and a piece of straw grass between his teeth. "Some things never change."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Dosu said as he stood up. "I'm surprised to see you here. I'd have thought you would be miles away by now."

"Ha!" Sasuke said as he leapt down to the ground. "I'm just full of surprises." Sasuke took the straw out his mouth and threw it to the ground. He then looked around. "Hello there Kin, Zaku. I can't believe they sent you after me after what I did to you guys the last time we ran into each other. You guys really healed up pretty nicely by the way." Sasuke then looked at Dosu who was completely bandaged and said, "Well, most of you."

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" Said the man who held Naruto down.

"Hey Zaku," Sasuke replied. "I see you're arms have healed." He then looked at the woman who held Sakura and said, "And Kin, you're walking again? That's nice."

"Who are these guys Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.

"That's Dosu and his partners Kin and Zaku," Sasuke answered. "They're part of Red Raven. A group of mercenaries and bounty hunters who've been following me for the past few years hoping to bring me in for the reward. How much is it now Dosu? Seven hundred fifty thousand?"

"Eight fifty actually," Dosu answered. "That crap you pulled in Konohagakure got the bounty raised."

"Really?" Sasuke asked proudly. "Well, what the fuck do I have to do to get to a million?!"

"You think this is funny you little dick!?" Kin yelled.

"Of course," Sasuke replied. "Why would your boss send you guys anyway?"

"It's not about our boss, Red Raven or even the fucking bounty!" Dosu screamed. "It's about payback for what you did to us!"

"What I did?" Sasuke asked as he feigned ignorance.

"Don't play with us!" Kin yelled. "You broke both of my legs!"

"And, you broke both my arms twice!" Zaku yelled.

"Only twice?" Sasuke replied as he rubbed his chin. "I could have sworn I'd done it three times. Weren't you the guy I fought back in that village outside of Suna?"

"And you burned me alive!" Dosu yelled. "It's your fault I'm like this! I'm a mummified freak!"

"Now that wasn't my fault," Sasuke replied as he pointed at Dosu.

"Wasn't your fault?" Dosu asked.

"Well of course not," Sasuke answered. "I intended on killing you. It's not my fault you survived."

"Shut up you motherfucker!" Zaku screamed as he suddenly let Naruto go and sprinted towards Sasuke. Sasuke immediately sidestepped the strike, grabbed Zaku by the wrist and forced the kunai out of grasp. He quickly grabbed the kunai before it fell and buried it into Zaku's stomach.

As Zaku slumped to the ground, Kin was airborne behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned, caught her in mid-air and flipped her to the ground. Dazed, Kin struggled to sit up when Sasuke grabbed her head from behind. "No!" She yelled just before Sasuke violently broke her neck.

Sasuke then got to his feet and stared at Dosu. "Sorry about that." Sasuke said. "But I'm sick of fighting you three over and over."

"No big deal," Dosu said as he drew his sword. "That means a bigger cut of the bounty for me." Dosu looked at the sword at Sasuke's hip. "You're still not going to draw your sword huh?"

"You're still not good enough," Sasuke answered with a grin. Angered, Dosu attacked. Sasuke began to step back as Dosu pressed on, swinging his sword. "But you know what the sad thing about that is?" Sasuke suddenly stopped backing up and crouched and stepped into Dosu. Taken off guard, Dosu missed and Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, and using the palm of his other hand, hit Dosu in the elbow, breaking the arm. Unable to hold the sword, Sasuke pulled it out of Dosu's grasp and with one smooth attack, beheaded Dosu. Dosu's body fell to the ground as his head rolled. "You never will be." Sasuke said as he looked at Dosu's severed head.

_-To Be Continued-_


	7. Chapter 7

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Welcome back to The Seven Sins. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

_**THANK YOU**_

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: Blackmoon124; azure blue espeon; Inuyonas; jis; mr grimjaw; sasori521; Konoha's Crimson Fox; The Royal Queen Akito; MyHikari.

**_RESPONCES_**

** Blackmoon124** - Sasuke's reasoning for what he did will be addressed at some point. As for your theories for the identities for some of the Judges it was very interesting. I won't say if any of them were right of course. You'll just have to read to find out.

** azure blue espeon** - Lol! Like i said, I plan to play around a bit with the characters from the Naruto Universe. I plan to change things and show many of them in a different light. Some may even shock you.

** Inuyonas** - Is Hinata a sin? Is Sakura? Hell is Naruto even a sin? Who knows!? The answers will be revealed in time. And what does it mean to be a sin anyway? Lol! So many questions!

** jis** - Soon. Very soon. Or not I can never tell. Lol!

** mr grimjaw** - Thanks

** sasori521** - I'm glad you liked it. That scene you're speaking of gave me a bit of trouble when I was crafting it as I was aware that it could be confusing.

** Konoha's Crimson Fox** - Sasuke is more of a warrior and a man of action than Naruto at this point. But things might change bro. Things might change.

** The Royal Queen Akito** - That's if Naruto is even a sin. He may be something else entirely, no? Lol!

** MyHikari** - Hinata is indeed a few years older than Natuto and Sakura (not to mention her canon version as well). That too I plan to address at a later time. The Sasuke in this story has a habit of taking those he believes are not on his level seriously. He tends to play with them and belittle them. Till this point, those three were just a nuisance and he would toy with them. Now they were a problem because he didn't want them to tell anyone where he, Sakura and Naruto were going. Which means they had to go.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Okay, so I'm going to "try" and release new chapters of this series bi-weekly instead of monthly now. We'll see if this works out. It also means shorter chapters than the long ones I've been releasing so far. Another heads up on my work, I'm currently working on chapter one of my NaruSaku High school fic "**Seniors**". I really don't have a release time on that yet but I anticipate I could have at least the first chapter ready in a couple of weeks. *fingers crossed* As for future chapters after that? Fuck if I know. Lol!

Anyway, here is chapter 7. **Please** enjoy and remember to leave a little **review** when you're done.

* * *

**Seven Sins**

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you sure you're all right," Naruto asked Sakura as he doted over her.

"I'm fine Naruto," as she waved him off. "All thanks to Sasuke-kun of course." Naruto and Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was crouched over Dosu's body. He was searching his pockets and pouches. "Here." Naruto said to Sakura as he handed her a canteen of water.

Sakura smiled gratefully as she took it and drank greedily. Naruto smiled. He was relieved that her biggest complaint was the headache she received from getting her hair pulled. Naruto then looked to Sasuke who had already moved on to Kin's body. He was busily rifling through the dead girls' pockets and pouches. He even removed her shoes to see if she had anything hidden. "Don't you have any shame?" Naruto said as he walked up.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said as he looked up momentarily.

"These people haven't been dead two minutes and you're robbing them?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "It's not like there going to need their money in hell."

Naruto shook his head as he saw Sasuke take money and kunai off Kin's body. "Can't you at least show the dead a bit of respect. Just because they were your enemies doesn't mean you have to enjoy their deaths so much."

Sasuke sighed as he sat down next to Kin. He then patted corpses' head and said mockingly, "You hear that? The monk wants respect for the dead." Sasuke then looked up at Naruto and said, "These guys were going to kill you and do some very, very nasty things to your precious Sakura, and you're concerned about showing them respect?" Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head. "You've got some strange standards there farmer boy."

"Can we go now?" Sakura said as she walked up. Despite how hard she tried to come across as though she was fine, the boys could see how nervous she looked. She hugged herself and looked jumpy.

"Yeah, we should keep moving," Naruto said as he quickly ran over to their trampled camp site and began putting things away.

_-Several Hours Later-_

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked as he emerged from the underbrush. It had been hours since they left their blood stained campsite. The path had gradually faded away until they found themselves walking through the forest with no clear direction. If not for Sakura's confidence as she led them, Sasuke and Naruto would have sworn they had made a wrong turn. But then, nearly two hours later, they could hear the din of what was unmistakably that of a town.

"Yep," Sakura said triumphantly as she emerged from the bushes with Naruto in tow. "I told you guys I knew the way!" The threesome found themselves on a large dirt path that appeared to be a main road. Dozens of men and women walked in both directions. Some guided wagons containing bags of grain and barrels heading to and from the market.

On the opposite side of the path were several low buildings including what appeared to be a tavern directly across from they stood. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sasuke said excitedly as he immediately dove into the crowed street.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto yelled as he and Sakura quickly followed.

Sasuke slammed the door opened and yelled, "Ahhhh!" He took a deep, exaggerated breathe and then said, "nothing like a good drink after a hard travel!" All of the patrons and waitresses stopped what they were doing to look at the boisterous young man who just entered.

"Wanna yell that any louder, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke in. "I don't think my grandfather heard you." Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bar. They were immediately assaulted by the stench of the bar that appeared to be a distinct odor of sweat, liquor, blood and vomit.

"Umm, can't we find a better place to eat?" Sakura said as she looked around in disgust. Despite the late morning hour the tavern was relatively full with several patrons already face down in their stale beer. Others drunkenly argued over shogi while others held scantily clad women in their laps who Naruto could tell had long since passed their prime. .

"Are you kidding?! This place looks like fun!" Sasuke said as he sat in a dirty, rotten wooden chair and slid up to the table that was equally rotten and covered with a thick lair of dirt and stained with beer, blood and who knows what else. "You guys gonna sit or just stand there?" He asked as he saw how uncomfortable Sakura and Naruto looked.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a seat out for Sakura and let her sit. He then sat and pulled up his chair to the table. Sasuke laughed. "What's wrong with you two?" He asked. "I thought you'd feel right at home here Sakura."

"Nawaki's Diner is way better than this place." Sakura said as she looked around and saw an old drunkard leering at her. The man burped and blew a kiss which caused her to shudder and quickly turn back around. "This place is infested!"

"Yeah, isn't it great?!" Sasuke asked with a smile. "Speaking of which…" Sasuke looked around the tavern and then to Naruto and Sakura's surprise he began banging on the table and yelled, "Service! Service!"

"Shh!" Naruto said as he put his index finger to his lips. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"That kind of behavior would never work at our tavern." Sakura replied.

"If you haven't noticed, we're not at your tavern." Sasuke said.

Just then they heard a girls' voice behind them, "Yeah, what do you want?" Everyone looked up to see a young girl with long auburn hair and black eyes. She wore a white blouse with a high, buttoned collar, dark red fastener and edges and a dark red hakama. She wore a stained blue, full length apron over her clothes.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the pretty girl who seemed no older than them. Naruto was surprised to see someone who looked like her in place like this. The girl, for her part, had a dull look on her face. She had a blank, lifeless stare that reminded Naruto of a corpse. "Well?" She asked. Even her voice seemed devoid of any life or joy.

"Well, I can think of one thing I'd like." Sasuke said with a smile. Seeing Sasuke's reaction to the girl caused Sakura to bristle and she folded her arms.

"Ok, let me stop you right there," the girl said to Sasuke. "No you can't taste me. I don't care how sweet you think I look and no I'm not on the menu."

"Then I think you need a new menu," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Heh! Cute. Now what can I get you?" The girl asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Ok, how about some cherry flavored sake?"

"Does this place look like the kind of place with cherry flavored sake?" The girl responded.

"You tell me." Sasuke answered.

The girl smiled sarcastically. "We don't have cherry sake."

"Why don't you ask in the back?" Sasuke answered.

"I'll see what they say," She responded.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura and Naruto. "What do you want?" He then took out several pieces of gold and put it on the table. "Dosu's treat."

"I-I'll have some sake too," Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "We're not twenty yet!"

"Oh calm down Naruto!" Sakura said. "We're not kids anymore! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, farmerboy!" Sasuke said with a smile. "Take the stick out will ya. I promise not to tell your grandpa!"

"Ok so that's two glasses of sake," the waitress said. "And how about you?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who stared at him with a smirk on his face. He then looked at the waitress and said, "One glass of water, please."

Sasuke laughed to himself and shook his head. "Water?" He asked. "Slow down there wild man, you don't want to go too fast." The waitress shrugged and walked away.

"Tch!" Naruto said as he looked away. Naruto looked around the worn down bar. It struck him how depressed and worn down everyone looked. There was an oppressive and weary atmosphere that choked the room. Even the bartender was so pale he looked two steps out of the grave…or in it. Naruto couldn't tell which it was.

As he looked around, Naruto's gaze fell upon a cloaked figure who sat alone at the table next to his. Naruto couldn't see the persons face and the dark cloak covered the person from head to toe. _Why would someone wear something like that in this humidity?_ He wondered. To make it even stranger the person was drinking piping hot tea.

"Here you go," The waitress said as she put glasses down in front of everyone. Sasuke slid the gold over to her and she quickly scooped it up and walked away.

Sasuke picked up his glass and raised it to make a toast. Sakura hesitated to grab her glass as it was filthy. Finally she picked it up. Naruto looked at his glass and grimaced at how dirty the water looked. "Ugh!" He said. "Maybe I should have ordered the sake."

Sakura hesitated momentarily as she brought it to her lips. She glanced at Sasuke who stared at her intently and then quickly gulped it down. Sakura immediately began coughing as the liquid burned its way down her throat causing Sasuke to burst into raucous laughter. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he patted her back.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine Naruto," Sakura said as she slowly regained her composure. Her eyes were watery and her face was flushed. "I just…didn't expect sake to be so…so…"

"So strong?" Sasuke said with a smile. He then picked up his glass and drank down his sake in one shot. "Yeah, it does take some getting used to."

"So Sasuke-kun, now that we're here, what's next?" Sakura asked hoping to take the focus off of her first failed attempt and drinking alcohol.

"Well, this is where we part ways," Sasuke said as he reached into his pocket and slid a small pouch of gold across the dusty table towards Sakura. "Thanks for the help getting here, love."

Sakura angrily slid the pouch back over to him and said, "For the last time, that wasn't the deal."

"Who's deal?" Sasuke responded. "I recall agreeing to let you help guide me here. Well, I'm here. Time for you to go home."

"I agree!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Stay out of this Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"You heard Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto responded. "He doesn't need your help anymore. So let's just…"

"I didn't come all this way to help Sasuke get here!" Sakura replied. She then looked at Sasuke. "I came here to…to join ANBU."

"Join ANBU!" Naruto said. It took all of his self restraint to keep his voice down. "Are you out of your mind? You're a waitress not a damned revolutionary!"

Sakura glared at Naruto and he instantly regretted what he'd said. "I didn't ask for your opinion Naruto!" She yelled as she poked him in the chest. "Just like I didn't ask you to come with me! You have no say over what I do!"

"I…I know I don't." Naruto answered. "I just…don't…want you to get hurt."

"I know Naruto," Sakura said. "But this is my choice."

Sasuke sat back in his chair and watched the pair with a hint of amusement. He then sat forward in his chair and said, "Okay, well that was fun." He then looked at Sakura. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura nodded. "Alright then. You want to make a difference? I can help you."

"What!?" Naruto said in disbelief. "What happened to her not being capable of helping?! To her slowing you down?! Now you're going to help her?"

"Hey, who am I to turn down someone who wants to fight for the cause?" Sasuke replied. "And like the lady said: It's her decision."

Naruto took a deep breath as he fought to stay calm. "Sasuke, do you mind leaving Sakura and I to talk alone please?"

Sasuke looked at them for a moment and then shrugged. "Fine. This sake tastes like a horse shit anyway." He then looked at Sakura and said, "I'll be waiting outside." Sasuke stood up and grabbed his bag that was sitting next to him and walked out.

"Okay, enough of this Sakura," Naruto said as soon as Sasuke was gone.

"Enough of what?" Sakura said.

"A week ago you were a happy person." Naruto replied. "You were content being a waitress. Then you meet this guy and you want to leave your life behind and become some freedom fighter?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked.

"I'm saying the only thing you're trying to free is what's between his pants." Naruto said.

Sakura immediately slapped him across the face which shocked him. For a moment she glared at him as the looked at each other in silence. "You have no right to tell me what to feel or think. You're no different than Tsunade-sama. My parents died standing up to the Empire. My mother was killed while she held me in her arms. Do you have any idea what that's like!?"

"You and Tsunade-sama expect me to just sit still, to stay out of danger, to forget my pain and my anger! You just want me to be a good little girl and serve tea!" Sakura stared at her clenched fist. "Have you any idea what it's like to live with that kind of anger? To live missing your parent's everyday while you're forced to serve people dressed in the same uniforms of the people who killed them? To smile in their faces when all you want to do is take the nearest knife and just..!"

Silence fell between the two as neither spoke. A moment passed before Sakura looked up at Naruto and said, "No. You don't know what that's like. I can't sit here and just be content. I can't sit around and pretend like I'm not angry. Sasuke-kun says he's going to help me. So I'm going to go."

"You can't trust him, Sakura." Naruto replied.

Sakura shook her head. "You're just jealous."

"It's not jealousy damn it!" Naruto yelled angrily. "That guy is a maniac! Why can't you see that? He'll use you until you're of no use and then he'll throw you to the wolves! I mean look what happened this morning. He set us up!"

"Set us up?!" Sakura asked. "He saved our lives! If not for Sasuke-kun those guys would have killed us!" "No!" Naruto yelled. "He knew we were being followed. He left us alone so that they would attack us. He used us as bait!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Sakura answered.

"I know him." Naruto said as he grabbed her arm. "I know guys like him and I'm telling you that you can't trust him!"

"I've made up my mind Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she yanked her arm free. "I'm not afraid! I am not a coward like…!"

"Like what?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked away. "Like me?"

"I didn't say that." Sakura replied.

"You didn't have to." Naruto answered.

"Tch!" Sakura said as she got to her feet and picked up her bag. "I'm out of here." She then turned to leave.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet. "If you walk out now, then I'm gone! I promise I will leave!" Sakura shook her head and walked out. Naruto slumped into his chair and grabbed his glass of water. He was about to drink it when he remembered how dirty it was. "Ugh!" He yelled as he slammed the glass down in frustration.

"Hmm, you two must have a real thing for each other."

Naruto looked up and turned around and saw the cloaked figure who sat behind him. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said you two must have a real thing for each other." The person said.

Naruto was momentarily surprised to hear a woman's voice. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"No one argues with that kind of passion if they don't feel something for that person," the woman said.

"Well, I can tell you that she doesn't feel that way about me," Naruto said sadly as he turned and sat forward.

The woman made a low laugh and then said, "You're not very smart when it comes to women are you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder," Naruto replied.

"You ever hear of he old saying: A woman's heart is as fickle as the autumn sky?" The woman asked. "Well, that's not really true." Naruto turned to face the woman and leaned forward to try and see her face. But he couldn't and he didn't want to try any harder for fear of being rude. "The heart is actually the most honest thing about a person. It can't be lied to, tricked or persuaded. If the heart feels fear then you will be afraid. If it feels excitement then you will be excited. If it craves lust, then you shall be lustful. And if it feels love…then you are in love. No matter what you try to say, or force yourself to believe, the heart cannot lie."

"And what makes you such an expert on the heart?" Naruto asked. The woman reached out for her tea and as she did so Naruto noticed the ring on her finger. It was silver with a blue lotus insignia.

The woman sipped her tea and put it down. "I have a great deal of experience when it comes to matters the heart."

Naruto sighed and turned around in his chair. "Doesn't matter anymore anyway," He said. "She made up her mind."

"But have you made up yours?" The woman asked. "And more importantly, if her decision leads to disaster as you believe, will you be able to live with yourself?"

Naruto took a deep breath and thought for moment about the woman's' words. He then quickly got to his feet, picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Hinata sipped her tea with a smile on her face as she watched Naruto fly out the door.

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

"Are you sure they'll be there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke said dismissively as they walked.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto yelled in the distance. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Naruto sprinting towards them. "Hold up guys!" Naruto ran up and doubled over as he gasped for air.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were headed home, farmer boy." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin and said, "You wish you could get rid of me that easily. I promised myself that I'd look after Sakura-chan, and that's what I'm going to do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever bro." He said as he walked away.

"Naruto-" Sakura said before Naruto cut her off.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I was acting like a jerk. And what I said…I was wrong. If this is what you need to do, then I'll have your back."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto."

"You guys just gonna stay back there?!" Sasuke yelled as he walked. Naruto and Sakura quickly ran to catch up with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, what's our next move?" Naruto asked.

"Next move?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, who is this contact you're supposed to meet?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke suddenly stopped talking and looked up in the air as he rubbed his chin. "To be honest, I don't know the person's name or what they look like."

Naruto shared a glance then looked at Sasuke who remained lost in thought. "Okay, so do you know where you're supposed to meet him?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Sasuke answered.

"So, you don't know who you're supposed to meet or where?!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell!"

"Help! Help!"

"You hear that?" Sakura asked as she and the boys looked around. "Over there!" Sakura yelled as she pointed towards the alley between two buildings. They could see someone stumbling on the ground.

The threesome ran into the alley where they found a girl struggling to get to her feet. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he reached out and helped her to her feet. They were shocked when they recognized the person. "Wait! You're the waitress from the tavern!"

"Yeah," She said with a smile. "Thanks for the help."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I was taking my break when some asshole pulled me into the alley and tried to rob me," the girl said. "I was able to fight him off but he punched me in the stomach."

"How terrible!" Sakura exclaimed as she gasped.

"This is a dangerous town," Sasuke said. "Not a place for a beautiful girl to walk alone. Even in broad daylight."

"What kind of man would attack a defenseless girl?!" Naruto yelled as he looked around hoping to catch sight of her attacker.

Just then they heard a man calling out. "Sweetie! Sweetie!" Everyone turned to see a young man running towards them. "Honey, are you okay?!" He yelled as he barged through Naruto and his group and scooped the girl into his arms and hugged her. "When you didn't meet me I got nervous!"

"I'm fine!" the girl said with a wide smile. "These guys helped me out!"

The boy put her down and looked at Naruto and his friends. "Thank you!" The boy said with a bright smile and thumbs up. The boy had long black hair and thick eyebrows. He wore a white, long sleeved, silk shirt with frog buttons carefully buttoned up to the neck. He also wore silk, dark green pants, hemmed at the bottom with white socks and black slippers.

Much to Naruto's surprise the dark haired man hugged him just as the waitress hugged Sakura. "Thank you my friend," the man said as he pulled back.

"Uh, okay," Naruto said as he pulled away.

The man then turned to Sasuke with his arms spread wide. "That's okay," Sasuke said as he tried to wave him off but the man hugged him nonetheless. A moment later the man let go and took the waitress by the hand and the pair walked out of the alley a disappeared into the crowd. "What a bunch of freaks." Sasuke said as he brushed his shoulders.

"That wasn't so bad." Naruto said with a shrug. "Anyway, where do we go now?"

"I say we find an inn where we can rest up and get some information." Sasuke responded.

"Are you joking?" Naruto asked. "Is that the extent of your plan?"

"It's not a bad plan." Sasuke responded with a sly grin. He then reached for his pouch and said, "Besides, it's not like we'll being paying for it oursel…" Sasuke paused as he reached for his pouch only to realize it was gone. He patted the back of his waist where his pouch should have hung from his belt several times. "What the fuck?!"

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"My money pouch is gone!" Sasuke yelled.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Man, you must have dropped it," Naruto replied as he reached for his pouch only to realize his was gone too. "Shit! It's gone too!"

Sakura looked back and forth at the two boys as they frantically checked they're things. She then reached for her pouch and was shocked to find it gone. "Oh man!" She yelled. "What's going on?!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and immediately looked out of the alley and into the crowd of people. "We've been robbed."

"Robbed?!" Sakura yelled in disbelief.

"Wait…you don't mean..?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Damn I can't believe I fell for that." Sasuke said as he immediately walked out of the alleyway and into the crowd of people. "God damn it!"

"Wait, I don't get it," Naruto said as he and Sakura followed. "How did we get robbed?"

"Don't be so damned dense!" Sasuke yelled as he looked around. "Those two grabbed our pouches when they hugged us."

"Why would they rob us after we helped her?" Sakura asked.

"Did we help her?" Sasuke asked. "Do you even recall seeing the guy she claimed "attacked" her? It was a setup from the beginning! She acted like she was attacked so we'd come over and save her. Then that guy would show up, steal our money and they would take off before we figured it out."

"Great!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "And I bet those two are long gone by now. We'll never catch them in this crowd!"

"Usually you'd be right," Sasuke said with a sly grin. The tomoe in his eyes slowly began to spin around his pupil. "But then again they didn't account for me."

_-Meanwhile-_

"Oh man, can you believe how easy that was?!" The dark haired man yelled as he tossed a pouch of gold coins in the air. He walked nonchalantly as the girl walked alongside.

"That has to be the easiest score we've made in a month!" The girl said with a bright smile. "You just got to love the out of town rubes! I mean they have "sucker" written all over their…"

"There they are!"

The couple turned when they heard the scream over the din of people. Looking back they saw a visibly upset Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura worming their way through the crowd toward them. "Shit!" The girl yelled. "How the hell did they find us?!"

"Never mind that!" The man yelled as he grabbed her by the arm. "Let's get the hell out of here!" The couple immediately began running through the crowd. They expertly eeled their way through the crowd, leaving their pursuers behind.

"They're running!" Sasuke yelled as he broke into a sprint with Sakura and Naruto in tow. The crowd of people erupted into shouts of annoyance and anger as the three comrades recklessly barreled through in their pursuit of the couple. Sasuke threw people out of his way and knocked others aside as he gave chase.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the angry crowd.

"They're catching up!" The auburn haired girl yelled as she looked back.

"Then let's take this chase out of their reach!" The man said with a smile. Suddenly, the couple came to a halt and crouched down and then leapt high into the sky, landing on the roof of a nearby building.

"Shit! Did you see that?!" Sakura yelled in disbelief and she saw the couple running along the rooftops. "They just leapt four stories high in one go!"

Sasuke smiled. "Like that sort of thing means anything to me." Sasuke suddenly came to a complete stop, crouched and leapt up onto the roof.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Just then Sakura heard a loud crash behind her. She looked back as she continued to run and saw that Naruto had crashed into a vegetable cart. Vegetables were strewn about and the owner of the cart, an old woman with many wrinkles beat Naruto over the head with a carrot as she screamed at him. "Naruto, keep up!" Naruto tried to get up only to step on an apple and stumble back into the pile of vegetables.

Sakura moaned in annoyance as she continued to run. She looked up to see Sasuke chasing the couple that was now about a block ahead. Sakura suddenly leapt, landing on the side of the building. She immediately leapt from there to the side of the building on the opposite side of the street and then launched herself from there to the roof of the building, landing right next to Sasuke and continued to run.

Sasuke looked at her in shock as he maintained his pace. He then smiled as he looked ahead. "Let me guess, the old lady taught you how to do that too?" He asked. Sakura simply smiled as she continued to run. "What happened to blondie?"

"He fell behind!" Sakura yelled. "We'll find Naruto after we catch these two!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sasuke said as he picked up speed.

On the streets down below, Naruto walked down the street. He removed some crushed tomato paste from his shoulder as he solemnly watched Sakura and Sasuke run off into the distance. He then looked to his right and then back towards the pair as they disappeared along the rooftops. Naruto then turned to his right and sprinted down the street.

_-Meanwhile-_

"They're still on our tail!" The girl yelled in disbelief as she looked back at Sasuke and Sakura who were slowly catching up. They had leapt across several building rooftops and she was amazed that not only were the pair behind them keeping up, they were catching up.

"Then it's time to see what they're really made of, my love." The man said as he smiled with a big toothy grin.

The girl giggled and said, "This should be fun." She then dug into her pocket and took out three black pellets.

"Hmm," The man said. "Don't have too much fun." As they reached the edge of the rooftop they were running on the woman immediately spun in the air to face Sasuke and Sakura and she threw the pellets at her feet. The pellets exploded as they hit the ground as a plume of thick, black smoke rose into the air, obscuring Sasuke's and Sakura's vision.

"Smoke bomb!" Sasuke yelled as he and Sakura came to an immediate stop.

"They're going to get away!" Sakura yelled.

"No they won't," Sasuke said as he drew his sword and tensed, before slicing right through the middle of the smoke. The force of his blow caused the smoke to get blown away and they saw that the auburn haired girl had leapt to the next roof and was almost gone.

"Where's the guy!?" Sakura yelled.

"Doesn't matter!" Sasuke yelled as he leapt to the other roof. "If we don't follow her we'll lose them both."

_-Meanwhile-_

In the alleyway far below the rooftops the young man stood in the shadows as he saw Sakura and Sasuke leap above him in their pursuit. He laughed to himself as he calmly walked out of the alley with his hands in his pocket. He then merrily walked through the crowd with his hands in his pockets. A few minutes later he came up to a large abandoned building and he quickly looked around and scanned the area to ensure he wasn't followed. Satisfied, he slipped though the door and into the large open space.

The boy was walking through the building when he stopped and remained perfectly still for a moment. He then turned and looked towards a darkened corner. "You found me, huh?" He asked. "How the hell did you pull that one off?"

Naruto slowly stepped out of the shadows with a big smile on his face. "Just lucky I guess. I was passing by and I saw this place and it just looked suspicious."

"Lucky huh?" the man responded. "Ok then." The man turned and began to walk away when Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry but I can't just let you leave." Naruto said. "Not with our money, anyway. Please return it and you can leave in peace."

The man chuckled as he turned to face Naruto. "Return it?" He asked. He reached into his pocket and took out a pouch of gold and tossed it in the air and caught it. "That's not really how this works bro. You see, the way this goes is, if I steal your money then I get to keep your money."

The man turned to leave when Naruto said, "Unless I take it back."

The man stopped and turned back around. He still had a smirk on his face. "And just what do you plan to do about it?"

Naruto walked up to the man and stopped about a foot away. "I'll do what I have to." He said. "But I'd rather not. So, please return it."

The man smiled with a bright, almost blinding smile. Again he tossed the gold in the air in front of Naruto tauntingly. "Why don't you please kiss my ass?"

Naruto lunged at the gold hoping to take it out of his hand, but the man was impossibly quick as he slipped behind Naruto and struck him in the back of his head causing Naruto to stumble forward and fall to his knees. The man then laughed so loudly his voice echoed throughout the building.

Naruto got to his feet and wiped the dirt from his legs. He then turned to face the man and said, "I'd prefer to avoid confrontation."

"The best way to avoid it is to just let me walk out of here," the man responded.

"I can't let you do that either," Naruto replied.

The man looked at the pouch of gold and then back at Naruto. "Then I'll ask you again, what do you plan to do about-"

Before the man could finish his sentence Naruto punched him squarely in the face knocking him back and almost causing him to fall. Momentarily stunned, the man shook his head to regain his focus as he fought to stay on his feet. He then glared at Naruto as he wiped the bit of blood from his lip. It was then he was stunned to notice that Naruto was smiling at him as he tossed the pouch of gold in the air. _When did he take it from me?!_ The man wondered.

The man took a deep breath as he regarded Naruto. _He's faster than he looks._ The man then smiled. "Okay," he said. "Let's do this."

_-Meanwhile-_

"Where is she?!" Sakura yelled as she frantically looked around.

"Hell should I know!?" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "Bitch actually gave me the slip!" Sakura and Sasuke stood in a garbage strewn alleyway looking around for any signs of the woman they'd been chasing. After she and her partner split up, Sasuke and Sakura had been led on a chase through the village across the rooftops. Though he would never admit it, Sasuke was impressed that despite his physical prowess he found it difficult to catch up to the girl who leapt from rooftop to rooftop like a cat who'd memorized every step and shingle.

The woman ran with an ease and grace that made it obvious to him that she was no simple street rat who robbed him. She was professionally trained and thus not to be underestimated. After a few minutes they were finally closing in on her when the woman suddenly dropped down into the alley they now stood. By the time they arrived, they could find no sign of her. "Where to now?" Sakura asked as she gasped for air.

Sasuke looked at his pink haired companion and also had to admit to himself that she was impressive. Not only was she able to keep up with his speed but despite how winded she clearly was, she still could keep going. A product of her mothers' training no doubt. "Maybe we should head back and find Naruto." Sakura said. "That is if he hasn't gotten himself lost." Just then they heard what sounded like a glass bottle being kicked.

The pair turned towards the noise that seemed to come from the building on the other side of the alley. The two looked at each other and with a silent understanding they both cautiously crept over to the building wall and peeped around the corner. They saw nothing but a glass bottle slowly rolling across the floor. "You see anything?" Sakura whispered.

"Shh!" Sasuke commanded. For a moment the two merely listened but there was no noise. "You head back around the other side of the building," Sasuke whispered as he pointed behind them. "I'll head this way and we'll meet out front, okay?"

Sakura nodded and quickly tip-toed away as Sasuke disappeared around the corner. Sakura slowly made her way to the other side of the building and as she reached the corner she stopped and peaked around. Still she saw nothing. She then slowly crept around the corner and made her way down the alley until she reached a wooden side door.

Sakura looked around before the cautiously reached for the handle and turned it. The door was unlocked. As she slowly began to open the door someone slammed into her, knocking her through the door and sending her tumbling to the ground uncontrollably.

Dazed, Sakura sat up as she groaned and held her head. Looking up she saw the silhouette of someone standing in the doorway. The person laughed as Sakura's vision cleared and she recognized the auburn haired girl. "Man," the girl said. "I can't believe someone as weak looking as you was able to keep up with me. Sensei is going to train me to death if he ever hears about this one."

Sakura sighed as she got to her feet. "Give us back what you stole or else." She said.

"Or else what?" The girl asked with a smirk.

"Or else I'll kick your ass!" Sakura responded.

The girl made a wide smile as she slowly crouched into a fighting stance. "I'd love to see you try you strawberry headed bitch!"

_-Meanwhile-_

Naruto landed hard on his back as he instinctively held his bruised chin. "Shit!" He yelled in frustration as his opponent stood triumphantly over him.

"Had enough?" The man asked with a cocky tone. "You're no match for me. Maybe I should take on your friend with the red eyes. He seems like a real warrior."

"Heh!" Naruto said as he got to his feet. "A real warrior, huh? Well, let's see about that." Naruto lunged and threw a punch at the man's face. The man blocked Naruto's right cross and his left cross. The man tried to kick Naruto in the side but was shocked to see Naruto block the attack. Naruto immediately grabbed the mans' leg with his right arm and then punched him in the face with his left hand.

The man stumbled back as Naruto pressed his sudden advantage. Naruto swung two punches but his opponent quickly ducked under one and then the other. He then punched Naruto squarely in the stomach and immediately followed it up with a punch to the face that dropped Naruto to his knees.

The man walked behind Naruto and stared at him. "Are we done?" He asked. Naruto suddenly kicked his leg out and swept the man right off his feet causing him to crash to the ground. Naruto immediately jumped on top of him and punched him twice in the face before the man was able to grab Naruto by the collar and put his foot on Naruto's stomach and roll Naruto overhead and on to his back.

Before he knew it, Naruto had lost his momentary advantage. The man punched him in the face before Naruto was able to kick him off. Naruto and the man quickly got to their feat and attacked simultaneously. Naruto and his opponent began attacking each other with a flurry of punches and kicks. Some landed while others were blocked and dodged.

Finally Naruto landed a punch to the side of the mans' head that nearly took him off his feet. Before Naruto could follow up his attack, the man spun and back kicked him squarely in the chest launching Naruto through the air and into a pile of debris.

-Meanwhile-

The auburn haired woman yelled in pain as Sakura's fist connected with the bridge of her nose. She stumbled back before regaining her balance. Sakura moved in to punch her in the face again when she blocked the attack, grabbed Sakura by her wrist and twisted as she flipped Sakura onto her back. She immediately raised her foot and tried to stomp Sakura in the face but she was able to roll out of the way.

Sakura scrambled back to her feet as the girl closed in. The girl struck her in the face with one punch and hit her again in the stomach. Sakura quickly blocked the third punch and countered with a punch of her own that nearly took the girl off her feet.

Just then they heard a man's voice coming from the doorway. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Both women looked to see Sasuke leaning in the doorway. "A catfight with no mud?" He asked with a smirk. "Tsk! Seems like such a waste."

"Stay out of this Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with a smile. "This bitch is mine!"

The woman looked back at Sasuke with a nervous look. "Don't be so concerned." Sasuke replied. "You heard the lady. She apparently wants to take you on herself. So I'll respect those wishes." He then looked to Sakura and said, "Win or lose, you're on your own."

The woman then looked at Sakura and the grimace on her face slowly turned into a smile. "Just how I want it," she said as she wiped some blood from her nose. She then turned and walked to a small table off to the side. Suddenly there was a saunter to her as she walked. She moved with a confident grace that wasn't apparent before. "I was planning to just play around until my partner arrived," the girl said as she looked back at Sakura with a smile. "But seeing as how I have an audience now…" She then looked at Sasuke and winked. "…and such a cute one too. I think I'll put on a proper show."

To Sakura amazement, the girl began to unbutton her blouse as she walked up to the small table. Sasuke suddenly stood up straight as he eagerly waited to see what she was planning. Both he and Sakura were surprised to see that the girl wore a black sleeveless vest underneath. "Body armor?" Sasuke asked in astonishment.

The girl neatly folded her blouse and placed it on the table. And then she removed the pouch of money and placed it next to her clothes. "If you can beat me, you can have your money back okay." She said as she looked back at Sakura with a smile.

"But I have to be honest I don't think you can." She said as she removed two small white wraps from her pocket. "My plan was to just fight in you in hand to hand combat," she said as she gathered half of her long hair and wrapped it into a bun on the left side of her head. "Even though, I admit hand to hand combat isn't my strength."

As she wrapped the rest of hair into a bun on the other side of her head she said, "But now that your red eyed friend is here I guess I'll have to take things a bit more serious, no?" Once she was done, the woman turned to face Sakura and she then pulled two tanto that were strapped to her thighs and crouched into a fighting stance with both blades in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked.

With a smile, the girl said, "I am the weapons disciple, TenTen Wufei." As the sunlight gleamed off the surface of TenTen's blades, the smile vanished from her face as she now seemed deadly serious. "I'll try to make this quick."

-Meanwhile-

Naruto groaned as he gingerly stumbled out of the debris. "That hurt." He said.

"Are you ready to give up?" The man asked.

"Are you ready to give me my money back?" Naruto replied.

The two men glared into the others' eyes as they tried to find some weakness or self doubt. A moment later and they ran towards each other, ready to fight. Naruto threw a punch but it was blocked. He was immediately countered with a punch to the jaw and kick to the ribs. Naruto absorbed the blow and punched the man in the ribs, and followed it up with a left and then a right to his face. Naruto then ended his combo with a kick that landed squarely under the man's jaw that lifted him off his feet and sent him crashing to the ground.

The man slowly turned onto his knees and elbows and spat out some blood onto the wooden floors. He then got to his feet and smiled with blood stained teeth. Without a word he sprinted towards Naruto with a surprising burst of speed. He threw a right hook, but Naruto blocked it. He then threw a left cross that connected with Naruto's cheek. Before Naruto could recover he was hit with a left to the body and a right to the face, another punch to the body and another to the face.

Before Naruto knew it he was being overwhelmed as the man began to attack with an amazing level of speed and power. Finally the man struck Naruto in the ribs with his right knee than nearly made his knees buckle. He followed it up with another punch to the face and a kick to the chest that took Naruto off his feet.

But the instant Naruto's back touched the floor, he reversed his momentum and kicked up with both his legs. He immediately flipped back up onto his feet and struck his opponent in the center of his chest with the strongest punch he could muster.

The force of the blow sent the man flying uncontrollably into a pillar in the center of the room before crashing to the ground. The man shook his head and looked up with an astonished stare as Naruto stumbled towards him with his hands up, ready to fight.

The man suddenly smiled as he slapped the ground. "Now this is entertaining!" he yelled happily as he climbed to his feet. The man then stood ramrod straight as he stretched his neck. Naruto could hear the muscle popping in his neck as he rolled it. "It's been a while since I faced someone who might prove a challenge." The man said. "And I have to admit, there's little I enjoy more than a good challenge."

The man then slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "You know it's funny," he said. "My sensei always says a true warrior's strength can only be judged by the quality of opponent he faces. Let's see if your worthy of me." The man finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it to the side.

Naruto gasped as he gazed upon the impossibly lean, muscular frame of his opponent. The man wasn't very large. But what he lacked in size he made up for in definition. Naruto thought he looked like sculpted marble made flesh with muscles Naruto hadn't even known existed. And as the man stretched and flexed Naruto's eyes widened as more muscles in his chest and arms became even more defined. "Shit," Naruto stammered in disbelief.

The man's eyes opened and Naruto could see a newfound ferocity and steely determination emanating from him. It was clear now to him that till this point his opponent was not taking things seriously. The man spread his legs with his left bent slightly. He then placed one hand behind his back while the other he extended out in front of him with his fingers out and palm up. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Uzumaki…Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki-kun," The man responded. "Let us fight with honor and use the fullest power of youth. My name is Rock Lee. Please remember my name, for one day I will be known as the worlds strongest."

-To Be Continued…-


	8. Chapter 8

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Welcome back to Seven Sins. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

_**THANK YOU**_

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: NightmareHeartx; Inuyonas; blackmoon124; MyHikari; *guest*; BigPac09.

_**RESPONCES**_

** NightMareHeartX** - Her hair is waist length. And thank you for reading and enjoying.

** Inuyonas** - Leave it to you to have so many theories. Let's see which come true shall we?

** Blackmoon124** - I did actually describe Lee as being attractive. With long black hair in a ponytail (not that bowl cut) and wearing clothes similar to what Bruse Lee would wear. A traditional Chinese shirt, pants and shoes. And yes, though he is still energetic he is not overly so like in the canon series. He's toned down just a bit due to living such a rough life, which will be touched upon later.

** MyHikari** - Of course Naruto let her off easy. He's a love sick puppy who can't bring himself to call Sakura out or be too harsh.

I hope you enjoy the little tweeks that I've done to Lee and TenTen and others that have yet to be introduced. Lol! I find it interesting that people want to see how I portray Neji. I wonder what people will think when they finally see him.

** *Guest*** - Thank you.

** BigPac09** - Thank you. I hope you enjoy Naruto's upcoming fight. And thank you for reading my Chronicles series as well.

**_MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR_**

Well, here is my newest chapter. The next one will be in two weeks. I hope you enjoy and **please** remember to leave a little **review** when done. Thanks.

* * *

**Seven Sins**

**Chapter Eight**

"Shit!" Naruto said out loud as he stared at the chiseled body of Rock Lee. Naruto always prided himself on being in top physical condition thanks to the endless hours he spent working on his grandfathers' farm, not to mention the additional martial arts training his grandfather subjected him to. But he had to admit he'd never quite seen anyone like this. Lee appeared to be impossibly lean, to the point where Naruto questioned if he even ate solid food. And his muscles were so defined he looked like a marble statue made flesh.

To Naruto's amazement Lee seemed to have a feint green glow surrounding his body. Realizing that fighting was now the only option, Naruto crouched into his fighting stance. "There really is no other option?" He asked in one last vain attempt to avoid continuing this confrontation.

Lee smiled. "No. Understand that this is no longer about the money. I believe you present a challenge. And my sensei says that in order to become the "World's Strongest" one must seek out and overcome any and all challenges. That is the only way to grow as a warrior. You and I must fight Uzumaki-kun. But I give you this one warning: Do not hold back. If you do, I might just kill you."

Naruto tensed as the two combatants circled each other as they quickly tried to analyze their strengths and weaknesses. Lee suddenly sprinted towards Naruto with increased speed. Within the blink of an eye Lee had closed the distance between them and punched Naruto in the face and then followed it with a punch to the stomach. As Naruto doubled over, Lee grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed it down as he raised his knee, intent on smashing it into the bridge of Naruto's nose.

Naruto used both hands to block the attack. He immediately grabbed Lee's leg and twisted and threw him into the air but Lee flipped while airborne and landed on his feet and immediately sprinted back in to attack. Naruto was able to block Lee's punch and kicked him in the side. Lee slid back as he absorbed Naruto's attack. "Ah! Ow! Ow! Ouuuch!" Naruto yelled as his face turned red and his eyes began to tear up. He hopped around on one leg as he furiously rubbed the leg he used to kick Lee. _He really is like marble! _Naruto thought. _It felt like I just tried to kick the side of a house! That shit really hurt! _

Lee looked up with a smile as he held his side. "You're a bit better than I thought you would be Uzumaki-kun." He said. "This should be interesting."

_-Meanwhile-_

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked as she cautiously took a step back from her armed opponent.

"Like I said, my name is TenTen Wufei," the girl responded.

"You're not just some waitress who likes to pick people's pockets are you?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room.

"Among other things." TenTen answered with a shrug. "You do what you have to do in this village. I do what I have to, to get by. I have to say, I don't like being followed. So how's about you and I stop talking and I kill you." TenTen immediately threw the tanto she had in her left hand towards Sakura's face while at the same time she sprinted towards her. Sakura sidestepped the blade that rocketed past her and embedded itself into the wall behind her just as TenTen arrived and raised her second tanto and swung it down.

To Tenten's surprise, Sakura suddenly drew a kunai from behind her back and raised it above her head, blocking the attack. "You're not the only one with a weapon!" Sakura said with a smile as she and TenTen was locked in a battle for dominance.

TenTen burst into laughter which confused Sakura. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Tenten then pulled another tanto out from a hidden compartment in her pants and swung it at Sakura's stomach. "I've got more than two bitch!"

At the last moment, Sakura saw the tanto coming towards her and leaped back. She screamed as the blade cut into her stomach. She immediately fell to her knee and clutched her wound. It's not deep. she thought as she quickly inspected it.

"Is this all you've got?" TenTen asked as she sauntered towards her. She playfully spun both blades in her hands as she closed in. "You're just all talk aren't you? Just a little girl pretending to be big and tough?"

Sasuke chuckled as he looked on intently. Sakura glared at TenTen as she got to her feet and without a word Sakura ran towards her, ready to fight.

_-Meanwhile-_

Lee staggered back as he fought to absorb the kick Naruto just landed to his face. Before he could react, Naruto pounced, assaulting him with a barrage of punches and kicks. _Down! Down! Go Down! _Naruto silently pleaded as Lee continued to absorb every attack but refused to fall.

Finally, after Naruto landed another punch to Lee's ribs, Lee blocked Naruto's next attack and punched him squarely in the chest, sending Naruto sliding back. "Not bad." Lee responded. "Your strikes are precise and have a decent amount of power. Whoever your sensei is, he's taught you well. But what did I tell you about holding back? You're still pulling your punches."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he grimaced. Lee had only hit him once but it was such force he was surprised a rib hadn't shattered and his knuckles were reddened and bruised. It was like punching concrete with every blow to Lee's body.

"Don't tell me you're done Uzumaki-kun?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"What's with the "Uzumaki-kun" crap?" Naruto asked.

"It's a sign of respect," Lee responded. "Just because we are opponents doesn't mean we're enemies."

"You stole my money!" Naruto yelled.

Lee chuckled. "Oh yeah." He said as he rubbed his chin. He then ran towards Naruto and just before Naruto could attack, Lee leapt over him and landed behind him. As Naruto turned around Lee attacked with a flurry of punches to the chest that landed so fast he could barely see them. After several punches Lee kicked Naruto in the chest that sent him flying back and crashing to the ground.

Lee immediately leapt into the air and came hurtling down towards Naruto. Naruto looked up and saw Lee falling towards him and instinctively rolled out of the way. "Ya!" Lee yelled as he kicked the floor with such force the ground shattered. As Naruto rolled out of the way Lee again and again tried to punch him. But with every attempt, Naruto would roll just out of the way causing Lee to punch the ground. Finally Lee was able to time Naruto properly and was just about to punch him in the face when Naruto caught Lee's fist and immediately kicked Lee in the face, forcing him back.

Using the opening he'd created, Naruto back flipped onto his feet and instantly attacked. Naruto punched Lee once in the head. Lee ducked the second punch. Naruto swung a third time, striking him in the face. Lee blocked the forth strike and threw a punch of his own. Naruto caught Lee by the arm and hooked it under his own and twisted it to the right to lock it in place. But to his surprise Lee side flipped to the left which freed his arm and he grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him towards the wall.

Naruto body slammed into the wall as Lee closed in. Lee punched Naruto in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. Naruto was able to block the second punch and sidestep the third causing Lee to punch a hole into the wall. Naruto grabbed Lee by the back of the head and slammed him head first into the wall before pulling him back and slamming his head into the wall again. When Naruto tried the for the third time Lee placed his hand up to block the blow and then elbowed Naruto in the chest, forcing him back.

Before Naruto could recover, Lee landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw and then followed with a side kick to the chest that knocked Naruto back to the ground. As Lee tried to close in, Naruto spun across the ground and kicked Lee in the legs, sweeping him off his feet.

Naruto staggered to his feet and took a few steps back before clutching his aching chest and falling to one knee as Lee remained on the floor; his face was bruised and his nose was bleeding. For a brief moment all that could be heard was their deep breaths as the two combatants took a brief respite in their battle. He then heard Lee's laughter. "This is fun Uzumaki-kun!" Lee said

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he fought through the pain. There was something about Lee he couldn't quite put a finger on. But despite the fact they were trying to beat each other to a bloody pulp, Naruto had to admit, he liked him. "You're insane." Naruto said teasingly.

Lee sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe so," He said. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm having a ball." The two men got their feet as they regarded each other. Lee wiped blood from under his nose and took a deep breath. "Shall we continue?"

Naruto took a deep, pained sigh and then ran towards Lee. He threw a punch that Lee sidestepped and countered with a punch to Naruto's ribs and a follow up punch to the face. Naruto caught the fist and then smashed his forearm into Lee's throat.

Lee yanked his hand free from Naruto's grasp and kicked him back. He then immediately fell to one knee as he gasped and gagged. He clutched at his throat. _Damn it! _He thought. _That last strike damaged my wind pipe! Not…getting…enough…air._

Naruto slowly got to his feet as he watched Lee clutch at his neck. Then to his surprise, Lee pinched both sides of his throat which released the pressure. Lee took a deep, welcoming breath as he could breathe once more and smiled at Naruto as he got to his feet. "That was a solid attack Uzumaki-kun," He said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'll have to step up my abilities."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Lee smiled and then reached for the bottom of his pants. He pulled the pant legs up and Naruto was shocked to see that on each leg Lee had a black padded wrap around each ankle. _Leg warmers? _Naruto wondered. _Why would he be wearing leg warmers in this warm climate?_

Lee unfastened both of them at the same time and removed them from his legs. As he lifted them up they clanged. _Metal? _Naruto thought. _There's metal in each of them? Those aren't leg warmers, they're weights! _Lee extended his arms out as he allowed the weights to dangle. _Ok. _Naruto continued to think. _That means he's probably going to be a little faster now. But how much could removing those weights matter?_

Lee dropped the weights and they smashed into the ground, breaking through the wooden floor and falling into the basement far below. "What the fuck?!" Naruto screamed in disbelief as he stared at the small holes the weights left behind.

"Wow!" Lee said as he began to stretch his legs. "It's been about three months since I last took those things off. I forgot how great it feels not to have them on!"

"Th-Three months!?" Naruto asked in shock. "Your sensei made you wear those for that long?"

Lee nodded. "But I must admit, eventually it doesn't feel that bad. You get used to it. Now, where were we?" To Naruto's astonishment, Lee suddenly broke into a sprint that was so impossibly fast all he could see was the blur of his body as he began to run around him in circle.

_Impossible! _Naruto thought as he frantically tried to focus as Lee sprinted around him in a circle. _I can't even pinpoint where he is! He's too fast! _Naruto suddenly felt something strike him in stomach that sent him airborne and flying back. Blood flew from his mouth as he found himself being launched back uncontrollably. _Did…did he just kick me?_

Before Naruto could even land, Lee appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending Naruto's body back the opposite direction. Lee then appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the face, knocking him straight down to the ground and smashing through the wooden floor.

Naruto tumbled down into the darkened basement and crashed onto the hard dirt surface. He wasn't sure how long he was out but as his eyes opened he knew that he'd, at least temporarily, lost consciousness. He moaned in pain as he struggled to stand. By almost pure instinct Naruto began to crawl as he reached out for anything he could use to help him stand. As he reached out he grabbed on to clothe. Looking up he realized that he'd grabbed Lee's pant leg. Lee now stood staring down at him. He then made a fist with his right hand and raised it. "This is over." He said as he threw his punch.

_-Meanwhile-_

Sakura yelled in pain as she fell back into a nearby table. She grabbed her arm as she winced in pain. She then saw TenTen close in, swinging a tanto down at her head. Sakura sidestepped the attack as the tanto was buried into the edge of the table. Tenten then swung her other weapon but Sakura was able to block it with her kunai before leaping back out of the way.

_Shit! _Sakura thought. _Mother taught me how to fight using a weapon but this girl is on a whole different level. _Sakura thought back to all of the training Tsunade subjected her to, growing up. From medical training to the use of small weapons like knives, tantos and kunai, Sakura had been trained in all of these. But what her mother spent more time on than the weapons training was evasion.

Sakura could remember the first time Tsunade took her and Ino to the backyard to train to evade attacks. She said something that at the time she didn't understand and even now she found it difficult to grasp. _"The skills I'm teaching you aren't about offense," Tsunade said. "It's about defense! Only when your defense becomes your offense will you come to understand the true value of your skills."_

As TenTen again closed in, Sakura sidestepped her attack, ducked under the next, blocked the third with her kunai and took a step back out of the way of TenTen's forth attack. "Is dodging the only thing you can do?!" TenTen yelled as she continued her attack.

TenTen threw the tanto in her left hand at Sakura who instinctively bent to the side to dodge it. Anticipating Sakura's move, TenTen moved in as she pulled three shuriken from a hidden compartment in her vest and threw them. "Shit!" Sakura yelled as she sidestepped the first shuriken, ducked under the second and then rolled out of the way of the third smoothly.

As Sakura rolled to a stop, TenTen moved in and sliced down with her remaining tanto. Sakura raised her kunai and blocked the blow. The two women were once again locked in a struggled for dominance as TenTen tried to force the blade down. She then used her free hand to reach into her vest and pull out a small knife. Sakura gasped and used her free hand to catch TenTen by the wrist before she jab it into her chest. _Where is she getting all of these damned weapons from!? _She wondered.

Desperate, Sakura used her right leg to kick TenTen's legs causing the girl to lose balance. Sakura used that moment to throw TenTen to the side and then roll out of the way. TenTen quickly jumped to her feet and turned to face Sakura as she backed away. "Stay still damn you! Fight me!" TenTen yelled in clear frustration.

It was then Sakura noticed it. Tenten's breathing was getting heavier and more labored. Sakura suddenly grinned. "What the fuck are you smiling for!?" Tenten yelled.

"My defense is my offense." Sakura replied.

_-Meanwhile-_

Lee's punch landed in Naruto's chest with such force that he could feel his body pushed down deeper into the earth. Lee followed his attack with another punch and another as he began his relentless assault, striking Naruto with blinding speed as each attack landed.

Finally, after over a dozen punches, Lee finally stopped. Naruto's body was now lying in a crater caused by the very force of Lee's attacks. His body was broken and bruised as he lay unconscious. Lee stood up straight as he stared at his fallen opponent in silence. "You fought a good fight Uzumaki-kun." He said. "I was honored."

_-Meanwhile-_

"Damn it, stay still!" TenTen yelled in vain again and again to hit Sakura who continuously dodged or blocked her every attack. Sakura dodged TenTen's knife and leapt out of the way. TenTen gritted her teeth in frustration. She didn't want to admit it but she was quickly becoming exhausted. She glared at Sakura with growing disdain. _This bitch is trying to show me up in front of that guy!_ Despite her best efforts TenTen had only been able to land a precious few attacks and thanks to this girl's ability to dodge, TenTen's attacks that were intended to do critical damage, were only able to inflict minor cuts.

Just then they all heard a massive explosion coming from the distance. TenTen looked out the window and saw a plume of smoke rise up into the sky from several blocks away. _Wait, is that coming from...?_ She wondered. _Lee, could you have used that technique?_ TenTen looked to the doorway at Sasuke who leaned nonchalantly on the wall with a smirk plastered on his face. _But who could you be facing?_ "Hey pretty boy!" TenTen yelled towards Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke grunted as he continued to lean in the doorway with an amused look on his face.

"Where's that other guy that was with you?" Tenten asked. "The blonde guy."

Sasuke's grin widened as he looked more like a fox that had cought its prey. "Who knows." He replied.

"Ok," TenTen said as she looked back at Sakura. "I really preferred to save this for pretty boy over there. But it looks like I'm out of time." TenTen suddenly leapt high into the sky and began to spin. She then threw her knife as she was spinning.

"Shit," Sakura yelled as she leapt out of the way as the blade whizzed by her hair. Sakura tucked and rolled as she hit the ground and instinctively got to one knee in a defensive position. But to her surprise TenTen had run over to a large, decaying, wooden table. _She just used that attack as a decoy so she could make it over there. _

TenTen then kicked the table, causing the already weakened piece of furniture to shatter and crumble. Underneath was a large scroll standing on its side. Sakura looked on in confusion as she'd never seen a scroll that size before. It was a thick as her own body and was half the height of TenTen herself. _What is that for?_ She wondered.

TenTen sheathed her tanto and picked up the scroll. She held it out in front of her and glared at Sakura with a smirk full of malice. Sasuke suddenly stood up straight and the smile faded from his face and was replaced with concern as he realized what that was. _Don't tell me she's knows how to you that thing?!_ He thought.

"Let's see you dodge this bitch!" TenTen yelled as she unfurled the scroll and leapt into the air. "Sōgu: Tensasai!"

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he ducked through the door to the other side of the wall.

"What the hell?!" Sakura said in disbelief as hundreds of projectiles hurtled towards her.

_-Meanwhile-_

As he turned to walk away he felt something tug at his right ankle. He looked back with wide eyed shock as he saw Naruto, bruised and bloody grabbing on to him. "We're…not done…yet." He mumbled.

"You've lost Uzumaki-kun." Lee said. "You fought courageously and your willingness to continue is admirable, but you must know that this is over."

Naruto gritted his teeth and Lee's eyes widened further and he gasped as, to his amazement, Naruto's body began to vibrate and glow bright red. "No." Naruto said. "This isn't over!" Lee began to hear what he recognized to be the snapping of bone coming from Naruto as his broken ribs began to fix themselves and to his shock, Lee could see some of the bruises and cuts on Naruto's body begin to heal. "In fact…" Naruto said. "…I have to admit that now I want to fight you as badly as you do me!"

Lee pulled his leg free of Naruto's tightening grasp and leapt out of the basement and back to the ground floor. _What the hell is going on!? _Lee wondered frantically. _That was chakra! Much like myself he can pull forth enough chakra that it's visible?!_

Naruto suddenly leapt out of the hole in the ground. His body was still emanating a dull red glow. Lee was surprised to see that not only was his bruises and cuts mostly healed but it appeared that his bones were as well. "What the hell are you!?" Lee asked. "No one can heal their own body that quickly!"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure what I am anymore." Naruto said as the glow that surrounded his body faded. He then crouched into his fighting form. "All I know is that I've never been challenged like this before and now I want to know just how strong I am."

Lee smiled as he got into his fighting stance as well. "Outstanding, Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Lee responded. "I think I can call you that now, because whether I win or lose this fight I will be your friend."

Naruto smiled and then the two opponents sprinted towards each other. Lee closed in with blinding speed and as he threw a punch he was amazed to find that Naruto was able to block it and landed a knee to his ribs. Lee slid back on the ground and held his aching side. _His speed has increased?!_

Naruto continued to press as he moved in. He threw a punch that Lee dodged and Lee punched him in the stomach and followed that with a punch to the face and a roundhouse kick to Naruto's chin that sent him flying back.

Naruto flipped back while airborne, he landed on his hands and then flipped back onto his feet. As he landed he saw Lee in the air above him. Lee was flipping just over head and then came down with an axe kick that struck Naruto in his left shoulder and sent him face first to the ground. Naruto screamed in pain as he could feel that his arm was dislocated.

Lee landed and immediately moved in, intent on finishing him off. Naruto quickly used his right arm and spun himself up as he kicked out, striking Lee in the legs and sweeping him off his feet. Naruto stood up and leapt back out of the way. As Lee picked himself up he saw Naruto grab his left arm and jam it back into the socket, grunting in pain as he did so.

Once his arm was reset Naruto moved it slowly. It was painful and somewhat numb, but he could still use it. Naruto shook his arm a bit to get the feeling back in his fingers. Once again, Lee ran towards him throwing one punch and then another. Naruto blocked both and as he blocked the second he stepped to the side, pulled Lee by the arm, yanking him forward and elbowed him in the back of the head.

As Lee lurched forward, Naruto spun and struck him with a roundhouse to the chest sending him tumbling back to the floor and skid to a stop several feet away. Lee moaned in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He spat out blood and began to laugh. "You're enjoying this too much." Naruto said with a smirk.

"No it's not that Naruto-kun." Lee said. "This is the first time I've ever faced someone who's going to push me to open the gates! The only time I've ever done it in a fight was when sparring with my sensei!"

"The gates?" Naruto asked in confusion as he looked around. "What gates?" Lee closed his eyes and made several hand signs. _What the hell is he doing?_ Naruto wondered.

Suddenly Lee's body began to glow green again and then his eyes flew open. "The Gate of Opening is now open!"

"The gate of -" Naruto found himself unable to even finish his sentence as Lee was able to close in on him and crash his elbow into his sternum. Naruto spat blood as he suddenly found himself airborne. But before he could even fall, Lee appeared behind him and kneed him in the spine. The force of the blow completely stopped Naruto's momentum and sent him flying back the opposite direction. Once again, Lee appeared in front of him and kicked him straight up in the air.

Naruto found himself rising into the sky uncontrollably. As he reached the apex which was close to the twelve foot ceiling, Lee surprisingly appeared in the sky right behind him. _So…fast!_ Naruto thought as Lee grabbed him in a bear hug and turned them both upside down.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Lee said as the two of them began to spin faster and faster. "But this is my win!"

"Shit! No!" Naruto yelled in vain as he fought to pry himself free. But Lee was too strong and held him in a bear hug as powerful as a vice.

The two combatants then fell to the ground as they continued to spin at a ferocious speed. "Omote Renge!" Lee yelled as he pile-drived Naruto into the ground head first with such force that the entire wooden floor collapsed into the basement.

_-To Be Continued…-_


	9. Chapter 9

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Welcome back to Seven Sins. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

_**THANK YOU**_

A special thanks to those who read my previous chapter: SusanoosUltimateDefense; NightmareHeartX; Inuyonas; Edgar3t; azure blue espeon; BigPac09; MyHikari.

_**RESPONCES**_

** SusanoosUltimateDefense** - Thank you.

** NightmareHeartX** - Glad to know that you're enjoying the story.

** Inuyonas** - LMAO! A very intersting preview you got there. A bit more on the horror side though. But very interesting.

** Edgar3t** - Thak you for the kind words Edgar3t. It makes me feel great to know that there are people enjoying my work so much. I am working on a novel, BTW. I kind of use these fanfics to help me try new things and improve my writing. Thanks for reading.

** azure blue espeon** - Tenten is pretty foul mouthed in this universe. You haven't seen anything yet. lol!

** BigPac09** - You know me and my cliffhangers bro! Lol! Let's see how similar my chapter is to your assumption.

** MyHikari** - Yeah, about the TenTen or Tenten thing, I kind of accidently spell it with both capital T's. Lol! Sometimes I try to fix it and other times I just...well...I'm lazy. Lol! But I'll spell it right from now on. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Ok, so here is my latest chapter. Hope you enjoy.** Please** remember to leave a little **review** when done reading. Thanks.

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" An older, grey bearded old man asked as he and his friends sat on an old bench watching as people walked by.

"What the hell was that noise?" Another young man asked as the growing crowed looked about for the source of what sounded like the collapse of a building.

"Hey look!" Yelled a short older woman as she pointed to the plumes of smoke rising in the air.

"Don't tell me another building collapsed." The old man remarked as he spat on the ground. "This whole damned district is falling apart around our ears! Damned shame! When's the Empire gonna do something for us and fix this damned city?!"

"It looks like it's coming from about a block or two away." Said another man. "We should go check it out and make sure no one got hurt. Let's go!"

The old man shook his head in disgust as a group of people hurried off. "God damned Empire! Nothing good comes from them! Nothing at all!"

**Seven Sins**

**Chapter Nine**

The old abandoned warehouse creaked loudly as the debris settled in the sunken basement. It was though it was an old man, fighting the ravages of time and neglect. Giving all of its strength to prevent it's own inevitable collapse.

Rock Lee slowly crawled out of the pile of wooden planks and debris and pulled himself up a small embankment. Blood from an open wound on his head streaked his face. He was breathing heavily as he sat on the embankment and solemnly took in the damage he'd caused. The entire floor had collapsed; making this abandoned building appear as if it had barely survived being in a war zone. The place was quiet outside of the of sound rushing water that came from a busted pipe embedded in the ground nearby. "What's going on in here?!" Lee looked up out of the hole to see a small crowd of people who'd entered the building.

"Fuck! What the hell happened in here?!" Another person yelled as they looked around.

"Someone call the guards!" A woman screamed.

"Hey buddy!" Another man yelled towards Lee. "Are you alright?! Do you need help getting out of there?!"

Lee raised his hand weakly and gave an exhausted wave. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You really are a lucky son of a bitch!" Another man yelled. "How the hell did you survive a collapse like that, anyway?! Hey, was there anyone in here with you?!"

Lee sighed and looked back down in the hole. He could care less that anyone was up there. _I should dig him out,_ Lee thought to himself. _He's probably going to need medical attention._ Lee grunted in pain as he started to force himself to his feet. It was a side affect of the technique he used. Omote Renge (Front Lotus), which was taught to him by his sensei, was a high level technique that required incredible speed and power. First you had to be able to launch the target into the air. Then, using the incredible added strength one received after opening the first of the eight gates, you would pile drive that person head first. The problem with such a technique and what made it a high risk technique was the fact that it could potentially cause nearly as much damage to him as his victim.

Lee winced and groaned in pain as his arms, legs and shoulders ached. But at the same time, despite the pain, a small grin appeared on his face. _That was a damned good fight! And a damned good win!_ He thought. _Sensei will be pleased to know that I finally was able to use this technique in a real fight! Tenten's going to hate me for doing this to myself though!_

As Lee staggered backwards as he heard something stirring beneath a pile of rubble to his right. He stood slack jawed as a figure slowly rose out of the debris. "I-Impossible." he muttered as he stared at Naruto who once again was glowing. He was bloody, but Lee could see the wounds on his body healing. Every cut, every bruise began to heal so fast Lee could actually see it happening. "That's…that's not…possible. How is this..? What are you?"

"I…can't…lose." Naruto murmured in a low voice. It was as if he were talking to himself rather than Lee. "I won't lose! I won't allow it!"

"I see." Lee said solemnly. _I don't how but this guy is still able to fight despite being hit with my attack._ Lee thought. Lee winced as he felt a jolt of pain from his arm. _I can't keep fighting like this. Then I have no choice but to take it to the next level. _Once again Lee made several hand signs and began to concentrate. "Second Gate: Gate of Healing…Open!" Lee's body began to glow bright green as his muscles appeared to grow slightly and become even more defined. Some of his wounds, including the one on his head began to heal.

The two opponents both stopped glowing at the same time and stared at each other for a brief moment. "Your warriors' pride is admirable but you won't win you know." Lee said. "Even if you can heal yourself it doesn't matter. You can tell can't you? You can see the difference between our ability? Even though your skills are impressive you lack experience in fighting. You lack that intangible that you only receive through constant battle that gives you the ability to react and adapt instinctively. That only comes in fights to the death. Only when you are fighting for your life, can do you achieve that ability."

Naruto chuckled as he scanned the area quickly and then looked back to Lee. "You're right." He said as he walked over to a pile of debris. "There's no point in hiding something that obvious." He quickly scanned the pile and after a brief moment reached in and pulled out a large, jagged plank of wood. Naruto slid his fingers across its surface as he inspected it briefly. "This will do I guess." He then held it in both hands and snapped it in half. He then threw away one half and held the other in his hand by the jagged end, while the other end of the plank was blunt.

Lee looked on and saw that it was now roughly the size of a two by four. "I misjudged you Naruto-kun," He said. "Are you really going to sink down to using a weapon?"

"More like playing a game." Naruto responded without looking back. He continued to inspect the makeshift weapon. "It's a game my grandfather taught me." Naruto turned to face Lee. "It's like you said Lee, my taijutsu is limited by my lack of experience. And that's because my grandfather didn't spend as much time on it as other techniques."

"Other techniques?" Lee wondered.

"Let's play a game Lee." Naruto said. "You want a challenge right? Well, I can't challenge you in taijutsu. That much, we both realize. So let's do this. Let's pretend that this piece of wood in my hand is a sword. Which would mean that you and I have to treat this as if it could cut you in half. If you can defeat me before I can land what would be a critical wound with this, then you win. But if I can land an attack that would kill you, then I win. Deal?"

Lee stared at Naruto for a moment and then smiled and stood in his fighting stance. "Very well," He answered. "You have my word as a fellow warrior. However I must warn you, my sensei has trained me on how to face an armed opponent. Do not think that that piece of wood will change the outcome of this fight."

Naruto glared at Lee with a sudden and surprisingly ferocious determination and in what seemed within the speed of a breath, Naruto closed in and nearly decapitated Lee in one blow. Lee was just able to duck under the attack and as he stood up he could see strands of his black hair floating to the ground in front of his face. Speechless, he turned to see Naruto now standing behind him. "Oh really?" Naruto said as he looked back at Lee with the same terrifying gaze. "We'll see about that."

_-Meanwhile-_

Sakura leapt as she desperately tried to dodge the weapons that Tenten was firing from her large scroll. Tsunade's words echoed in her mind as she twisted and contorted her body in midair as she eeled her way through the onslaught._ "Always keep your eyes on the attack," Tsunade would say. "Maintain that focus and then let your body react. Don't think. Those who stop to think die. Instead, you must rely on fear. In times like that, humans can use fear to revert to their most basic animalistic need for self preservation. That instinct to survive can be a powerful weapon if utilized properly. Use that as your weapon in your most desperate times."_

_Instinct!_ Sakura thought as she flipped about the room as kunai, shuriken, daggers and arrows rained down. One shuriken sliced through her side while a kunai struck her in the arm, but Sakura kept moving. Her heart was racing as her eyes darted from one projectile to the next, focusing on them so that she could avoid it.

For what seemed an eternity Tenten continued her attack. Finally she gritted her teeth in frustration. _She's dodging them!_ _And the few that are hitting her aren't doing enough damage!_ "That's it!" Tenten yelled. "Take this! Final Barrage!" One final, cloud of weapons fired out of the scroll and peppered the room, destroying every piece of furniture.

"Shit!" Sakura screamed as blades hurtled toward her that were so densely packed she knew she had no chance to avoid them.

_-Meanwhile-_

Lee suddenly found himself on the defensive as he kept stepping back to avoid Naruto's strikes. _His attacks are crisp!_ Lee thought as he stepped back out of the range of Naruto's swing that came inches from his nose. _Clearly he's been training more in kenjutsu. His speed and technique may be greater than even sensei!_

Naruto suddenly ducked and tried a sweep kick to take Lee off his feet. Lee jumped over the attack and, anticipating that move, Naruto swung his makeshift sword up, hoping to catch Lee in midair. Lee twisted and contorted his body to avoid the attack but it struck him in the left leg. Lee winced in pain as he landed on his feet about a yard away. He clutched his wounded leg._ His strength seems to have increased as well_, he thought. _Even hitting me with a flimsy piece of wood like that was very painful. To make matters worse, if that were a real sword he would have sliced off a piece of flesh from my leg. Who is this guy? I can't stay on the defensive. If I do, this guy might actually beat me. I need to use that technique to disarm him._

Lee immediately moved in and sidestepped Naruto swing and punched him twice, once in his shoulder and then in his right bicep. Naruto grunted as he fought through the pain and sudden numbness he felt in his arm and swung again. Lee ducked under the blow and punched him once in the chest and again in the stomach and ducked under Naruto's third attack before hitting him in the chin with an uppercut that staggered Naruto and then another punch in his inner right bicep.

Lee saw Naruto's grasp of the weapon loosen and he lunged. _Now!_ He thought as he moved in. Lee threw a punch aimed at the inside of Naruto's wrist. The very instant before Lee's attack hit Naruto flicked his wrist, tossing the two by four straight up in the air. Lee's attack struck Naruto's wrist but he was amazed that Naruto saw through the technique. In that instant, Naruto countered with a forward kick that knocked Lee back. Naruto immediately caught his weapon in his left hand and swung it striking Lee across the chest before he could get out of the way.

Lee instantly fell to one knee and grasped his chest. To his shock he found that he was bleeding as though he were cut by a real sword. _Even with his left hand he swung with enough force that he cut me with a blunt piece of wood. Shit!_

Lee glared at Naruto who had also fell to one knee, trying to get feeling back into his bruised right arm. "You knew about that disarming technique?" Lee asked.

Naruto smiled. "My grandfather taught it to me. He said that there may come a time that I may fight someone who prefers hand to hand combat instead of using weapons and that they may try to disarm me and put me at a disadvantage. He showed me different disarming techniques and how to counter each of them and finish my opponent off. You're pretty good by the way. I didn't think you'd be fast enough to dodge my counterattack."

Lee winced as he stood on his feet and allowed Naruto to see the gash across his upper chest. "Not fully." He said with a pained smile. Just then they heard the sound of whistles in the distance and the growing sounds of alarm. "It seems I've run out of time. The guards will be here soon." Lee said as he started to glow green. Suddenly his body erupted with power as veins throughout his body began to pop out and skin turned red. "Gate of Life! Open!"

Naruto sighed. "How many of those gates does he have!?" He yelled in frustration. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself. "All right then." Naruto opened his eyes and then motioned as though he was sheathing his sword, holding the wood with his left hand along his left hip and then placing his right hand on the edge where the handle would be.

Lee took off towards Naruto with such force that the wooden flooring beneath his feet shattered. "It's over!" He screamed as he closed in.

At the same time Naruto crouched and then launched himself at Lee. "I will not lose!"

_-A few minutes later-_

Sasuke stood on edge as he hid behind the wall. The second he saw that girl reach for that large scroll he recognized the technique she was about to use. He'd seen it before in his travels and knew the kind of damage it could inflict. So he wisely chose to get out of the room.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw the blade of a sword protruding out of the wall two inches from his head. It had been launched with such force that it actually embedded straight through the wall. Sasuke whistled and wiped sweat from his brow. "That was too close." He whispered to himself. Sasuke moved away and cautiously made his way to the door. Stepping over the kunai and shuriken that was buried in the floor he looked around the room.

The entire room had been obliterated as Tenten's technique had destroyed everything. All the windows were blown out and part of the wall on the far side had fallen as well as parts of the very flooring. All the dusty furniture that littered the place had been reduced to splinters and all four walls, including the floor were covered with embedded weapons of various types from knives and shuriken to swords and kunai. "Geez!" Sasuke said as he saw Tenten standing in the center of the room. _Where's Sakura? No way she survived._

Tenten slowly walked through the decimated surroundings towards the fallen figure nearby. Lying against the far wall was Sakura. Bloody and barely conscious, a kunai was pieced through her right shoulder and pinned her to the wall. A shuriken was stuck in her stomach and two more in her right leg. Her breathing was labored and blood from a wound on her head obscured her vision in her right eye. Weakly, she reached up and pulled the kunai out of her shoulder, screaming as she did so. Once she finally pulled it loose the kunai fell out of her limp fingers. Sakura looked up and saw Tenten approach.

Tenten chuckled as she drew a tanto and held it up menacingly. "I have to admit you impressed me." she said. "To think you actually survived. Most people would have been turned into a pin cushion by now."

"Lucky…me." Sakura said with a half smile.

Tenten glared at her and kicked her in the stomach. "You've got a lot of nerve to act like that right now bitch."

Sakura grunted from the kick as her body slid down and she collapsed face first onto the ground coughing. As she winced in pain she looked over to Sasuke who stood in the doorway watching intently. "S-Sas..!" She tried to call his name but the words wouldn't come as she slipped further into unconsciousness. _Sasuke! _She thought. _Help! Please! Why won't you..?! _

Tenten looked over to Sasuke who remained motionless. "Some boyfriend you got over there honey!" She said with a smirk. "He doesn't seem very interested in helping you out." Tenten turned to face Sakura and saw that she was unconscious. "Aww! Looks like your done bitch! You know, usually I'd walk away but you know what?" Tenten drew her tanto. "Sensei always tells me that I have a problem finishing what I start!" Tenten straddled Sakura's body and rose her weapon over her head. "This time, I'll finish things!" Tenten swung her blade down at Sakura's chest when suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist and stopped the attack. "What!?"

Tenten looked back and saw Lee standing next to her holding her wrist. "Our orders were to test them my love." he said. "Not kill them."

"Tch!" Tenten said. She looked back at Sakura and all the tension left her. "Fine." she said as she stood up. Lee let her go and she put the tanto away. "You look like shit! What happened to you?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed as he entered the room and sprinted over to her unconscious body. "What happened here!?" He yelled as he felt wrist for a pulse. _She's alive! _Naruto thought as he sighed in relief. _But she needs to get to a doctor. _

"Hey!" Tenten said. "You're that dork that got left behind." Tenten then saw the bruises on Naruto's face and then looked back at Lee. Despite the smile on his face she could see the welts, bruises and cuts on his body. With his green shirt torn, she could see the bruises and the deep cut on his chest. She also noticed that he was swaying ever so slightly. It was clearly taking considerable effort for him to stay on his feet. Just as she was about to say something, Lee put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"Who did this to her?" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth.

"I guess I should take responsibility for that." Tenten said as she turned to face Naruto. She had a prideful smile on her face as she sheathed her tanto. "She fought well, but in the end she was no real match."

She took a step back from Naruto as he got to his feet. When he turned to glare at her both Tenten and Lee were taken aback when they saw that his eyes were now yellow and animal-like. **"You're going to pay!" **He yelled in a voice that was almost bestial.

"Hmm," Sasuke said as he stroked his chin and watched with an amused smile on his face.

Tenten took two steps back as she found herself choked with a sudden fear. Lee quickly stepped in Naruto's way as he looked ready to pounce. "Naruto-kun, now is not the time to settle scores." Lee said. "I believe we should focus on getting your friend some help."

Naruto calmed down and looked at Sakura. He knew Lee was right. From what he could tell, none of her injuries were immediately life threatening but they still needed to stop the bleeding and prevent infection. "Right." he said as he tore the sleeves from his shirt and began to wrap her wounds.

"We can take you to our hideout." Lee said. "From there we can treat her wounds properly."

"No!" Naruto replied.

"I thought we settled things." Lee answered as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can trust us."

Naruto immediately knocked Lee's hand away. "You want me to trust the woman that did this to Sakura-chan and two people who are keeping something from me?" Naruto asked. As he looked back at Lee. His eyes were reddened from the tears welling in his eyes. "You said to her that your orders were to test us. Test us for what? Who's testing us?"

"That would be me!" Everyone looked up to a nearby window where a man was crouched on the sill. The man leapt down into the room and walked over. "I apologize for all this. I instructed my students to test your skill. But it seems they took things a bit too far. That said it also appears that they both require a great deal additional training." Both Lee and Tenten looked down at the ground as the man stared at them disapprovingly.

Naruto quickly tried to assess the odd looking man. He was tall, with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wore a green jumpsuit and orange striped leg warmers. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

The man suddenly gave a thumbs' up, winked and smiled with teeth so white Naruto could swear he heard them "_ping_". "It's a pleasure to meet you kid!" The man said. "I am the World Famous Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy!"

_-To Be Continued-_


	10. Chapter 10

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Welcome back to Seven Sins. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

_**THANK YOU**_

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: azure blue espeon; Edgar3t; mr grimjaw; blackmoon124; Inuyonas; Mr grimjaw; 76suzume; MyHikari; xXNaruto-NamikazeXx; BigPac09 & RegicideByRadio.

_**RESPONCES**_

**azure blue espeon** - I was thinking about doing it but in the end I decided to avoid it as I felt it wouldn't fall in line with this version of Guy.

**Edgar3t** - Thank you very much for your support. It makes me feel great that there are those who so enjoy my writing.

mr grimjaw - Thank you!

**blackmoon124** - Lee tends to fight with reckless abandon. He doesn't really hold back. I do have plans for Neji (though I doubt it'll be what you expect) however he won't be introduced for a long time. Sorry.

**Inuyonas** - As a Sin and experienced fighter Sasuke would have easily defeated Tenten and she could sense it which is why she was trying to finish off Sakura quickly. The mystery of who (or what) Naruto is will be revealed in time. Don't worry. As for Sakura in RtN I just recently watched (and enjoyed) the movie. For the record she said, "I wish Sasuke was here. He'd understand me." She didn't say she wished Sasuke was here instead of Naruto. But I share your frustration when it comes to the canon manga.

**mr grimjaw** - Sakura does not have super human strength yet in this story. Remember, until recently she was a waitress. The sills she'd learned so far was just for self defense. She isn't trained (yet) to defeat someone like Tenten.

**76suzume** - Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the review.

**MyHikari** - Not at all. I appreciate it when those who read my work give constructive critiques. How else can I improve. Lol! Indeed Sasuke is a buttface. Lol! Thanks for the review.

**xXNaruto-NamikazeXx** - Yeah I know people wanted to see Naruto do something impressive. But I had to wait. You'll see why. As far as his kenjutsu ability I think you'll enjoy it as I elaborate more on his ability. You also have some interesting theories regarding Naruto's identity. I won't tell the truth though. Lol!

**BigPac09** - The time isn't right for Sakura to know the awesomeness that is Naruto. Lol! Whether he won or not will be revealed in time.

**RegicideByRadio** - Wow! Now this is a review! Lol! Where do I start? Well i'm glad you are a reader of both my Chronicles Series and this. I trust you're reading my new Chronicles works right? Lol!

Well I will say that this story is influenced by several sources but I'd like to think it's original. As for the character personalities, though I made an effort to change them a bit I still want them, at their core to be recognizable to the reader. I think so far the biggest change I've done is with Hinata. She's far more mature than in the canon, but she still retains her stoic nature and heart.

Your theory of who Naruto is, is an interesting one. I can see how he could make for a good Pride or Envy. Only time will tell which he is (that is, if he even is a Sin at all.)

Glad you liked Lee and company. The next few chapters will highlight them even more and I think you'll love what I do with them. I know many reader would like to see this version of Sakura be a bit more mature and be a better fighter. But the truth is Sakura has lived a relatively sheltered life. She isn't a trained warrior and has limited experience in love. In short, this Sakura still has a lot of growing up to do. I hope at the end you enjoy reading her journey as much as know I'll enjoy writing it.

Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Happy Mothers day to all the ladies out there! Here is my Mothers' Day chapter of Seven Sins! **Please** remember to leave a little **review** for me when done. It is after all, the only currency we get around here. Lol!

* * *

**Seven Sins**

**Chapter Ten**

Naruto stood in front of the hearth as the fire crackled, illuminating the large dilapidated warehouse that his new acquaintances called home. It had been almost five hours since the man called Guy and his two protégés had led them to this place that was several blocks from where he and Rock Lee had fought. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that this was Rock Lee's destination before Naruto had intercepted him.

The warehouse was a large, dilapidated, red-bricked building. One wall had partially fallen and cobwebs adorned the windows and rafters. The inside was littered with trash and empty boxes that further highlighted that this place had long since been abandoned. Naruto gripped Sakura's unconscious body firmly in his arms as Lee cheerfully led them through the maze of trash until they arrived near a darkened corner. He then pressed one of the bricks on the wall which caused the wall to slide to the left revealing a darkened pathway heading under ground.

"Follow me." Guy said as they descended down the narrow stairwell into a large cavernous hall with several hallways branching off. Naruto was surprised that such a thing existed. The main room was sparsely furnished with large, worn tables with chairs that were obviously thrown out and partially restored. In the center of the room was a very large table with maps and kunai laid out and several scrolls sat on the floor just underneath.

All along the walls there were open crates filled with empty wallets, gold coins jewelry and other little treasures. _No doubt the spoils of their thievery._ Naruto thought as he looked around. Tenten told Naruto who continued to hold Sakura in his arms, to follow her down a hallway that led to a back room where she could tend to her wounds. Naruto paused as he was initially hesitant to follow but Tenten mocked him saying he was foolish to follow them here if only to not trust them now.

Realizing the truth in her words and knowing Sakura needed to be attended to immediately, Naruto followed Tenten to an adjoining room where there were three cots. Per TenTen's instructions, Naruto gently laid Sakura on a cot and stood over her as Tenten began to tend to her. "You should leave the room." Tenten told him. Naruto refused. Tenten sighed and replied. "In order to take care of her wounds I'll have to remove her clothing. I don't think she'll be very happy with you if she found out you saw her naked." Realizing she was right, Naruto begrudgingly left the room as Tenten went to work. Now Naruto found him standing in front of the roaring fire, his heart a torrent of emotions.

"Hey, Naruto is it?" Guy asked as he sat at the table. He and Sasuke sat around the table. They each held a bowl of rice and ate greedily. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Guy motioned to a bowl of rice that sat on the table. "I know it isn't much but you must be hungry."

"I'd rather you tell me just who the hell people are!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't be so fucking dense Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't tell me you don't recognize this man that stands before you?"

Naruto stared at Guy for a moment and then shook his head. "Never saw him before."

"Tsk! Don't be so damned disrespectful!" Sasuke yelled. "You can't tell me you don't recognize Kishimoto Guy." Naruto looked at the man for a moment. The name was somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't place it. "Shit." Sasuke replied. "Don't you have radios back on the farm? This is Kishimoto Guy! Also known as "Might" Guy. He's an all time champion of the King of Dragon Fist Tournaments!"

"Oh! Uhh…" Naruto replied.

"Geez! Where the fuck are you from?" Sasuke replied as he slapped his own forehead. "The King of Dragon Fist is the Tournament happens twice a year. It's where the world's greatest martial artists from around the world come to test their skills for the hopes of becoming champion." Sasuke jumped out of his seat and pointed at Guy. "You're that Kishimoto Guy, right?! The one who dominated the Tournament for nearly a decade? Who garnered the nickname "The Mighty" or "Might" for short, right? The same "Might" Guy who was one of only seven fighters in the almost one hundred years of the sport to be named "World's Strongest"? Am I right?"

Guy sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. "That…was a long time ago kid."

Naruto remembered the words Lee has spoken to him: _"Uzumaki-kun, let us fight with honor and use the fullest power of youth. My name is Rock Lee. Please remember it, for one day I will be known as the worlds strongest." _

_So that's what Lee was talking about. _Naruto thought. "Hmm," Naruto said as he walked over. "So you were part of the King of Dragon Fist huh? Sorry but I never really followed the sport. I was usually too busy working."

"It's no big deal kid." Guy said as he took a drink of water.

"No big deal?!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief. He then looked to Naruto. "This bastard was the most dominating fighter of a generation! No one could touch him. No one. Then one day, you just disappeared." Looking back to Guy, Sasuke asked, "I mean, what the hell happened?"

With a large smile Guy responded. "I found something more important than the tournament."

"More important than the..?!" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "More important than all that money, fame and the sexy ladies?! What the hell could be more important then that?!"

"A cause." Guy replied. "To be honest, I grew tired of the tournament. Fighting for yourself is no reason to fight. One day I was travelling from village to village, doing some promotional work for the Tournament and my eyes were opened to the plight of these people. That day I realized that if it was my destiny to fight, then it should at least be for more than something than fame and money. There are better reasons to live. I'm sure you would know what I mean, right Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I saw your run-in with my Lee." Guy responded. "That was quite impressive."

"Oh! That?! That was nothing!" Naruto yelled nervously. "I just used a few techniques that my grandfather taught me."

"Oh really. And just who is this man who taught you?" Guy asked.

"He's…just a farmer." Naruto replied.

Guy nodded as he took a moment to properly assess the young man before him. "Well, it would seem that he taught you well. I get the sense that you prefer to avoid fighting and only do so for the most important of reasons. That's an admirable trait to have in someone so young." Guy then looked at Naruto's bandaged left hand. "Respect for life is something you should hold on to." Naruto suddenly jerked his hand back and placed it on his lap under the table. "Because once you lose it, it's gone forever." Guy continued.

"Thank you for the kind words." Naruto said. "But you won't need to concern yourself with me. Once Sakura is able, she and I will be returning home. And I'm sure Sasuke will want to get going soon in order to find the people he came here to find."

"You're a real idiot you know that?" Sasuke replied with a grin. "Don't you get it? These guys are obviously the contacts I came here to meet."

"The contacts?" Naruto replied as he looked around. "Wait, these guys are the ones you're going to do a job with? This…is ANBU?"

Before anyone could answer Tenten came into the room. "Whew!" She yelled as she wiped her forehead. "Well, that's that."

"I-Is she okay?" Naruto asked excitedly as he jumped to his feet. .

"Ask her yourself." Tenten replied. As she said that Sakura limped into in room. She moaned as Tenten helped her to a nearby seat.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright!?" Naruto yelled as he ran to her and knelt in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura replied as she gingerly sat back in the chair. "I'm in pain, but it's manageable."

"Are you kidding?" Tenten replied. "Your healing ability is really an amazing thing. I know a little bit about medical ninjutsu but I have to say your ability is on another level. I can't believe you were able to get back on her feet so quickly."

Sakura paused as she looked at the smiling girl who, only just recently, seemed fully willing to kill her. "Th-Thanks I guess." She replied cautiously.

"Are you saying you didn't do this TenTen?" Guy asked.

"Wish I could take the credit, but the truth is she woke up on her own about forty minutes ago and actually started healing herself." TenTen replied. "It's the most remarkable fucking thing I've ever seen. This weird chakra started coming from her hands. It was fucking incredible!"

"Healing herself you say?" Guy said curiously as he walked up to Sakura. "And where would you learn that kind of ability?"

"Her mother." Sasuke replied which garnered a stare from Guy.

"Never mind that." Naruto interrupted. "Sakura-chan, you should rest." Naruto put his hand on her lap reassuringly.

Sakura put her hand on his. "No, it's…alright. I just need time to heal myself."

"Perhaps, you'd like to eat." Guy said as he reached over to the table and grabbed a bowl of rice and showed it to her. "You're blonde friend here insisted he wasn't hungry but perhaps you…" Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura grabbed the bowl and feverishly began to eat. "I see." Guy said as he watched her. "This technique of yours requires quite a bit of energy doesn't it?"

Sakura stopped and watched the man cautiously for a moment before she nodded and dived back into her bowl. "I hate to be rude." She said between bites. "But would you be able to give me any more?"

"Of course!" Guy replied with a smile. "It's the least I could do considering my Tenten here is the reason for your condition." Guy nodded to Tenten and she immediately went to prepare another bowl of rice.

A moment passed before she stopped eating and looked about the room. "Wait a minute. Where are we? And who are you?"

Guy laughed. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that." Guy suddenly posed while puffing up his chect. With a thumbs up and wide, toothy smile so bright Sakura could swear she heard it "ping", Guy responded. "Well, I am the World Famous Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Might Guy!"

_What the hell__'__s with this weird old man?_ Sakura wondered as she grimaced at his pose.

"And she…" Guy continued. "…whom you met, is my disciple Wufei Tenten. Rock Lee, who is resting, is also my disciple. You are currently in our home. After your fight we brought you and your two friends here for treatment."

It was then Sakura looked to Naruto and noticed his bruised face and hands, his torn and dirty clothes. "Naruto, are you..? Who did you..?"

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I kind of accidentally ran into Lee as I was trying to catch up to you guys. I tried to stop him but he kinda beat me up pretty good before Guy here broke up the fight."

Everyone was silent as they looked at Naruto and back to Sakura. "Damn! Why were you so reckless?!" Sakura scolded. "Ever since Sasuke-kun arrived you've been acting like some sort of warrior wannabe. You should have looked for us when you found Lee instead of trying to act like a tough guy."

"I should say the same to you!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell were you thinking taking on a trained fighter on your own for!?"

Sakura paused and blushed as she remembered that she was in no position to scold Naruto for being reckless. "Yeah…well…I didn't know she was a trained fighter at the time and besides I had Sasuke-kun with me!"

"A lot of good that did you!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked to Sasuke who calmly continued to eat his rice. "Sasuke-kun saved me! He obviously was the one to stop her before she finished me off."

"Hmm, how do you know that's what happened?" Tenten asked with a smirk on her face. Sakura opened her mouth as if she were about to respond and then was silent as she tried to remember what happened as she was losing consciousness. She could remember Sasuke standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. _He…did try to save me. Didn__'__t he? _

"It doesn't matter what happened." Naruto answered, breaking the silence. "What's important is that you're okay."

"Which begs the question, why are we here?" Sakura asked as she began to eat again. "Why would the people who tried to kill us, take us in?"

"Well, apparently, these are the people who Sasuke came to meet." Naruto said.

Sakura stopped eating and looked at the smiling faces of Tenten and Guy. "What? This…this is..?" Sakura looked around her dingy surroundings. "This can't be."

"What's wrong?" Guy asked.

"Well, I don't know…but I thought the headquarters of ANBU would be a little more…impressive."

"Yes, speaking of which, why do you keep calling us ANBU?" Guy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "You guys are part of the renegade group of freedom fighters aren't you?"

"Who told you that?!" Guy asked.

Everyone looked to Sasuke who ate the last of his rice and pushed the bowl away. He burped and wiped his mouth. He then looked to the puzzled faces and a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah…about that. I kinda lied."

"Lied?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. .

"Yeah, I do that a lot." Sasuke replied. "These guys aren't ANBU and neither am I. In fact, in all my travels I've never met anyone from ANBU. I'm pretty convinced they're just a stupid myth."

"You…lied?" Naruto asked again.

"But…But why…you told my mother…" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke laughed. "Actually she just assumed I was. Hey look, I needed a place to stay. And sometimes old people will fall for the whole "freedom fighter" angle, okay. That usually goes over better than telling people I'm a mercenary for higher. I used the situation to my advantage. So sue me."

"You asshole!" Naruto yelled as he leapt to his feet and grabbed Sasuke up by the collar. "Is that all you can say!? You dragged us all the way here with you! Sakura-chan got hurt and we were attacked by bounty hunters all because she believed in you and that's all you can say?!"

"Pretty much." Sasuke said with a wide grin and shrug.

Naruto trembled as he held Sasuke. Every cell in his body screamed for him to attack.

"Naruto…put him down." Sakura said as she touched his shoulder. She had gotten to her feet and walked over to them. Tears streamed down her cheek as she held her head down to keep others from seeing her eyes. "It's not his fault. It's mine. I was the idiot who followed him out here like a fool dreaming about romance and adventure. This is my fault not his. So just…let him go."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said as he let Sasuke go. "Don't…don't cry. Please just…stop. We'll, head home right away and forget any of this even happened. I won't say a word to anyone."

"Hey, hey." Sasuke said as he waved. "Let's not be so hasty. I may have lied about ANBU but that doesn't mean you can't help. I'm actually here for a good cause. Well…the money they're going to pay me, and a good cause."

"This guy is right." Tenten replied. "He's a scumbag. But he's also right. He's here to help us with an important mission."

"Mission?" Naruto yelled. "What mission? From what I can tell you're all just a bunch of thieves! You can't call stealing a mission!"

"You can when you're planning to steal from the Empire." Guy replied which caused Naruto and Sakura to look at each other. "It's true. Look at this." Guy quickly cleared the table of all of the empty bowls and weapons until only the map underneath remained. He then pointed to an area of the map that was circled in red. "Three years ago a decree was handed down that stated that fifty percent of the food the farmers and fishermen are able to gather must be "donated" to the Empire to feed their overstuffed soldiers for the "war effort" against the Land of Stone. The people of this village are already over taxed as it is. They can barely scrape enough together to feed themselves and now we must give half of the dust we can cobble together to give to the Empire?! At this rate this village will be starved into oblivion."

"Look here." Guy said as he pointed at the map. "This silo is where the Empire keeps all of the grain, beat, bread and vegetables they take from us. We plan to steal it back and return it to the people."

"That's where Sasuke comes in." Tenten added. "See this silo happens to be inside the army compound. We have a plan to break in but we need more than just the three of us."

"So, I passed word out through my underground contacts and Sasuke here, answered the call." Guy said. "But we didn't expect Sasuke to come to town with friends."

Sasuke chuckled. "Neither did I."

"So we decided we needed to test your ability." Guy continued. "I had my disciples rob you and see how long it would take you to realize you were robbed and how you would react. I didn't expect you to catch them and I didn't plan on fights breaking out. Speaking of which, Tenten you should apologize to the lady."

"The fuck I will!" Tenten responded angrilly. "It's not like she didn't want to fight! Why the hell should I be the only one to..?!"

"Tenten!" Guy responded sternly. "A warrior above all else, should fight with honor. And?"

Tenten folded her armed and grimaced. "And have the strength to keep moving forward, the wisdom to understand their short-comings and…"

"And?" Guy asked.

Tenten sighed heavily. "And the humility to admit their mistakes." Tenten turned to Sakura and bowed. "I should apologize for my actions. I kinda get carried away when I'm fighting. I shouldn't have taken it so seriously. My actions were shameful. Please accept my apology."

Sakura nodded in acceptance. "It's fine. To be honest I got a little carried away myself. I'm sorry as well."

"Good." Guy said with a smile. "The young shouldn't spend their times with petty disputes. Now, about the mission."

"I still don't see what this has to do with us." Naruto interrupted.

"I saw how you two handled yourselves." Guy answered. "Your skills are raw but I think you could be of great help and make things easier."

"No way!" Naruto protested. "Bringing Sasuke here is one thing. And even that was a mistake now that we know the truth. But now you want us to help you steal?!"

"Can you call it stealing if you're just taking back what someone unfairly took from you?" Sasuke asked. "Besides, we'll be getting paid nicely for our efforts. Twenty thousand ryo each!"

"Each!?" Guy yelled. "Not a chance! We offered you twenty thousand Sasuke. You're the one who brought them here without our permission. If they want to be paid, then they can just split what we're paying you."

"Fuck that! You guys are working for free!" Sasuke yelled to Sakura and Naruto. "Charity should be it's own reward for you anyway!"

"It's not about the money." Naruto replied.

"I agree. It shouldn't be about the money for you." Sasuke said with his arms folded.

"We're not going to help you steal." Naruto continued.

"I'll do it." Sakura suddenly said. "And you don't have to pay me a thing."

"Now that's an idea I can support." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked as he was clearly stunned. "Sakura are you..? He lied to us! And you still want to help him?!"

"It's not about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied. "Naruto, I came here to fight against the Empire. Maybe ANBU doesn't exist but it doesn't change why I came. If this is something that can help the people of this village…"

"Sakura, we can't even be sure that they're not lying." Naruto replied. "Sasuke's already proven that we can't trust him."

"Maybe not. Maybe you're right." Sakura said as she glared at Sasuke. "But I believe what Guy is saying."

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said. "Faith." Sasuke seemed unnerved what she said as his eyes widened and he looked away. Sakura then looked to Naruto who was clearly upset as he clenched his fists. He turned his back to her as he tried to calm himself. "Look Naruto, I'm not asking you to stay…"

"Don't say stupid shit Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, cutting her off. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "If you're staying then I'll stay by your side." Sakura smiled.

"Alright!" Guy yelled as he pumped his fist excitedly. "I love the energy of youth! It really fires me up! Everyone get some rest tonight, tomorrow we begin planning and reconnaissance."

_-Sometime Later-_

"So here we go." Tenten said as she showed Sakura to her room. The room was small, barely big enough to hold the old twin sized bed that sat inside, but it was clean despite there being the slight smell of dust. Sakura couldn't help but think how the room was no bigger than her closet at home. But she said nothing, not wanting to insult anyone.

"Thank you Tenten." Sakura replied courteously as she sat down. Tenten placed the white sheet and two pillows she was holding on the bed and merely stood staring at her. "Is there…anything else I can help you with?"

"I…umm…just wanted to apologize again for my behavior." Tenten replied. "Guy-sensei instructed us to test your ability, but I took things too far. It's not often we come across a worthy foe."

"Worthy?" Sakura asked. "C'mon. You don't need to lie. Even I could tell you were playing around with me most of the time."

"Maybe I was at first." Tenten answered. "But you really started getting under my skin when I couldn't hit you properly. You could be a real tough fighter if you practiced harder. Anyway, I truly am sorry."

"It's okay, really." Sakura replied. "I've already healed most of my wounds and the aches and pains I feel will go away in time. To be honest, that was partly my fault as well. I was trying to…prove myself…and I may have gone too far."

"Prove yourself? To whom? That Sasuke character?" Tenten asked. Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "Hmm," Tenten said as she rubbed her chin. "How does your boyfriend think about that?"

"Boyfriend?" Sakura asked.

"The blonde kid. What's his name? Naruto, right?" Tenten asked. "I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about that kind of shit."

Sakura turned beet red as she waved both her hands. "Ah! No! No! N-Naruto isn't my boyfriend! He's…he's just a friend! A friend!"

"Really?" Tenten asked with a look of confusion. "The way you two acted it looked like you two were lovers. You kind of act like how Lee and I do. You both seemed very tender with one another, so I just thought…"

"Nope, he and I are just childhood friends." Sakura replied.

Tenten laughed. "Well, its good you cleared that up. I had prepared this room for the both of you."

"What?!" Sakura yelled in disbelief. She wasn't sure but she knew she was probably so red that she lit up the room.

"Yep, that's why I brought in two pillows." Tenten said as she pointed at the extra pillow. "I guess I'm going to need that back and go set up another room." Sakura quickly handed Tenten the pillow. "Anyway, have a good night's rest. If you need anything Lee and I are in the room just down the hall."

"You…and Lee?" Sakura asked. "You two..?"

"Sleep together?" Tenten said with a giggle. "Yeah. We are lovers after all."

"Lovers?!" Sakura asked. "But…you guys look to be around my age!"

"In our lives, time is too short to worry about things like age." Tenten said as she waved Sakura off. "My Lee is a sweet, caring guy. That's all that matters to me. Anyway, see you in the morning."

_-Meanwhile-_

"You really should get some sleep." Lee said as he entered the main room. Naruto was sitting in a chair that he'd pulled up to the fireplace. He was lost in thought as he held the empty bowl of rice he'd finished sometime ago.

Naruto gave a small smile. "I will eventually. I just have a bunch of stuff on my mind. I want to thank you all for your hospitality. I know it must be difficult for you."

"Why would you say that?" Lee asked.

Naruto looked around and, convinced that no one could hear he spoke in a low voice. "Well, considering our fight, I thought…"

"That I would hold a grudge against you for my loss?" Lee said with a smirk. "Not at all. I already told you when we were fighting that you're now my friend. I appreciate the challenge you gave me as well as helping to show me where I need to improve. And I look forward for the day you and I may fight again."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "So strange."

"What?" Lee asked.

"My grandfather made a point to teach me that fighting should never be taken lightly because of the potential to kill." Naruto replied. "I think that's why he would never allow me to listen to King of Dragon Fist Tournaments on the radio. He found the idea of fighting for sport or the entertainment others to be reprehensible. But here is your sensei, a good man who himself was a tournament fighter and you, his disciple, who seems to enjoy fighting."

"Because fighting is freedom." Lee responded. "You learn much about a person when you fight. You learn much about yourself as well. There is something pure in fighting someone in one on one competition. Purity is hard to find in the world."

"Tch! Maybe." Naruto said as he looked at the roaring fire.

"May I ask a question?" Lee asked.

"Sure thing." Naruto replied.

"Why do you insist on keeping this side of yourself a secret from Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. "I did as you asked and lied about our fight. When she asked, I told her that I defeated you fairly easy. But you and I know that wasn't the case. Why hide your strength?"

Naruto sighed and stared into the fire. "Because I…I never asked for it." For a brief moment there was silence between them. "Do you know what it's like to be different? To feel like an outcast no matter what you say or do? All I want…all I've ever wanted…is to just be normal. To have friends. To live my life without feeling like I have to wear a mask. I can't do that if people knew the truth about me. Something happened between Sakua and I a long tme ago that I can never let happen again."

"But it's part of who you are." Lee said.

"No!" Naruto snapped. "This has nothing to do with who I am!" Naruto looked back at the roaring flames. "And it never will."

Sasuke stood hidden in the shadows in the hallway as he listened intently to the conversation. Satisfied with what he heard, he walked away.

"Personally I think you're making a mistake." Lee said.

"Oh really?" Naruto replied.

"My sensei says that for one to become the strongest they can be, they must first be at peace with themselves. You can never become a great warrior if you refuse to be true to yourself."

"I'm no warrior Lee. I'm just a farmer."

"Are you?" Lee asked.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked into the roaring flames. "Speaking of which, Sasuke said something about your sensei. That he'd just disappeared…" When Naruto turned he found that he was alone in the room. He sighed and sat back in the chair.

Lee walked down the hallway. His body ached from the earlier battle. Especially the wound on the back of his neck that he hid by pulling up the collar on his shirt. He wanted to stay and speak with Naruto more, but his body was shutting down on him. Despite the several hours of rest he'd had the second they returned, he was still in bad shape. He needed rest. He walked into his room where he saw Tenten already sitting on the bed. "Is everything set?"

"Yeah." Tenten replied as Lee sat next to her. "Hey did you know that those two aren't together?"

"Really?" Lee responded. "I would have thought…"

"I know." Tenten said with a smile. "I set up another room for him. Anyway, are you going to tell me what really happened between you and that Naruto?"

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked. "Like I told you, the fight between us was pretty quick. I defeated him and he convinced me to stop."

"Really?" Tenten said as she yanked on Lee's collar, exposing the deep bruise on the back of his neck. "And what did he use to convince you? A bat?"

"Close." Lee said as he seemed lost in thought temporarily.

Tenten sighed. She knew Lee well enough that for whatever reason he was refusing to talk about his fight he was too stubborn to be convinced otherwise. She quickly reached under her bed and pulled out a box full of medicines and wraps. "Take off your shirt." Lee did so in silence and Tenten gasped as she saw several more deep bruises on his chest, back and arms as well as deep cut across the front of his chest. She hadn't seen Lee in such shape even after a hardcore sparring session with Guy-sensei. What made matters worse was that she recalled that Naruto didn't appear to have a scratch on him outside of a few small bruises.

Lee could sense Tentens' hesitation and looked back. He took her hand in his to reassure her. She took another deep breath and quickly got to work, putting medicine on his wounds. For a long time the two remained silent. Tenten knew that if she tried to console him now that would only wound his pride further. Time passed before the one question that burned in her mind had to be asked. "Was he really that strong?"

A moment passed before Lee finally chose to speak. The last few moments of their battle played over and over in his mind. As well as the look on Naruto's face in that final exchange. The feral look in Naruto's eye's burned in Lee's mind. It was glare he knew would haunt him for a long time to come. Lee's lips trembled as he forced himself to say the only answer that could come to mind. "Frightening."

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Welcome back to Seven Sins. It's been a long layoff but I'm back with a new chapter. As always I like to begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

_**THANK YOU**_

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: imsabbel; Lonely Athena; MyHikari; blackmoon124; unblockabletree4; SusanoosUltimateDefense; azure blue espeon; mr grimjaw; sasori521; BigPac09.

_**RESPONCES**_

**imsabbel** - Yes, Sasuke is an asshole. But the thing is he knows it and doesn't give a shit. He is who he is. Lol! As for the Rand al Thor comparison I actually had to look that up as I was not familiar with the reference. I read up a bit on Mr. al Thor but I still couldn't get the comparison. So I guess I'll just have to take your word for it and assume that's a good thing. Lol! Thanks.

**Lonely Athena** - Really? LeeTen is a pretty established crack pairing. One that I'm a fan of if you can't tell by now. Thank you for reading.

**MyHikari** - The Sakura in this story has a lot of growing up to do. Unlike the one in my other series, this Sakura has lived a relatively sheltered life. Dealing with bad boys, a dangerous world and having to make her own decisions as far as the direction of her life is not something she's really had to do before. So she's learning on the go. Mistakes will happen.

**Blackmoon** - Tenten wasn't hateful but rather competitive. Sakura was challenging her and she didn't like it. The Tenten in this story is a bit more aggressive than anything you'll see in canon or my other series. I kind of find it fun writing her like this. The Biju actually play no real role in this series. This world is not one of the supernatural. But it's more about warriors. However, the names of the biju are referenced in a different way. In fact two already have. I wonder if you can find them.

Sakura and Naruto are still naïve to the world around them. They have lived sheltered lives for the most part and have yet to really see the dark side of the world. That, in time, will change.

**unblockabletree4** - Thank you for reading! Yes, Naruto is annoying. I wrote him to be a little annoying. Sakura too. Why? Because they're young, sheltered and naïve to the perils of the world around them. And that can be a bit annoying to be around. They are learning and growing and in time they will be wiser.

Love triangles? Lol! I really can't comment on what I plan to do with pairings. That's part of the fun. Those who know me, know that I am die hard NaruSaku. That said I am not so biased that I refuse to show anything else. So in short, anything can happen! Just keep reading.

That's an interesting theory! You're not the first reader to propose that Naruto is part demon or possessed. We'll see how right you are.

Blade of the Shinigami is not cancelled. I'm just suffering from writers block. I can't seem to get the next chapter out. But I think I can in the next week or two. It's just hard with two ongoing series to add a third. But we'll see.

**SusanoosUltimateDefense** - I completely agree! But just remember, this story is only getting started. And it's really, really long!

**Azure Blue Espeon** - Thank you

**mr grimjaw** - Thanks!

**sasori521** - What!? Congrats dude! And happy Fathers' Day! I have a crazy idea! Why not PM me their names! I'll make them characters in this story for ya! Nothing big mind you! But I have some idea's for OC's and I could give them your kids' names! Consider it a gift from me to you!

**BigPac09** - Thank you!

_**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Okay, so here is the next chapter of Seven Sins! A little delayed but it's here! **Please** remember to leave a little **review** for me when done. _A new chapter of Curse of the Namikaze will be out in next week. The season finale of Blade of the Shinigami will FINALLY be released in two weeks along with a new chapter of Seven Sins!_ Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

**Seven Sins**

**Chapter Eleven**

_******Land of Fire - __Early__ Morning******_

The large cadre of armored horse drawn wagons thundered down the dirt road at top speed. Trees and bushes that adorned both sides whizzed by as the horses were spurred on. There were in total thirteen armed wagons, each being pulled by four horses. Per their training, the drivers staggered each wagon perfectly on either side of the road, and they ensured that there was a wagon length between them and the next carriage. This ensured that if there were any surprise attacks directed towards any of the wagons it would allow others sufficient time to react.

At the head of group, in the center, was a large black armored wagon. The driver was a burly, barrel-chested man with four scars across his left cheek. As instructed, he whipped the four black horses mercilessly as he drove them to maintain their top speed. "Heeyah!" He yelled as he whipped them.

As the wagon sped down the dusty trail, there came a voice from within. "Boro, stop here." The voice was low and raspy as though the man gargled with gravel, yet it was authoritative and tainted with a hint of malice. Without question, the driver pulled up on the reigns, bringing the horses to an abrupt stop. Behind them, all the other carriages stopped as well. No one moved. No one spoke. If anyone questioned why they would stop in the middle of nowhere they knew better than to voice their confusion. Questioning the orders of their leader was fast way to ensure a slow death.

The door to the head carriage swung open and an armored foot stepped out unto the dirt road. Slowly, Judge of the Cursed emerged, in full black armor, porcelain facemask and a black, ankle length cape with red lining on the inside. Silently, he walked ahead of the group and for a moment looked up at the blue sky and white clouds. He then slowly fell to one knee and picked up and handful of dirt and watched in silence as he slowly allowed it to slip through his fingers.

"My Lord, is…everything alright?" The driver asked.

Judge of the Cursed remained silent as he stood up and dusted the last remaining dirt out of his hands. "Where are you from Boro?"

Boro cleared his throat as he sat on the carriage. Despite being the personal driver for Judge of he Cursed for nearly three years, he'd never recalled the man ever asking him a personal question. It was unnerving. "I…I'm from a small mining village from the Land of Iron up north my lord. Its name is not really worth mentioning as it was wiped off the map some time ago."

"Hmm, I see." Judge of the Cursed said as he walked over to the side of the road and stared at a large oak tree. "I'm actually from these lands. I remember running through these trees and playing in these woods as a boy with my best friends. The dirt on the ground is as ingrained in me as they are in the hooves of the horses." Judge of the Cursed ran his right hand down the oak almost reverently as he spoke. "It's almost nostalgic to be here after so long. It'll be nice to finally complete my dream." Judge of the Cursed began to giggle and slowly it grew into a raucous laughter that echoed through the trees.

"Your…dream, my lord?" Boro asked.

Slowly Judge of the Cursed stopped laughing as he continued to touch the tree. "Yes," he said. "By this time tomorrow, Konoha will burn." Suddenly, Judge of the Cursed turned, spinning on his heels and walked back to his carriage. "Let's continue on."

_******Meanwhile******_

"Is this really necessary?" Naruto asked as he swerved through the throngs of people in the marketplace. They had gotten up early that morning and Guy immediately wanted to head out after they ate another bowl of rice. Naruto silently lamented the fact that this seemed to be all they had to eat. A boy from the country such as he was, growing up on a farm, he was used to more hearty meals. _Beggars can__'__t be choosers I guess. _He thought as he dug in. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke now found themselves with Guy in the busy streets.

The village was busy despite the early morning hour. The place was littered with shacks made of old multicolored wood and tin roofs. The place reminded Naruto more of a shanty town than a village. People were yelling to get the attentions of patrons. Everything from fruits and vegetables; live pigs, fish and chicken were being sold. The place was permeated with the smell of blood, produce and sweat.

Sakura walked about, seemingly unmoved by the scene. Naruto then recalled that Sakura often traveled to this village with Lady Tsunade to purchase produce for their diner. No doubt this market was their destination. "Sakura!" Everyone turned to see a short, dark skinned woman waving at Sakura. The woman wore a tattered dress under a dirty, blood stained apron and a bandana to cover her long silver hair.

"Hello Kaede-san." Sakura said as she walked up to the old woman's shack. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Of course!" Kaede responded. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Where's is your mother? I have quite a bit of chickens here, ready to go."

"Actually I'm not here with my mom." Sakura replied. "I'm actually came here with my friends on other business."

"Oh!" Kaede said. Sakura could see the disappointment in the old womans' eyes. "Very well then. Tell your mother I said hello and that I have fresh produce when she's ready."

"Of course!" Sakura replied as she gave a courteous bow and walked away.

As Naruto and the others walked about Naruto was struck seeing just how many homeless people littered the side of the street. Many sat in rags in front of card board boxes or old crates that Naruto could tell was used as their shelter. There were children sitting around or playing tag in clothes that were ragged and ill fitting. One barefooted little girl, in dirty brown pants and a blue shirt that was hanging off one of her wraith-like shoulders, walked up to Sakura and stared at her in wonder. "I like your hair." She said.

Sakura fell to one knee and smiled at the little girl. "Thank you." She replied. As she looked at the thin, malnourished girl she could feel her heart break. Whenever she, Ino and her mother traveled here they would always stop at the nearby temple where they would donate money to be given to the poor. It wasn't much. But it was something. Sakura knew she didn't have time for such things now. So she dug into her pouch and removed a few bills. She didn't have much but she could tell this girl needed it more than she.

"Thank you!" The girl yelled in appreciation as her face lit up. The girl happily ran away. Seeing the whole thing, Naruto smiled as Sakura smiled back at him. Suddenly, other homeless men, women and children began to surround Sakura. She suddenly found herself in the center of a whirlwind of people, all desperate for whatever little she could give.

Within moments Sakura was out of money. "I'm sorry! I don't have anymore!" She yelled. But they couldn't hear. Or perhaps they simply didn't want to. She had to have more even if it were just scraps. That could be the difference between death and seeing another sunrise. So desperate were they that the people continued to beg for something, anything that could help ease their torturous life. Sakura suddenly began to feel overwhelmed by the grief stricken faces as these unfortunate souls begged for whatever money or food she could spare.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw her plight. He immediately dove into the growing mob. People were pushing to reach Sakura as he fought his way through them. "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she saw him coming to her.

Naruto reached out and grabbed her hand. "C'mon!" He yelled as he pulled her through the crowd and up the low, cobblestone hill. The pair ran as some of the crowd pursued, still begging for anything they could give. Naruto saw Guy and Sasuke standing in a nearby alley, under the darkened shadow of a run down building. Guy waved to signal them over. "This way!" Naruto yelled. Naruto led Sakura into the alleyway and followed Guy and Sasuke who both ran down the dirty path to the other side.

Looking back, they saw that the people didn't follow them and they all stopped. "Do me a favor Sakura-chan, let's not do that again." Naruto finally said with a smile.

"Sorry." Sakura replied as she tried to fix her hair and clothes. "I didn't expect anything like that to happen. I just…wanted to help."

"And now you know why charity doesn't pay." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It's not supposed to pay." Naruto replied.

"Exactly." Sasuke answered.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Sakura." Guy said. "But the people of this village are starving. They're losing their homes and what little dignity they have left. That kind of thing breeds desperation within their hearts and this is the result. Anyway, we should keep moving. We're almost there."

Naruto looked around as they continued walking up the hill. "I didn't know that things were this bad here. I mean I'm sure things are bad everywhere. And my village isn't that great either. But this…"

"At least the soldiers in Konoha have some conscience to at least pay for most of what they take." Sakura replied. "But to think the soldiers here simply confiscate half of what the people grow without paying."

"Tsk!" Guy yelled. "Not to mention the taxes we're forced to pay as well as the kickbacks to the more corrupt soldiers for what they call "additional protection." This village is slowly being bled dry. If this is all we can do for them so be it."

"Fucking Empire!" Sasuke yelled. "Stuff like this really pisses me off!" He then looked to Naruto and said, "And these are the people you want to show mercy too?"

"Even if there are soldiers who are evil, that doesn't mean we should respond with more evil." Naruto replied. "An eye for an eye will only leave us both blind." Guy looked to Naruto as he said those words but chose to say nothing.

"Tch! Not if I take out both of yours first." Sasuke replied.

A few minutes passed before they arrived at a large fort. The walls were made of individual logs with pointed tips. It stretched at least twenty feet in the air. There were also guard towers on either side of the entrance with two guards in each tower looking down at the few people in the area. In addition there were four guards standing at attention in front of the closed doors.

"This way." Guy said as he signaled the group of teens to follow him over to people that were just milling about. There was an old fallen tree, sitting on the side of the road. The group went over and sat down and blended in.

Naruto and the others quietly observed as every so often the guards would push away anyone who came too close to the doors. "Damn." Sakura commented. "This fort looks like twice the size as the one in Konoha." Sakura looked to the left and the right as the walls seemed to stretch on out of reach. "At least the walls are anyway."

"But that's strange isn't it?" Naruto asked. "I mean this village is about half the size of Konoha. Why is it that the military presence here is so big in comparison?"

Guy again looked at Naruto for a moment. He then replied. "Who knows. The way the Empire works sometimes is a mystery. All that matters is that you need to get a complete understanding of how large this place is. Including the silo, this fort contains three large, solidly constructed buildings. One is a prison, the second is the barracks for the soldiers and the other is the offices."

"Wow!" Sakura commented. "This place really is larger than the one back home!"

"Hmm, and the security is way tighter here too." Sasuke added as pulled a blade of straw grass and began to chew it. "How the hell are we supposed to get through here? The doors look to be always closed. And it looks like there are at least six to eight guards at any time. We'd have to take all of them out before any of them could sound the alarm. And that's assuming there aren't other guards watching them. We'd be surrounded in no time if we make a single mistake. Fighting our way in isn't going to be easy."

"We're not going to fight our way in." Guy answered.

"Uh, then just how the hell do you propose we get in? You gonna knock and they're just going to let us in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Guy answered as Guy began to laugh and stick his chest out proudly. "That is exactly what we're going to do."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura glared at Guy as he laughed to himself. "This old man is off his nut. A real weirdo." Naruto commented.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "He might be worse than you."

"You got that ri…Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled which caused Sasuke to snicker.

Guy finally stopped laughing and looked at the group. "Let's head back. Now that you've gotten a good look at the place it's time to get back home. Tonight, we get to work."

_******Sometime Later******_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sakura asked as everyone sat in the living room. "I mean I'm in but looking at this plan, it's far from foolproof." Sakura sat at the large circular table with Guy, Naruto, Tenten and Lee.

"Very few plans are." Guy responded with a large, toothy smile. Sakura groaned to signify her discomfort. "Look the truth is, I never claimed it would be easy. But it can work if we all play our roles. We can be in and out of there in very little time and they wouldn't know what happened until morning."

"I hope so." Naruto replied. "Because so far nothing has really gone according to plan."

"Don't worry you two." Lee said. "I know you don't know us really well but you should believe us when we say the Guy-sensei knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, dumbass!" Tenten exclaimed. "He wouldn't do this if he didn't think we had a high chance for success. Guy-sensei wouldn't place our lives in danger carelessly."

"No offense but we don't have any reason to have the same kind of faith in him that you do." Naruto answered back. "As far as I'm concerned you're all pretty suspicious."

"If that's how you feel then why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he jumped in the conversation. He was sitting on a crate in the corner of the room. Everyone looked at him as he spoke. "I mean seriously, why are you here right now?" He asked as he hopped to his feet and strolled over. "Oh! I remember. You're here because of her right? You want to make sure she's fine, right?"

"But is that really it?" Sasuke said as he stopped right next to Naruto. "Putting your life on the line like this seems like a long way to go to protect a friend." Sasuke leaned down and threw his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Or maybe, you want to do this just so you can show her that even a farmer boy can be brave too, huh?"

"To hell with you!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke off of him. "The truth is after seeing how the people in this village are living…well…I couldn't live with myself if I went home knowing I could help and didn't." Sakura smiled at Naruto but chose to say nothing.

Guy laughed heartily. "Well that's good to know that you two kids are in it for real. Anyway, you should all get some rest. The mission begins in earnest tonight."

"C'mon Lee." Tenten said. "Let's go." Lee, Tenten and Sasuke walked out of the room.

Guy got to his feet and began to clear away the maps when he noticed Naruto and Sakura hadn't moved and instead were looking at him. "Need something?" He asked with a smile.

"Sakura and I have been talking Guy-san…" Naruto continued. "…and we have some concerns about what you guys are planning to do. I mean we did agree to help you but how can we trust that you will honor your word."

Guy chuckled as he stopped what he was doing and sat back down. "Yes, well I guess we haven't exactly come across as the most trustworthy have we? Well, can I ask you something? If you don't fully trust us, then why did you agree to help?"

"Honestly?" Sakura asked. "I don't trust Lee or Tenten fully. But you? There was something sincere in your words."

"You kind of reminded me of my grandfather when you spoke about helping the people of this village." Naruto added.

"I don't think he and I are as alike as you think." Guy answered with a smile. "But I understand. You still have concerns, right?" Guy asked. Both Sakura and Naruto nodded as the looked at Guy intently. Guy laughed. "You two really remind me of how Lee and Tenten was when I first met them. Well, minus the profanity of course."

"When exactly did you meet those two?" Sakura asked.

"Ah!" Guy said wistfully as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Naruto and Sakura could tell that the question had sparked a very pleasant memory as they say the smile on Guy's face. "Now that is a funny story. But perhaps I should share it with you. It all began about ten years ago."

_******Land of Fire __–__ Ten Years Ago******_

"So this is Hachō village huh?" Guy asked as he poured over the map in his hands. Looking up he saw the bustling marketplace. Dozens of people flooded through as they looked at the many foods, from fruits and vegetables to chicken and fish, for sale. Those who ran the stands would call out to passers by hoping to gain their attention as they lauded over their wares.

"Yes! Yes!" A short, older woman with long black hair that had several grey strands in it said. She wore a tattered dress to cover her plump frame and a blood stained apron over it. "This marketplace happens to be one of the largest in the Land of Fire! My name is Kaede! I own this little shop!"

"Ahh! Thank you very much Kaede-san!" Guy said as he once again looked at his map. "But it seems as though I must have gotten mixed up! This wasn't where I was heading. Ah! I really have no luck when reading maps!"

"Well, why not stay here for a while before you head out!" Kaede responded. "I'm sure you're hungry too right! So why not…"

"Tell me Kaede-san, would there happen to be an inn anywhere in this village?" Guy asked.

"Well, yes there is one about two blocks from here in that direction." Kaede answered as she pointed towards the road. "But…"

"Thank you very much Kaede-san!" Guy said with a bright smile and a quick bow. "I'll be off then."

"Sure." Kaede responded. As she watched the man walk off she grimaced and snapped her fingers. "Damn! I thought I could have turned that into a sale! Hmm, that guy sure looks familiar though."

A few minutes later Guy arrived at a two story building with a large, circular white sign of a white duck over the doorway. There was text underneath the picture that said "Welcome to the Lazy Duck Inn". Guy smiled as he entered the building. The Inn was old and dusty with a few lush ferns in the corner. There was the slight hint of decay that seemed to permeate the place. But Guy wasn't bothered by such things. Despite the fact that in his life he'd spent time in luxurious hotels, he'd also spent time in inn's far worse than this.

Guy walked up to the front desk, but before he rang the little bell on the desk he heard a raspy voice from the room in the back. "Hold it! I'm coming! I'm coming!" A moment later an old man, wearing a brown pair of pants and a faded blue shirt shuffled out. His hair was grey and bald at the top. His face was lined with deep wrinkles and he wore thick framed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. The man momentarily paused as he looked at the guest who'd arrived wearing an odd green jumpsuit and sported a silly looking bowl haircut. _Oh well. _He thought as he smiled and said, "Welcome to the Lazy Duck! Need a room?"

"Hello there!" Guy answered jovially. "Yes, I think I'll need a room for a few days."

"Hmm," The old man said as he looked at Guy curiously. "You're not one of my usual customers. You a merchant? You looking to join up with the Imperial Guard?"

"No! No! Nothing like that!" Guy said with a smile as he waved the old man off. "I'm just a traveler who got a bit turned around."

"Traveler huh?" The old man said. "You don't see too many of those in this day and age with the Imperialists everywhere. So where were you headed."

"North." Guy answered.

The old man grunted under his breath. He'd run this hotel for forty years. His father ran it before him. He'd been around long enough to know when someone didn't want to answer questions. "Anyway, we have a nice room ready for you. It costs 300 ryō a night. My wife does the cooking. It's not great but it's edible. She makes breakfast at 7AM and dinner at 7PM. If you want meals included then that's an extra fifty a night."

"That will be nice." Guy replied as he handed the old man money. "I'll take the room and meals for a few days."

The old man happily took the money and placed it in a box under the desk. "So what kind of town is this anyway?" Guy asked.

"This place?" The old man responded. "Well, its seen better days I'll tell you that. But I guess you could say the same 'bout most villages, I reckon. The land around the village is pretty fertile and we're close to the ocean so this village became known for its farmlands and fishing." The old man laughed. "There's an old saying that we have 'round these parts! The people of Hachō might be poor as dirt but our bellies are always full!"

The old man stopped laughing and his eyes became very serious. "One thing that's going on 'round here that the people don't like is the damned Imperialists who are moving in. I mean, we're a small town by comparison so the Imperial Army has never had but a small presence around here." The old man shuffled over to the window and glared at the towering structure in the distance. Guy walked over and looked out at the large wall that stood in the center of town. It looked like an invading evil that brought gloom to an otherwise peaceful town.

"But now the Empire has decided to increase the number of soldiers here." The old man continued. "They even have to build that eyesore just to house them all. They say it's because this village sits in a location that's a tactical necessity or some bullshit."

"I take it you don't believe them?" Guy asked.

The old man laughter was dripping with spite. "Only a fool would trust anyone who says they're doing something like that for the common good of the people. All I know is nothing good can come from this. I fear for the people of my village."

The old man sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, enough of this business. You want I should show you to your room?"

"That's okay!" Guy replied. "I'd like to walk around the village anyway. Thank you, I'll return before dinner."

"Suit yourself." The old man said as Guy left the building. He shuffled over to the window and watched him walk down the block. "Hmm, he sure looks mighty familiar." He whispered to himself as he scratched his chin.

Guy walked about the village for the better part of two hours as he did his best to acclimate himself to his surroundings. The old man was right about the strange mixture that this town had. It was not just a fishing town but also a farming town as well which made for a wealth of produce coming in and out at all times. The whole village was buzzing with activity as people clogged the streets. The sound of people speaking, laughing and yelling rose to a raging din. Children in rags ran about playing tag or catch as they weaved expertly through the crowd.

Guy stopped at a stall that sold nikuman. Just as he was about to reach for his money pouch, Guy saw an old kickball bounce past him from behind. He then felt someone run into him. When he looked down he saw a young boy, probably no older than eight or nine run by. The boy wore old brown pants that were tattered and frayed at the bottom and an dirty blue, long sleeved shirt and a black beanie on his head. The boy turned and smiled at Guy as he kept running, showing that he was still missing two teeth. "Sorry about that mister!" The boy yelled as he picked up his ball and disappeared back into the crowd.

Guy smiled and turned to the vendor. "One please." As he pointed at the steaming hot bun.

"Ten ryō." The man vendor replied.

Guy reached for his pouch but felt nothing where it was supposed to be. He patted the area several more times as he slowly realized that it was gone. "I've been robbed?!" Guy looked up at the crowd and slowly a smile crept to his face.

_******Meanwhile******_

"Ha! That was too fucking easy!" The little boy said as he tossed Guy's pouch in the air gently. "New rubes who come to the village are always the best marks!" As he was walking through the crowd he saw a stall with fruit and vegetables. He also noticed that the owner was preoccupied with an old woman who seemed quite picky. The boy nonchalantly walked through the crowd, slowly making his way to the stall. Just as the owned looked away, the boy snatched an apple and disappeared into the crowd. "Two for two today!" He said proudly before biting into the juicy apple.

As the boy walked he felt someone grab him by the arm and yank him back. "Hey, you!" The boy looked back to see the shop keeper. "You think you could just steal from me and get away, you little shit?!"

"Whoa! Let me go!" He yelled.

"I'm gonna report you the guards!" The shopkeeper yelled. "You know what they do to little fucking thieves like you?!"

"Get off me asshole!" The boy yelled as he struggled in vain to free himself.

"Ah! There you are!" Both the shopkeeper and the boy looked to see just who it was that was calling out. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the smiling face of the man in green he'd just robbed. "I was wondering where'd you run off to. It looks like you've gotten yourself in trouble again haven't you."

"You know this punk?!" The shopkeeper yelled as he put the boy down.

"Indeed." Guy answered. "What did he do now?"

"He stole one of my apples!"

"Ah, I see." Guy responded as he put his shoulder around the boy. "I'm sorry for his actions. He tends to get in trouble when I'm not watching him." Guy then pulled out his wallet and removed a few bills. "For the apple and the inconvenience."

"Hey!" The boy yelled in shock as he saw that Guy had his wallet. _When did he take that back from me? I didn't feel a thing!_

Guy placed his hand on the boy's head and said to the shopkeeper, "I'm sure this is enough to help you forget this incident."

The shopkeeper snorted as he snatched the money from Guy's hand. "Make sure to keep that kid on a leash!" He yelled before turning away and walking off.

"Whew!" Guy exclaimed as he wiped his brow. "What an unreasonable man. Lucky for you I was passing by." Guy turned to face the young boy was shocked to see that he'd run off and guy was left holding the boys' cap. Looking about he saw the boy weaving through the crowd. "Ah! Hey! Hey kid! Where are you going!?"

It was then Guy was shocked that the boy had long, flowing, auburn hair whipping about behind him as he dipped into the crowd. "I'm not a boy ya hentai perv!" She yelled.

_Shit! That was close!_ The girl thought as he faded into the crowd. The girl ran as fast as she could as she made sure to run through random alleyways and into large crowd. Once she was certain that she'd lost the man in green she finally slowed to a walk. Looking back one last time, the girl sighed in relief when she saw no sign of him.

Taking a deep, exasperated breath the girl walked over to a nearby trash can and hopped on top. She then hopped to the top of a fence and then leapt up to the tin rooftop of a nearby home. She then made her way across the roof tops as she traversed the village. Several minutes passed before she finally came to a small, poorly made shack on top of the ceiling of a large apartment building. The shack was barely large enough for two people and was made of wood that looked like it had been scavenged from trash dumps. The ceiling was made of old tin that had been poorly nailed together. The shack swayed slightly and croaked under the slight breeze.

The girl came to the entrance and once again stopped and took a deep breath before entering. "Tenten," someone from inside said. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Tenten replied with a wide smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The person she was talking to was a little boy. He was lying on a thin, dirty mattress and was wrapped in equally filthy blankets. His face was pale and drawn and he couldn't go more than a few seconds at a time with coughing. "Are you okay?" The little boy asked.

"Of course!" Tenten replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The boy coughed again. "You're lying. You always have that stupid look on your face when you lie."

"Tch!" Tenten exclaimed in frustration as she folded her arms. _How the fuck does he always know when I'm lying?!_

"Tenten, what happened?" The boy asked.

"I thought I had a big score." Tenten answered. "But the guy I stole it from actually caught me. It won't happen again though!"

The boy coughed so hard he was forced to sit up. "Hey!" Tenten yelled as she patted his back. "It's…it's okay! I'll head back out and get some oranges! I steal them if I have to!"

"No!" The boy responded. "I really wish you wouldn't do such dangerous stuff just for me. It's wrong to steal Tenten."

"Ahh! So this is what that's all about."

Tenten turned in shock as she and the boy heard the strange voice behind them. To her shock, she saw the man in green crouching just behind her, rubbing his chin. "How interesting. Two little children living all the way up here."

"Whoa!" Tenten yelled in shock as she quickly jumped between Guy and the little boy. She held her frail, rail-thin arms out in an effort to shield him. The boy curled into a ball and slid to the far end of the shack as he stared up in fear. Guy could see the sudden fear in her eyes mixed with a fierce determination. She was like a cornered animal desperately trying to defend her precious children from a overwhelming predator. Guy could admire her bravery. He could tell that she would do whatever it took to defend the boy behind her.

"Now. Now. Settle down." Guy replied with a smile and wave. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to return your hat. It appears to get a bit cold around here at night. I didn't want you to go without it."

Tenten lowered her arms as she looked wearily at the smiling man as he held out her hat. Slowly, she reached out and snatched the hat out of his hand and put it on. "Thanks I guess."

"No problem." Guy answered as he smiled and got to his feet. "Well, I'd best be going. I don't want to intrude on you anymore." Guy said as he waved and walked away.

Tenten found herself holding her breath as she waited until he'd leapt down and out of view and once he was gone she exhaled deeply. "Are you okay?" She asked the boy who also appeared shaken up.

The boy nodded as he coughed. "Who was that?"

"Tch! Just some old guy! Never mind!" She responded. It was then Tenten looked down and noticed something on the floor. It was a brown wallet. "What the..?" She said as she picked it up. As she opened it and saw the money inside a smile crept onto her face. "Dumbass!" She yelled excitedly as she turned and showed the boy the money. "He dropped his wallet!"

_******Later that Evening******_

"Ahh!" Tenten exclaimed with a smile as she put the empty tin box down. Several minutes ago, she'd arrived with the two box lunches and her eyes twinkled as she opened it to reveal the freshly made food. Now, as she sat basking in the feeling of being full she stared at the sky. "Wow! Two hot meals in a row! I can't believe our good luck that that guy dropped his wallet! We may have enough left for a couple more too!"

The boy coughed as he lay on the bed. Next to him was a half eaten lunch box. It was all his stomach could manage. "Yeah." He said weakly.

"So this is where I left it?" Both Tenten and the boy both were shocked to see the man in green, crouched behind Tenten and looking over her shoulder.

"Shit!" Tenten yelled as she turned and scampered back into her makeshift home. "What the fuck, you old geezer!"

"I'm so glad I found it." Guy said as he picked up his wallet, ignoring her outburst.

"Give that back!" Tenten yelled.

"Why would I do that?" Guy asked. "This is mine after all."

"B-But we need that for oranges!" Tenten responded. Tears began to well in the little girls' eyes.

"It's okay Tenten." The boy said as he reached out and grabbed her arm. "We shouldn't be stealing anyway. You know it's bad."

"But…"

"Why do you want to buy oranges so badly?" Guy asked as he regarded the two children.

"Lee is sick." Tenten answered. "My mom used to say oranges made all pains go away. But we can't get enough of them to make him better. We could buy more oranges if we had money."

"Hmm," Guy said as he tried to come closer. But the second he did Lee shrunk further into the room as Tenten jumped in front of him. "I see." Guy said. He then stood up and turned to walk away. "Well, there really isn't much I can do right now. But I know that the answer isn't giving you all of my money now is it? It won't do anyone any good if we're all homeless."

"But..!" Tenten screamed.

"See ya!" Guy said with a wave and smile before leaping of the roof.

_******The Next Morning******_

"Lee! Lee, wake up! Lee!" Groggy, Lee opened his eyes. Unable to find the strength to sit up, he remained on his makeshift pillow of old discarded clothes. Looking up wearily at Tenten who smiled down at him, he groaned. "Look, Lee!" She yelled as she showed him what she held.

Lee gasped as he saw the small sack of fresh, bright oranges. "Where did you steal that from?" He asked. His voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't!" Tenten replied, unable to contain her glee. "I just found the bag just sitting here! Can you believe it!? Look I already peeled one for you! With this many you're bound to get better!" Lee groaned and turned around in his bed, in no mood to eat anything. "C'mon! You have to eat!" Lee groaned even deeply now as he forced himself to sit up. His body felt heavier than usual and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Tenten could see the pained expression on his face and tried her best to smile and pretend as though Lee's attempts to mask his pain was working. This was how it always was with them for the last few weeks. The two met about a year ago as they tried to scrap together enough to survive on the streets. Both their parents had died. Lee's had been killed in front of him. It was a memory he seldom talked about. Her father was a soldier who died when she was a baby and her mother of sickness two years ago leaving her to fend for herself.

The two met while rooting through the trash behind a restaurant and hit it off. Since then, they'd been inseparable, as they learned to leap across the rooftops of the village, helping each other to survive. That was of course until about a month ago.

It all began with a simple cough with Lee. Soon, his cough increased into violent stretches where he'd cough uncontrollably to the point where he'd cough up small amounts of blood. A fever would come and go that would leave him debilitated. Tenten was forced to travel alone searching for food or medicine for her friend. Desperate, she'd go to the local doctors begging for their help. They would turn her away. "Street trash!" They'd yell as they chased her off.

_That's what you get for trusting adults! _She would think as she ran. But trust or not, even she was old enough to know her friend was ill and needed help.

Tenten quickly peeled another orange and had it ready as Lee, slowly tried to choke down the first one without throwing up.

As the two children happily ate their sweet oranges they once again heard a familiar voice behind them. "Oh ho! Look what we have here!" But unlike the last times they both seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance of Guy.

"So you left these for us, ya old fart?" Tenten asked as she sucked on an orange, her face smeared with remnants of her meal.

"Who? Me?" Guy asked. "Sorry! That wasn't me. Anyway how are you two today?"

"Quit it!" Tenten yelled angrily. "Why do you keep comin' up here asshole! No one asked you to help us!"

Guy took a deep breath and looked at the children with a contented smile. "It's the job of the old to look out for the young." He said in a low voice. "I would hate myself if something happened to you and I knew I could help."

"We're not weak ya' know!" Tenten yelled. "We didn't ask you to help!"

"Tenten, please stop." Lee said weakly as he pulled on her arm. "We shouldn't be so rude."

"Lee right?" Guy asked. "And you're Tenten? Those are fine names. My name is Kishimoto Guy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That's a weird name!" Tenten yelled. "Your mom give you that name?"

Guy smiled. "She did indeed."

"It's weird." Tenten replied as she bit into her orange and stared wearily at Guy.

"Tenten, are you the one taking care of Lee, here?" Guy asked.

"You bet your ass!" Tenten replied. "I'm the only one helping him!"

"Well you've been doing a fine job. But I think it would help if he saw a doctor. Would you mind if I took him to see one?"

"No way!" Tenten protested as she stood up and puffed her chest out with her hands at her waist. "I'm a nurse! I can do it myself!"

"Yes, indeed." Guy replied with a warm smile. "But everyone needs some help now and then right?" Tenten looked to Lee who sat in his makeshift bed. He was deathly pale and he swayed from side to side ever so slightly. It was clear that it was taking a great deal of effort just for him to sit up. "Don't worry." Guy said causing a deeply concerned Tenten to look back to him. "You can be there with him every step of the way. If you see something you don't like, we can stop. Okay?" Guy put his hand reassuringly on Tenten's bare lap.

"Heeey!" She said with a sudden look of suspicion. Her left eyebrow raised. "You're not doing this because you're some sort of fucking perv are ya? You some sort of lolicon!?"

"Tch! I'm no damned loli..!" Guy yelled as he turned red. "Look do you want my help or not?!"

Tenten took a deep breath and again looked to Lee who remained seated in silence. "So what do you think Lee? You think we can trust Loli-san?"

"Stop calling me that!" Guy yelled behind them.

Lee looked at Guy who was clearly flustered by his new nickname. There was something odd about the man, this much even his young mind could tell. But there was also something earnest in his eyes. Lee nodded and smiled at Tenten. "Ok then!" Tenten said as she stood on her feet and faced Guy. Again she stood with her hands on her waist and her rail-thin chest puffed out. Despite how hard she tried to look tough, Guy couldn't help but think how fragile she looked. She was malnourished and her dirty, ill fitting clothes flapped in the breeze as it struggled to cling to her thin frame. "But I'll be keeping my eyes on you, Loli-san!"

Guy scratched his head, his face soured in embarrassment. "Please stop calling me that."

_******Sometime Later******_

"You're a smart man, you know." The doctor said as he looked up at Guy who was close to a foot taller. The doctor was a thin man with thinning gray hair. He wore thick rimmed, brown glasses that was attached to a chain and sat on his slightly crooked, hawkish nose. "You did well to choose to come to me. Most of the other doctors, and I use the term loosely, in this area never went through private training. Most are a bunch of hacks that think they know medicine."

"Well, it wasn't a coincidence." Guy replied with a smile. "I was referred to you."

"By whom?" The doctor asked.

"The inn keeper at the Lazy Duck." Guy answered. "He said you were he best in the village."

"Ah! Smart man!" The doctor exclaimed with a pleased expression.

"Doctor, how is he?" Guy asked.

The doctor looked back to the two children. Lee was in the small cot the doctor had ready for patients while Tenten continued to dote over him. "You were wise to bring him in when you did." He said in a low voice so only Guy could hear. "The boy was suffering from an acute virus that was attacking the his auto immune system. It'll take time for him to recover. But given time and proper care…"

"Doctor," Guy interrupted. "I'm planning to leave soon. I'm on a personal road of self discovery and…"

"Guy-san, let me be clear. This child is in no condition to survive out in the street. If he's forced to return in his condition he'd likely die."

Guy took a deep sigh and looked at the smiling children. At that moment Tenten got to her feet and grabbed a nearby empty jug. "I'll bring you more water!" She yelled happily as she ran off.

Guy walked over to Lee and sat in the bed next to him. "How you feeling kid?"

"Okay I guess." Lee answered. For a while there was silence as the two simply sat in quiet. Finally after a few awkward moments Lee spoke up. "Guy-san, is what you said to the doctor true? Are you leaving soon?"

Guy hesitated as his eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. "You heard that huh?" Lee didn't answer as he looked down at the blanket covering his legs. "Look kid, I would love to help you out. But I'm on a bit of a personal journey of discovery. I couldn't take care of kids."

"I…know…I just," Lee stammered as tears welled in his eyes. "I just wanted to…thank you. Thank you for helping Tenten and I." Lee began to cry openly. "No one…ever really helps us. And Tenten doesn't really know how to thank people." Lee wiped the tears from his eyes. "She's kind of stupid like that. I just…I just wish my stupid body wasn't so weak! I really wish I was stronger so I could help her more! That's all I really want! I just…wanna be strong!"

Lee paused when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up with his little tear streaked face he saw Guy smiling down warmly at him. "You know," He said. "For a long time I've been traveling looking for my calling. I believed that it would be something big and profound. Something that could help the world. But maybe, my calling is a bit smaller than that huh? Do you really want to be strong Lee? I can help you if you promise to give it your all. If you dedicate your life to martial arts then I'll teach you."

Lee laughed in delight as he reached up and to Guy's surprise, hugged him. "Thank you sensei!" He yelled happily.

Just then they heard a crash on the floor. Looking back they saw Tenten standing behind them looking on in horror. The broken glass jar and water scattered around her feet. "So, this is what you were really up to?!" Guy and Lee looked around in confusion. "You weren't after me! You just waited for me to turn away so you could go after my Lee!" Tenten pointed at Guy and yelled. "I'm on to you you…you…Yaoi-san!"

"Shut up!" Guy yelled in a low voice as he looked to see if the doctor, who had left the room and heard.

"Fuck you!" Tenten yelled as she ran at Guy and leapt at him. "Get away from my Lee perv!"

"Shit! Calm down!" Guy yelled as he lifted Tenten off of him and held her suspended in the air away from his body. Tenten swung about wildly in his arms as she tried to fight back. "Would you calm down!"

"Calm down Tenten!" Lee yelled. "Guy-senpai just offered to teach us how to fight. He want's to be our sensei!"

Tenten paused. "Seriously?"

"Yes of course." Guy said as he put her down. "But only if you are truly dedicated. I'll teach you both as soon as Lee is well enough. I'll look out for you two until you're able to care for yourself. But only if you agree to it."

Tenten folded her arms as she thought it over. "Tenten…" Lee said.

"Alright." Tenten said with a little smile. "But only if you promise to make us both really strong."

Guy bowed. "I give you my word."

"Okay! So when do we begin Yaoi-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Don't call me that!"

******Now******

Guy stopped talking as he regarded Sakura and Naruto who listened intently without saying a word. For a long moment there was silence among them as Guy let them think over what he'd told them. The two looked at each other and a small smile crept onto Sakura's face as she nodded slightly.

"Alright Guy," Naruto said as he and Sakura got to their feet. "We'll follow you. We'll see you in the morning."

"May I ask what changed your mind?' Guy asked as the two were leaving the room.

Naruto and Sakura looked back with a smile. "Because you remind me of my grandfather." Naruto replied.

"And my mom." Sakura added.

"You're a lot alike." Naruto said before he and Sakura left the room leaving Guy alone.

Guy sighed he got to his feet and began to clear away the dirty bowls and spoons. He looked around the run down room and his eyes led him to a small charred sign in one of the cluttered corners. Though the sign was partially broken and burnt, there was enough visible for him to know what the sign was. Not that he could ever forget. It was the sign he'd seen when he arrived here many years ago. A sign that once hung proudly outside this very building. _"Welcome to the Lazy Duck Inn." _It read. Guy could feel a rage in the pit of his stomach as his fists clenched. "No Naruto, we're really not."

_End of Chapter 11_


	12. Chapter 12

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Welcome back to the Seven Sins. As always I begin by stating that I do not own Naruto.

_**THANK YOU**_

A special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter: The Portalmaster; blackmoon124; SusanoosUltimateDefense; Inuyonas; Azure blue espeon; MyHikari; Opnbf; BigPac09; KOSSAORU; Nightmareheartx

_**RESPONCES**_

**The Portalmaster** - Yes, this is going to be long. I'm estimating between 75 and 100 chapters. Lol! So don't you worry. This story will be around for a while. Thanks for reading.

**blackmoon124** - The owner of The Lazy Duck will be mentioned again. But you are right. He is mostly a plot device. I also plan to expand on what Guy does/doesn't know about Naruto and his family in time.

**SusanoosUltimateDefense** - Boring? Lol! Awww!

**Inuyonas** - Lol! Nice guess but no. Lol!

**azure blue espeon** - LMAO! So you didn't know the phrase before huh? Lol! I wonder, did that make the fact that TenTen called Guy that less funny or funnier? Lol!

**MyHikari** - I'll reveal the fate of the owner in time. Yes, Guy is much like Jaraiya and Tsunade. But never forget Guy's words. That might mean something.

**Opnbf** - Lol! Thank you so much for the praise. I really do enjoy writing this story and hearing from readers. Makes it all worthwhile. But sorry, twice a week is all I can manage as I have other commitments as well as two other ongoing series.

**BigPac09** - Hmm, thank you.

**KOSKAORU** - First I'd like to thank you for reading this story as well as my Chronicles of the Seventh. You know since I've started writing I've gotten a lot of requests from people who want to know what I think about the status of NaruSaku. I will say this: I really like where the pairing is at right now in the manga. I think Kishi is building things and highlighting the parallels betwenn NS and other pairings even more so.

I think the fact that Minato commented on how similar Sakura was to Kushina is HUGE. Let's not forget it was Kushina who said to her infant son that he should find a woman like mom. Lol! And don't get me started about Naruto calling Sakura his girlfriend. Lol! Anyway, you should feel real confident about where NaruSaku is right now my friend. And thank you for the birthday wishes.

**NightmareHeartx** - Thank you very much.

_**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

Okay! So here is my latest chapter of Seven Sins! Hope you enjoy! Now for some bad news: Next weekend is 4th of July weekend here in the states. As a result, **there will be no new chapter of Chronicles of the Seventh next week.** **The next chapter will be released on Sunday July 14th. As a result, the next chapter of Seven Sins will not be released until the following Sunday on July 21st.** Lol! Sorry! Please enjoy the holiday if you live in the states. If not, then just have a great weekend. And** please** remember to leave a little **review** when done. Thanks!

* * *

**Seven Sins**

Chapter 12

Naruto ran frantically through the long stone hallway. Just hold on Sakura-chan! He thought. Please just hold on! He turned the corner and sprinted down another long hallway until he came to a large chamber. In the chamber Naruto came face to face with the worst possible scenario. There was Sakura, doubled over on her knees, clutching a wound on her stomach. Standing above her, she was surrounded by two Imperial Guardsmen and a person who he knew to be the Captain of the garrison. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Ahh!" The captain said as she drew her odd looking sword and looked at Naruto with a wicked smile. "I knew you weren't alone sweetie. And here comes the rescue I assume? Good. This way the two of you can die together."

"N-Naruto." Sakura said as she looked up towards him. "Y-You shouldn't have come."

Naruto looked at the captain and the two guards. The two guards both looked to be extremely well trained and if everything he'd heard about this captain wasn't exaggerated then Naruto knew he was in for a fight. "Shit." He said to himself as he knew there was no fumbling his way out of this one.

_-Five Hours Ago-_

"All right, so you're all clear on the plan, right?" Guy asked as he looked at the five young faces in the room.

"Crystal." Sasuke replied as the others nodded in silence.

"One question." Naruto said as he raised his hand. "What do we do if the captain of the garrison stationed there shows up?"

"Unfortunately you will have to improvise on that one." Guy said. "If everything goes according to plan we should be in and out before anyone even knows what happened. But if she were to show up I would suggest avoiding a direct conflict with her. Say what you have to in order to stay out of her way. We'll be in radio contact the whole way through so I'll be able to talk you through it."

"Wait, wait, wait." Naruto replied anxiously. "Her? The captain of the garrison here is a her?"

Guy nodded. "Her name is Captain Guren Otsuka. She's one of the youngest captains in the Imperial Army and is known for being excessively sadistic and without an ounce of remorse. She's a fairly tall woman with short spiky hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail. But you'll recognize her for the odd sword she always keeps strapped to her back. It has an extravagant golden hilt and the blade is made entirely of pink colored crystal."

"Crystal?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Guy replied. "Don't let that strange sword fool you. It can crystallize anything it cuts. She has mastered a rare swordsmanship style called Crystal Blade Style. It's a deadly art that allows the user to kill or capture their enemies from short or long range. It is considered one of the rare three hundred sixty degree arts, because it allows the user to attack from any angle. Do not underestimate her and do not under any circumstances engage her if it can be avoided."

"I actually have a question of my own." Sasuke said.

"And that would be?" Guy asked.

"So when you went one on one with Hamato "The Manslayer" Miyamoto during King of Fighters forty-seven, were you planning to break his arm when he tried to hit you with that right cross or was all that improvised?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Alright! Alright!" Sasuke responded. "We'll talk later."

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Naruto asked.

"I'll let you know when something serious happens." Sasuke replied with a smile. "I don't know why your ass is all tight for. Guy's plan is sound. If we execute our jobs nothing should go wrong."

_-Two Hours Ago-_

"Guy, were ready to go." The grey haired old man said. Kosuke was the man's name. Guy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood on the dirt trail surrounded woods. There were four horse drawn carts with brown tarp covering them. The old man was with two other older men and a young girl. They were the ones tasked with brining in the deliveries once a week.

"Excellent." Guy replied. He was wearing dirty old clothes and a clock to hide his appearance while Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke each wore the old, tattered armor of Imperial soldiers.

"Where did you get this armor, Guy-san?" Sakura asked as she adjusted her armguards.

"We acquired them over time." He replied. "They're a bit beat up but they'll serve our purpose. We just need to get in and out before anyone questions us."

"I feel like I'm about to break out in hives wearing this crap!" Sasuke said as he looked at himself in the armor. "Plan or not, I feel sick to my stomach just wearing this."

"Well at least yours fits." Naruto said as he walked up. His armor was excessively tight and the arm and leg guards hung twisted on his limbs. "This freaking suit is riding up!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the tight pants out of his butt crack. "How little was the guy who used this?"

"Well, it fits you well enough Naruto-kun." Guy responded with an awkward smile.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked. He then stood with his arms spread out. "Look at me! I look ridiculous! I mean how little was the guy who wore this?"

"Well, it was one of the few complete sets of armor we could get our hands on." Guy continued. "It doesn't look that bad."

His chest plate suddenly broke loose and fell to the floor. "What the hell are you doing to me Guy?!" He screamed as he tried to take the armor off causing Sakura and Sasuke to laugh. Even Guy seemed amused.

"No worries kid." Guy said as he stifled his laughter and stopped Naruto. "It fits well enough. Anyone asks, just tell them you're new and you're waiting for proper armor."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were laughing. Sakura had tears in her eyes. "Or you could just tell them you're part of the new "Retard Division." Sasuke said as he laughed wildly.

"Okay! Enough of that." Guy replied as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's time to move out as soon as Lee gets back from his last minute recon."

A moment later they saw Lee frantically running back. "Guy-sensei! Guy-sensei! We have a problem!"

"What the hell's wrong?" Guy asked.

"The two guards that they have standing guard are both different than the usual." Lee answered.

"So? That shouldn't be a-" Guy replied.

"One of them is a woman." Lee continued.

"Damn!" Guy exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Lee nodded. "They rarely change things up like this. Of all the rotten luck."

"I don't see a problem." Sasuke replied. "So what if it's a woman?"

"You and Naruto here are supposed to take out the guards and take their place." Guy explained. "We can't pull that off if one of the guards is a woman."

"Still don't see a problem." Sasuke smirked. "Blondie here is pretty feminine as it is. I'm sure he could pass no problem."

"Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough!" Guy yelled as Sasuke laughed raucously. "We need to figure this out."

"Why not have TenTen do it?" Lee asked.

"No, I need her with me." Guy responded.

"I don't see the need to hide anyway." Sasuke said. "We could just kill anyone who notices."

"That would just bring attention to us." Guy answered.

"I could do it." Sakura said causing everyone to look at her. "I could go with Sasuke-kun and do it. I know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Guy asked.

"No way!" Naruto replied. "No way is Sakura's walking in there, especially not alone with this maniac."

"Here we go again." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think we have much of a choice." Lee said. "If we can't get in there it'll be another month before we get another chance. People are starving to death on the streets. Who knows how many will die in that time frame."

"Not to mention I have no plans to stick around this mud pit for another month." Sasuke said which caused Lee and Guy to glare at him. "What'd I say?" He asked when he saw their hateful stares.

"Tch!" Naruto exclaimed. "Alright then. Then if she has to go then I'll switch with Sasuke! She'll go with me!"

"Nope." Guy replied. "I need someone with experience running this. You two are way too new at this to be trusted. And neither Lee nor I can go because we're needed inside the silo. This is the only way."

"It's best this way Naruto-kun," Lee said. "Considering you're wearing a woman's armor you might stand out."

"What?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at his armor in disbelief. Unable to hold back, Sakura, Sasuke and Guy began laughing hysterically.

Lee looked around confused. "What? Didn't you tell him Guy-sensei? It was the only one we could get our hands on."

-One Hour Ago-

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked Sakura as the pair snuck up to the high wall of the fort. The fort was surrounded on three sides by a thick wooded area that was separated by only a wide dirt road that circled he fort. The road was off limits to any non military personnel and those captured there would be arrested without question. Sakura and Sasuke were hiding under the darkened shade of a tree, behind a thick, lush bush. Sasuke quickly peaked out and looked to the left and right to make sure no guards were walking by on patrol.

"Yeah." Sakura said nervously. "I wish we didn't have to go in there without masks on though."

"The only Imperialists who wear masks are the damned Judges." Sasuke replied. "And I don't think you're tall enough to pull that one off."

"So what's going to keep them from noticing that we're not familiar?" Sakura asked. "We keep to the shadows and walk quickly." Sasuke replied. "If we're forced to speak to anyone, keep conversations short and to the point and try to act like you're busy and can't speak for long. And above all, your body language has to show that you belong here. Stand up straight like you're a trained soldier, don't slouch and keep eye contact with anyone you talk to. If you act nervous, you're going to rouse suspicion. Got it?"

"Right." Sakura replied. For a brief moment Sakura merely stared at Sasuke. "You've done things like this before haven't you?"

"Ha!" Sasuke exclaimed as he continued to scan for any movement. "Ever since I was a kid I'd sneak into military bases just for kicks. I can do this in my sleep. Just do what I told you and you'll be fine."

"Just stay calm Sakura-chan." Naruto said in her earpiece. "You can do this."

Sasuke hunched down. "Alright, let's have some fun." He quickly sprinted out of the bushes and ran up to the high wall that was made of thick logs, that were buried in the ground vertically. Sasuke quickly dropped to one knee, looking as though he was tying his shoes. He quickly glanced to Sakura and motioned for her to move.

Sakura sighed deeply and tried to calm her nerves as she looked up at the imposing wall. The logs were each about twelve to fifteen feet high and sharpened on the ends. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she took several steps back and then ran towards him.

The second she reached Sasuke, Sakura stepped on his back and he immediately stood up with all his might adding to her momentum as she propelled up and over the high wall and landed on the other side. Sakura immediately ran over and hid in the shadows of a small shack nearby and waited for Sasuke would soon join her. "Alright…" He said the second he arrived. "…we move from here to that silo over there near the rear of the compound. Remember what I said. Now follow me."

Sasuke quickly walked out of the shadows and began walking towards the silo with Sakura a few feet behind him. Sakura noticed how confident he appeared as he strode through the compound which was comprised of several buildings. Most of the buildings were one or two stories in height and each had two guards standing at the doors. There were several dozen more soldiers milling about, talking and laughing.

There were two buildings in the compound that were larger than all the rest. One, that stood separated from the others, stood four stories high and was also much wider than the rest. Judging from the thick iron bars on all of the windows and the half dozen soldiers alone that stood at attention at the door, Sakura could surmise this was the prison.

The second building, standing at four stories high, was immaculate. Where the other buildings had a harder, unforgiving exterior to its design this one was more open, warmer and inviting. There was a large flag with the Imperial insignia on it. Clearly this was the headquarters.

Further down the main path Sakura could see the silo towering over the other buildings. Standing at roughly nine stories in height and made of solid red brick, it stood as a constant reminder of the oppression that the villagers experienced.

Sakura followed Sasuke in silence as the pair walked through the compound. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she tried to maintain her calm. As she walked, every few moments a soldier nearby would make eye contact with her. She would do the best she could to seem confident and, as she was told, she would look forward and keep walking.

Despite being unable to see his face, Sakura could tell by looking at Sasuke's authoritative stride and perfectly straight posture that he was just as comfortable as he earlier claimed he was. Sakura couldn't help but marvel at the confidence that seemed to constantly emanate from the mysterious young man. Yes, he had his faults. She could not deny that. But despite her better judgment, she couldn't help the attraction she felt for someone so confident. Despite being a wanted criminal. Despite being surrounded by a group of well trained, well armed soldiers who would kill him without pause, Sasuke remained calm. It was something she admired.

Just as they passed the last building, Sakura exhaled deeply. They had passed most of the soldiers without incident and it appeared to be a straight shot to the silo. "Hey! Hey you there!"

Sakura could feel breath suddenly stop as she continued to walk. _Was someone calling for me? _She wondered. Despite the voice coming from some distance behind her, she couldn't help but feel as though it was directed to her. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the call again.

"Hey you! The one with pink hair! Stop!"

Sakura could feel her anxiety rise. Should she keep going or should she stop? She looked ahead to Sasuke, expecting to see him turn but to her amazement he was already several feet away and the distance between them was growing. _He's not even going to stop? _She thought. _Did he not hear whoever is calling me? Should I call out for him? What do I do?_

Just then Sakura felt a strong, firm grip on her shoulder and someone spun her around. Sakura then came face to face with tall, thin man with short, black, spiky hair and a short goatee. He had a small scar on his cheek and stern eyes. He glared down at Sakura harshly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh! Um…what?" Sakura stuttered. _What do I do?_

To Sakura's surprise, the man's expression seemed to grow even angrier and stern, which she thought impossible. "Hey! Is that how you address a superior officer?!" The man asked, clearly upset. He looked at Sakura's left arm where there was a single yellow bar. "You're just a damned private! What the hell is your problem?!"

"S-Sorry sir!" Sakura replied.

In her ear she could hear Naruto's panicked voice. "Sakura-chan! What's going on?! Sakura-chan, answer me! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Sakura replied instinctively. She immediately regretted it as she remembered she wasn't alone. She started to sweat profusely as she prayed this man didn't check her ear.

"You're fine?!" The soldier asked. "You're not fine! Look at your uniform!"

"M-My…" Sakura replied as she looked at her self.

"When's the last time you cleaned it!" The soldier yelled. "Who do you think you are walking through here and disrespecting everything this uniform stands for?! And you don't even address a sergeant properly?! What division are you with?!"

"I…I…uh…" Sakura stuttered.

"Oh there you are!" Both Sakura and the sergeant turned to see Sasuke walking up. "Where the hell did you go?!" He yelled angrily at Sakura. "I thought I told you to follow me you idiot!?"

"I…uh…" Sakura replied, confused.

"Sorry about that sergeant." Sasuke said as she stepped between Sakura and fuming soldier. "I was just on my way to take this piece of crap soldier over to the training grounds to teach her some fucking respect per our commanders' orders!"

"Really?" The sergeant said as he looked at Sasuke carefully and then back to Sakura. "Alright then." He finally said. "Get to it." Sasuke snapped to attention and saluted the sergeant. The sergeant then looked to Sakura who looked at him and then to Sasuke who glared at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh!" She said as she quickly mimicked Sasuke and saluted.

"Tch!" The Sergeant exclaimed. "You got a long way to go rookie. They just let anybody in nowadays huh? And one more thing, if you're gonna keep your hair long then wrap it in a god damn bun and don't let it fall loose like that! This ain't some fucking brothel!" The sergeant quickly spun on his heels and stormed off.

Sakura exclaimed deeply. She hadn't realized that at some point she had stopped breathing. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in the earpiece. "Sakura-chan are you alright? Answer me!"

"I'm fine Naruto." Sakura responded. "I'm on my way to the silo."

Sakura could hear Naruto exhale. "Thank goodness." He said. "Please be careful in there."

"Got it." She replied. "Thanks for the help." Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke. But he was already several feet away and heading towards the silo. "Hey!" She yelled as she ran to catch up. "Why didn't you help me sooner?"

"Like I told you, I'm not here to be your damn baby sitter." Sasuke answered. "You want to be a part of this then you need to pull your own weight."

"So why'd you come to help then?" She asked.

"Because you were about to fuck up the whole mission." Sasuke replied without looking at her. "If the mission fails then I don't get paid." A few moments later, Sasuke and Sakura reached the end of the road and were face to face with the towering silo. Standing in front of the large entrance were two guards. "Okay, there they are just like Lee said. We've got two guards, a male and a female." Sasuke looked to Sasuke. "You ready for this?"

Sakura nodded and swallowed hard. Now comes the tough part. She thought. We have to get up close to them and then take them out quickly before anyone sees. Then we take their place.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards the guards. "Stay quiet and follow my lead. We have to do this quickly." As Sasuke and Sakura got closer they say the two guards shift and look towards them. "Hey there!" Sasuke said with a wave and a bright smile.

"Hey." The female soldier replied flatly. "What do you need?"

"How you doing? Your sergeant told us that he wanted to see you two." Sasuke said as he came closer to them. "He sent us to take your place."

The two soldiers glanced at each other before looking back to Sasuke. "Did he say what he wanted us for?"

"No idea." Sasuke answered with a shrug as he slowly closed the gap. "But you know how he can be. If I were you I'd go see him quick."

"It's against protocol to leave our post for any reason before the end of our shift." The male soldier replied. "If the Captain knew we left…"

"Okay, maybe I'll go tell him you said that then." Sasuke said as he closed in. He was now within arms length of the guards.

"Go ahead!" The female guard said. "We're way more afraid of The Captain than we are of him. Besides…wait a minute…who are you two? You don't look like you're from our division."

"Yeah." The male guard added as he leaned in closer to Sasuke and took a good look at his face. "Come to think of it I don't recognize you either. What division are you fr..?"

Before the guard could finish, Sasuke tackled him to the ground and drew the tanto he had strapped to his back. "Shit!" The female guard yelled in shock before to turned to an equally shocked Sakura. "Who the hell are you guys?!" She yelled as she pulled her tanto out and attacked Sakura.

Sakura pulled her blade and blocked the girls attack and then another. "Who the hell are you?!" She yelled as she attacked wildly. Sakura could feel the fear rising within her as she suddenly found herself in another fight for her life. But what she noticed as she looked into the eyes of her attacker was inexplicably, the same fear. It was then it dawned on her. She wasn't fighting some seasoned, remorseless killer. She was fighting another girl, who looked maybe a few years older than her. A girl who seemed frightened. Who probably only joined up for the same reason most soldiers joined. For the free food, warm beds and above all, safety.

As the girl swung her blade, she clumsily stepped leaned too far forward and Sakura was able to side step it and slam her elbow into the back of the girls' head. Sakura was amazed at her own reaction time. It was probably due to the fight she recently had with Tenten. As a result, her reflexes were still sharp. .

The blow caused the girl to stumble forward and collapse to her knees. She moaned as she turned to look for her tanto that slipped out of her hand. As she looked back she saw Sakura closing in with her tanto raised. Sakura was about to swing the blade, aimed at the girls throat when she stopped. Her arm wouldn't move as she looked into the terrified eyes of the girl. Tears welled in the girls eyes as the horrifying realization of her own death struck her.

Sakura could feel her own heartbeat thumping in her chest and a cold sweat run down the nape of her neck. Could she really do it? Could take the life of someone who looked so frightened? Someone who, she was sure, had the same expression she had right now.

Sensing Sakura's hesitation, the girl lunged at her in a last, desperate chance to survive. She knocked the blade out of Sakura's hands and the two girls tumbled to the ground. Sakura crashed onto the dirt road as the girl landed on top of her. The two women tossed and tumbled about for dominance before Sakura suddenly found herself on the bottom with the girls' hands wrapped around her neck and squeezing.

Sakura could feel her heart racing and her head began to pound from the sudden lack of oxygen. She desperately clawed at the girl to get her off to no avail. Suddenly the girl felt herself be pulled back as someone grabbed her hair from behind. The sudden movement, caused her to let go and Sakura who used that moment to scurry out from under her. To Sakura's relief she saw that the one who'd grabbed the girl was Sasuke. He stood behind her with a handful of her hair.

Sasuke suddenly produced his tanto that was already stained with blood. The girl saw this and cried out for mercy. "No! Please!"

Sasuke swiftly sliced her throat open. Sakura watched in horror as the girl gurgled as blood poured from her open wound. Sasuke let her hair go and her body slumped forward onto the ground. Sakura's eyes traveled from the corpse of the girl that lay in a pool of her own blood to the sweaty and blood stained Sasuke, who stood breathing heavily over her corpse. She then saw the dead body of the male guard that was in a pool of blood near the door. There was a large, bloody wound in his chest. His head lay on its side, staring vacantly at her.

Sakura fought the urge to vomit as she looked at the dead bodies. "Which part of "do this quickly" didn't you understand?" Sasuke asked as he stepped over the body and swung his tanto to remove the excess blood from the blade.

"I-I umm…I just…you…killed them." Sakura stuttered. "I didn't know you were going to."

Sasuke sighed impatiently. "Well what the hell did you think we were going to do when I said "take care of them?" Bake them some damned cookies and ask them to take a break? Grow up!" Sasuke pulled some keys out of his pocket and jingled them. "Now c'mon. I got the keys to the silo. Help me drag these bodies and hide them inside. We have to get this done before anyone sees us."

-Meanwhile-

Naruto sat on the passenger side of the second of three large, horse drawn carriages. Next to him was Kosuke's granddaughter, Amaru. She was a teenage girl with long redish-brown hair, thick eyebrows above her vivid, green eyes and a mole under her left eye. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled into his speaker. "Sakura-chan, come in!"

A brief moment passed that for him, felt like an eternity, before he heard the faint scratching in his earpiece followed by Sakura's nervous reply. "I-I'm here Naruto. I'm alright."

Naruto exhaled deeply. "What was all that commotion? Were you able to knock out those guards?"

"Killed them." She whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He…he killed them. Both of them. He just…" Sakura stuttered.

"Damn it." Naruto said to himself. "Are you alright?"

"I am." She replied.

"This is Sasuke here, come in!" Sasuke suddenly said as his voice came in over the speaker. "Guy are you there?"

"This is Guy." Guy replied as he sat next to Kosuke in the first carriage. "You ready?"

"Yep." Sasuke answered. "The guards have been neutralized."

"Neutralized?!" Naruto yelled. "Is that what you call it you bastard?! Why did you..?!"

"Hey can we skip the preaching for later?" Sasuke interrupted. "We don't have all day you know. I did what had to be done. Now get your asses in gear."

"Understood." Guy replied. "We're on our way."

"But..!" Naruto yelled.

"We can't change what's been done Naruto." Guy said. "I'll deal with Sasuke later. Now we have to move." Guy nodded to Kosuke and he immediately whipped the horses to have them move. "We're moving, everyone be ready."

"Understood." Amaru replied as she spurred her horses.

"Got it!" Tenten yelled as she and Lee were in the third carriage.

For a few minutes everyone rode in silence as the small caravan made its way through the winding road towards the hulking fort. Every few moments Amaru looked over at the brooding young blonde boy next to her. "You really got a thing for her don't you?" She finally asked.

"Eh!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "What makes you think that?!"

Amaru smiled. "No way you get that worked up for just a friend." Naruto remained silent. "Does she know?"

Naruto sighed. "She knows how I feel. She's known for years."

"And?" Amaru asked.

"And…I'm working on it." Naruto replied impatiently.

"Well, maybe you just need to find someone else." Amaru responded which garnered an incredulous look from her new comrade. "Look all I'm saying is there are other fish in the sea you know."

"Tch! You think so?" Naruto answered as he looked off towards the trees as they slowly rode by.

"Sure!" Amaru replied. "I mean…well…you're…kind of cute ya know. You never know who else might be interested."

Naruto looked at Amaru with a surprised reaction. Though she was now looking straight ahead and it was dark with only the light of the moon to highlight them, he was sure she was blushing. Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Who knows."

_-Several Minutes Later-_

"We got caravan's approaching!" One guard yelled from the watch tower just above the main gate to the fort. Hearing his yelled, four guards emerged from the small shack that was the guard booth and walked over to the large wooden beam that lay across the massive double doors. The four hulking men positioned themselves along several points along the beam and together they lifted it off the latch. They then began to pull the two massive doors open where the caravan sat waiting patiently.

"You're late old man!" One of the guards yelled with a wide grin. All of the riders wore hoods to cover their heads as was the custom. The guard walked over to the lead carriage and climbed up. He roughly pulled back Kosuke's hood. "Didn't you hear me old man?!" The man asked roughly as he yanked Kosuke up by his collar.

Kosuke groaned. "My…apologies! It took longer than expected to pack up the food."

The guard looked to the hooded passenger. "And who's this? Take off your fucking hood!"

Guy took off his hood but was careful not to let the man get a clear look at his face. "Who the fuck are you? Where's that delicious granddaughter of yours' old man?!"

Kosuke gritted his teeth. "She's driving the one behind us."

The guard looked back. Immediately Amaru removed her hood which brought a perverted smile to the guards face. The guard then looked to the old man and pulled him closer to him. His breath stank of stale beer. "Hey old man, why not sell her to me. Me and the boys would show a sweet piece like that a real good time. She could be our little plaything. The whores around here are all tired anyway. You could retire with the money you'd get for a fresh young thing like her."

Kosuke trembled with rage as the burly man held him in his tight grip. He could remember the leering gazes some of the guards would direct towards his daughter whenever they came here. He could remember some of the vile things they would say. Some would whisper it, believing the old man couldn't hear. But far too often he could. But what was worse was the ones like this guard who wouldn't bother whispering. He'd speak up loud and clear. Loud enough for Kosuke to hear clearly. Loud enough for Amaru to hear. _These bastards! _Kosuke thought as he glared at the guard.

The guard let the old man go and stepped down out of the carriage. "You really should think about it old man." The guard yelled. He was clearly speaking loud enough for Amaru to hear. "You don't look like you'll be around very much longer! You'd be surprised what happens to young girls like that one when they're all alone! They tend to get…desperate! At least we'd take good care of her! Right boys?!"

Behind the large man stood the other guards laughing raucously. Unable to stand their taunts and glancing towards his granddaughter who shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Kosuke felt his rage rising. He was about to rise out of his seat when he felt Guy's hand on his shoulder keeping him down. With a quick shake of his head, Guy made it known that whatever Kosuke was about to do was not a good idea.

"Alright!" The guard yelled as he waved them forward. "Get on inside! We need those supplies!" Kosuke took a deep breath and used the reigns to whip the horses. As the horses moved inside, the soldiers looked at Amaru, lustfully. Some whistled after her and others made kissing noises.

"Good work." Guy said as they moved through the compound towards the silo. "I know that couldn't have been easy."

"I'll just feel a lot better when this is all done." Kosuke replied. "I just wish I could see the look on their faces."

Guy looked back at the two carriages behind them and then the brown canopy that covered his own. "It's good that they didn't check inside just like you said."

The old man grunted. "Why would they? They have no reason to think a feeble old man like me would be up to something. I'm just a sheep to them."

"Hmm," Guy said. "Well, soon they'll learn that even sheep can become wolves, old friend."

Naruto sat in silence as they made their way through the wide dirt road that ran through the center of the military compound. He was amazed at how little attention they seemed to garner from the soldiers who all seemed preoccupied with their own work or conversations. Very few gave more than a cursory glance at them before returning to their own affairs. Naruto then looked to Amaru who continued to shift about in her seat. Every so often she would look to the faces of the soldiers and nervously look away before they made eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Amaru gave a small, unconvincing smile. "I'm…fine. I just don't like coming here."

"Is it always like this for you?" Naruto asked.

Amaru smiled. "For the most part. When my grandfather and the others come here to drop off the supplies, we hear a lot of crude comments. Sometimes, the guards will try to touch me. Once, one of them even…" Amaru's voice seemed to trail off as she seamed momentarily lost in her memories.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Amaru looked to Naruto nervously. "One time we came here after the soldiers had been drinking. A few of them…dragged me off of the carriage. They…started ripping at my clothes. They were laughing the whole time. My grandfather and the others tried to stop them. But they were so big. They were armed."

Naruto sat in horrified silence as the girl talked. Her eyes suddenly seemed devoid of any vibrancy or life as she recounted her experience. Her voice seemed hollow as if she were speaking about something she'd read in a forgettable book.

"I could feel their hot breath on me." She continued. "I could hear one of them saying how they were going to "make a woman out of me" as I felt them taking me somewhere. And just when I thought I was about to be violated, their captain showed up. I could hear her screaming to drop me. And they did, almost immediately and they stood aside as she walked up to me and yanked me up to my feet. I remember her yelling something about how soldiers of the Empire should act and something about breaking their necks."

Amaru chuckled to herself as a small smile crept across her lips. "She escorted me back to my grandfather and the others. I'll never forget what she said just before we were about to leave. All she said was, "This world is built to prey upon the weak. And gender is never an excuse for weakness." That was when she handed me this."

Naruto looked down to Amaru's waist. Amaru had lifted her shirt to reveal a small cutlass. "I've been training with it ever since that night seven months ago. And whoever touches me again without permission will feel the sting of this blade."

Naruto immediately slid a few inches away from Amaru and smiled. Seeing this, she burst into laughter which caused him to laugh with her.

_-A few minutes later-_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he leapt from the carriage as the caravan pulled up to the silo.

"Hey! Keep it down! You wanna alert the whole base!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke each stood guard by either side of the silo entrance as Naruto came running up. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded with a nervous smile. "I-I'm fine Naruto." She said. "I just wasn't expecting things to happen like that. But I'll be fine."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand reassuringly; it was pale and trembling ever so slightly. He could see a few small splatters of fresh blood on her uniform. _We never should have come._ He thought as he could see the slightly frightened look in her eyes. "Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You said you'd protect her! And why did you have to kill those guards?!"

"Okay, first off I said I'd look out for her. Not protect her." Sasuke replied. "I'm not some damned nursemaid. Secondly, killing them was the only option. They were on to us. We had to silence them." Sasuke quickly turned and grabbed the silo door and began to slide it open. "Now can we hurry up! We don't have all night!"

"He's right." Guy said as he waved for the caravan to hurry inside.

"But..!" Naruto tried to interject.

"Naruto, I know you're upset but now is not the time." Guy answered quickly. "I'll deal with Sasuke later. But right now we have to hurry. Sasuke, close the door once we're all in and you and Sakura stand guard." As the third carriage passed by them to enter the silo, Guy jumped up on the read and reached under the canopy and pulled out a large canvass bag. "You know what to do." He said as he tossed it to Sasuke.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"My lunch." Sasuke replied. "As slow as your ass is, I'll be here all night. Now get your ass inside, would ya'!"

"Tch!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Guy rushed inside. Sasuke quickly slid the silo shut and grabbed the bag Guy gave him and tucked it behind some nearby bushes. "Now we wait." Sasuke said as the pair stood on either side of the door.

Several minutes passed as they stood in silence when Sasuke suddenly asked. "Did you hear that?"

Sakura strained to hear. "I don't hear anything."

"No." Sasuke whispered. "I do. I'll check it out. Stay here." Sasuke then walked over to the nearby bushes. He looked around for a moment and then walked in. Within moments he was out of sight.

Sakura waited patiently for a moment. She heard nothing. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered loudly. "Sasuke? Can you hear me? Is everything alright? Sasuke-kun?!"

Sakura suddenly heard static in her ear, followed by Naruto's voice. "Sakura-chan, what's going on? Is everything alright out there?"

"Sasuke-kun said he heard a noise and went to check it out." Sakura replied. "He hasn't come back yet. I think he might be in trouble."

"Damn that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Anyway, stay put. Whatever the hell that guy's up to, I'm sure he'll be back in no time!"

Sakura stood silent for a while hoping to see some sign of Sasuke. Nothing. _Something's wrong. _She thought. "I'm going to see if I can find him." She said.

"No way!" Naruto replied. "It's too dangerous! Just stay there and keep watch! Sasuke can take care of himself!"

"Naruto's right." Guy said as he entered the conversation. "I'm sure he's fine. But we need you to keep watch, Sakura."

Sakura was silent as she strained to hear any noise that let her know Sasuke was out there. Nothing. He was gone nearly five minutes now. "I'm going to see if I see him anywhere."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"I won't go far." Sakura replied as she walked over to the bushes where she last saw Sasuke. She could hear Guy and Naruto protesting her ear. Sakura turned off the ear piece before looking around. Looking through the darkened bushes she saw no sign of Sasuke anywhere. Sakura sighed as she glanced down only to notice that the canvass bag Sasuke hid was also gone. "What's going on?" She said to herself.

Sakura cautiously crept through the tall grass as she looked around for any sign of Sasuke. Several times she called his name in a low voice, careful not to speak too loud and alert anyone. Just as she reached the other end of the bushes she saw Sasuke. He was crouching behind a small shack. The canvass bag was now strapped across his back. She saw him take a quick peek around the corner before pulling back. _What the hell is he up to? _She wondered.

A moment later, she got her answer when a guard emerged from around the corner. Sasuke immediately pounced as he pulled his short sword from his sheath and stabbed the guard in the gut as he placed a hand over the man's mouth. Sasuke pushed the blade deeper into the man until he finally slumped over. Without hesitation, he pulled the body out view before looking around. Apparently satisfied that he hadn't been seen, Sasuke leapt to the top of the shack and ran out of view.

Sakura immediately emerged from her hiding spot and looked around before she ran over to behind the shack. She looked at the dead body and grimaced. Sasuke's strength and confidence was something she admired. But there was something unsettling with how casually he treated killing a person. There was never any hesitation. Never any doubt. Was this what she would have to be in order to fight against the Empire? More importantly, was this what she wanted to become?

But she couldn't focus on that now. Sasuke was clearly up to something. She had to know what. But before she could give chase, Sakura could feel her blood run cold as she heard someone calling her. "Hey! Hey you, there! Stop!" Sakura turned to see two tall guards making a direct beeline towards her.

"Shit!" She said as she looked down at the body. No way she could talk her way out of this. Only one option.

Sakura broke into a sprint around the building as she tried to escape. "Hold it!" One of the guards yelled as they sped up. When they reached the building, both looked shocked to see the body. "What the fuck?!" One of them exclaimed.

"After her!" The other yelled as the two men took off at top speed.

Sakura's heart was racing as she could hear the two guards some distance behind her. She had to get out of sight before they alerted anyone else. As she turned a corner Sakura looked up to see a figure scaling the outside of the barracks. _Sasuke-kun. _She thought as she could see the outlive of the canvass bag on the person's back. _What are you doing?_

Preoccupied, Sakura suddenly crashed into a person who was standing in front of her. She suddenly found herself tumbling to the ground. "We got you now!" One of the guards yelled as they finally caught up.

"Shit!" The other soldier yelled. "She knocked over the Captain! A-Are you alright Captain!"

Sakura groaned as she rubbed her head. "C-Captain?" She asked as she opened her eyes to see her sitting face to face with a fair skinned, blue haired women that was kept in a spiky ponytail and bangs that framed her face along with deep red lipstick.

The woman sat on the ground, staring at Sakura in shock as both soldiers offered their hands to help her up. Slowly, a warm smile appeared on her face. "Yes, I'm Captain Guren Otsuka." She said. "This is my unit. And just who are you?"

To be continued…


End file.
